TUAOA:Shin Hissatsu Tenshi
by Kage Bijuu
Summary: Shinigami is jealous. Why? Because every deity except him has a mortal body. One day he find's Hinata, and then thing's get out of control Rated M for Very graphic images, only the most stable of mind's may enter. NaruHina. Retype Version
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto that is own by the creator of Naruto series.

Summary: Shinigami is jealous. Why? Because every deity except him has a mortal body. One day he find's Hinata, and then thing's get out of control Rated M for Very graphic images, only the most stable of mind's may enter. NaruHina. Retype Version

**TUAOA:Shin Hissatsu Tenshi**

**Chapter 1: Shinigami Decision**

The Shinigami was wandering around in the mortal world totally invisible to the naked eye but he was experiencing one human emotion today. He was feeling very jealous lately. One would asked why would the almighty Shinigami be jealous as he have power over death. The reason why? Because every single deity except for him has a avatar. A human that can channel his power or be his will on this planet.

"I really need to figure out who to pick as my avatar." the Shinigami said as he float thought Konoha. He watch all the Konoha Shinobi going about there business as they never once know that death is floating among them.

"What I really need is someone that won't draw that much attention to themselves." Shinigami muttered as he pass by several shinobi but he pass them up as they seems to draw to much attention to themselves. Including one that seems to be reading a perverted book in public.

"Doesn't anyone of any shame anymore! I mean really reading such perverse book in public is very disrespectful to a lot of people." the Shinigami complained when he suddenly stop in front of a restaurant as he sense something inside of it. The Shinigami floated right thought the restaurant wall as he spotted the source of what been setting his sense off.

"Oh it just that eighteen year girl I believe her name is Hyuga Hinata." the Shinigami said as he know the name of every single Shinobi in each village but he was curious on why the Hyuga Heiress was setting his sense off. Hinata was sitting in one of the restaurant table wearing the usual outfit that she wear so she does not attract unwanted attention to herself. The Shinigami then came to a revelation.

"Wait a second she perfect! If I remember her life story. She just a shy wallflower who does not like attention to herself. And if I remember correctly from some of the more perverted deity she has either a E or F-cup size breast which almost rivaled Tsunade the Godiame Hokage who has a J-cup size." the Shinigami said in a very pervert tone of voice before becoming serious.

"But anyway she is perfect as what I got plan for her no one will ever suspect her so let get this party starting!" Shinigami shouted as a little orb of light shoot out of his body before slamming directly into Hinata causing her to faint on the spot.

"Okay then now I just wait for the trigger and watch the fun that will begin." the Shinigami said as he vanish back into his realm. Hinata chose that moment to wake up.

"Ow what hit me?" Hinata muttered as she went back to waiting for the Naruto who agree to come out on a friendship date with her. Hinata was glad she became best friends with her crush over the years. Ever since both Naruto and Sasuke stop being friends with each other which Hinata still didn't know what cause the whole thing. But she slowly help Naruto out of his small depression and they quickly became best of friends. But she was sad that even if she is best friends with Naruto. She still didn't had the guts to confess to him. She already asked her sensei what could be the problem and the only thing Kurenai-sensei told her that it just a normal fear she have to overcome on her own.

"Oh Naruto-kun why can't I tell you how I feel?" Hinata muttered to herself when she heard the door to the restaurant open and all activates stop. Hinata looked up as she see Naruto in his orange and black outfit walking in through the door as he scan the crowd until he spotted Hinata sitting in a table by a window. He quickly walked over to her and sit at the table.

"Hello Hinata-chan I apologize for keeping you waiting. I kind of got into a argument with the bastard." Naruto said.

"What is it this time Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she still can't believe that both Naruto and Sasuke still argue even if they are not friends anymore. It just go to show old habits die hard.

"Well Sasuke been accusing me of unleashing bugs into his tomato patches. But I never did such a thing I mean come on do I look like the type to do that." Naruto exclaimed as Hinata giggled.

"Come on Hinata-chan don't laugh." Naruto said as Hinata stopped laughing.

"Okay Naruto-kun I will stop but you have to admit it almost sound like something that you would do huh." Hinata said as Naruto grinned at her.

"Yeah you might be right about that but anyway you told me you something very important to say to me?" Naruto asked as he remember the letter she sent to him said that she had something important to talk him about.

"That is true Naruto-kun I got something very important to tell you." Hinata said as she try to calm her mind as she know this is her chance to tell him how she feel. Hinata was about to speak when a waiter came to there table looking very upset.

"I am sorry sir but I must insist that you get out of here all the other customer are complaining." the waiter said but there was undertone hint of hostilely coming from the waiter as Hinata looked at him in shock.

"What do you mean about that?" Hinata asked very confused.

"Never mind Hinata-chan I know what he talking about. Anyway I see you at that indoor swimming pool that you told me about so enjoy your lunch." Naruto said sounding very depressed as he got up from the table and exit out of the restaurant. Hinata look at the door were her crush just left as she was so close to telling him about her feeling. Soon Hinata started hearing the other customer in the restaurant.

"I glad that demon is gone." a women said as she went back eating.

"I agree about that, I bet he was bugging that poor girl." a man said as lot of people started talking cruelly about Naruto as Hinata started twitching.

Meanwhile with the Shinigami...

"Oh that is good she about to snap and when she make the first kill the new powers that I granted to her should activated." the Shinigami said as he really can't wait for the coming slaughter to happen. Also the add bonus is that all those people in the restaurant are corrupt and have dark souls and he will enjoy devouring those types of souls.

Back with Hinata...

Hinata was still twitching as she keep hearing more and more insult toward Naruto. She was also feeling a very weird sensation right now that she doesn't know of. Soon her mind went blank as she finally hear someone talking about Naruto parents.

"You better take that back of what you said about Naruto-kun parents." Hinata growled at a the very same waiter who told Naruto to leave.

"Why should I? I mean the demon parent must be couple of low life fucker that just up and abandon him because he a demon what to get upset about unless you in love with that demon."

"And what if I am." Hinata growled as every single one of the restaurant windows started darken like there was some kind of terrible presence covering it.

"Well all I got to say you're a demon slut but I think you can be save if you go on a date with me." the arrogant waiter said as he smirked at Hinata.

"Well I got one thing to say to all of you. You all going to be taking a very permanent nap right now." Hinata said as she got up and started walking toward the waiter.

"What do you mean about that babe?" the waiter said when Hinata jam her two fingers into his eyes violently before yanking it out as blood was pouring out of the empty eye sockets.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGHHHH!" scream the waiter as soon his body went into shock. The rest of the people in the restaurant started fleeing toward the exit door. But as they push on it it would not open a inch.

"You people are going to be taking a very long nap." Hinata muttered as she walks toward the people as the Shinigami watched in anticipation.

"Come on girl, do it already." he said

Just then, Hinata suddenly stop, and went back to her seat.

'why did I do that?' Hinata thought

"Damn it Damn it Damn it! So close! Well, you may have won this round Hinata, but you will become my avatar next chance I get! But first let erase all there memories of that event and replace with something else. Also let get rid of that body." Shinigami said as his hand glowed as time stopped brief as everyone including Hinata memories were alter and the waiter body vanish as well. Soon everything was back to semi normal way.

Hinata then ordered her food, and ate it slowly. Then Naruto sneaked in, and sat next to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, what's up." Naruto said as this surprised Hinata.

"Nothing, just well, people were saying mean thing's about you." Hinata replied as she thought there was supposed to more to what she said but it seems so foggy in her mind right now.

"I'm used to it Hinata-chan, so don't worry about it." Naruto said

That calmed Hinata down a bit, but she felt a presence, a presence of someone that has killed and raped before. Baki was also in the restaurant, the sensei of Gaara, Kankuro and Temari was spending the week in Konoha, but he was acting suspiciously, not like his usual self.

"Now, I wonder what I can do next." Baki muttered to himself.

"Anyway Naruto-kun why you back here anyway?" Hinata asked.

"Well I kind of forgot where that indoor swimming pool place you told me about is located at." Naruto sheepish said.

"Well it located right nearby your apartment, Naruto-kun." Hinata replied.

"Oh so that what that place! Well thanks Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he grinned at her.

"Anyways, Naruto-kun you have to excuse me I have to visit the little lady room." Hinata said as got up and started heading toward the women bathroom. But she didn't know she being watched. As Baki noticed Hinata going into the bathroom, and decided that he needed some amusement. So somehow, he got into the girls bathroom unnoticed. Hinata on the other hand was just looking in the mirror.

"Hey there, want to play." Baki said, grabbing her arm tightly.

"Let go of me!" She yelled as she struggled against him.

"There's no escape." Baki said as he know any minute now she will give up just like his other victims. But sadly this won't be happening as someone else has plans.

While Hinata was freaking out, that gave the Shinigami the chance to channel his power into Hinata. She kicked Baki in the nuts, and pulled out a kunai and started to stab the living shit out of Kankuro. She proceeded to do that for 5 minutes, before she snapped out of it.

"Kami, what did I do, but it felt so good, I got to cover this up." She said, trying to figure out how to cover it up. When she decide to throw Baki corpse into one of the bathroom stall before she applied a genjutsu to the area. But then weird thoughts were going through her head telling her to kill everyone in the restaurant. But she try to resist it but she was slowly losing it. But in the process the Shinigami decide to let her regain the memory that she lost not that long ago which he know will make her decision.

Hinata was flooded with her memory of killing the arrogant waiter and how the other people in the restaurant talk cruelly about Naruto. Finally, she got the idea to kill everyone in the restaurant, except for Naruto. Naruto on the other hand, left the restaurant because he had remember that Lady Tsunade called for him before he got sidetracked. Hinata walked out of the bathroom, with a twisted look in her eyes, and went back to her seat. When she saw Naruto was not there, she then started her killing spree. She first threw kunais everywhere as blood started spewing out of everyone one of her victims. Soon people were lying on the ground dying or dead, she then used her Jyuuken to cut down the survivors.

"Well that was the last of them and for some reason I feel very happy. But I need to cover this up." Hinata said as she the drew several kunais with paper bomb attach to them and proceed to plant them around the restaurant before she place a genjutsu over the place. She then spotted Naruto wallet.

"Oh Naruto-kun must have forgotten about mister Gama-kun?" Hinata said as she pick up Naruto wallet and took the alleyway exit out of the restaurant as she sneak her way back home so she can change out of her current bloodstained outfit and into a new one. Soon the entire restaurant erupted into a huge fireball as everything inside of it was destroyed as unseen by the normal mortal eye as the souls of the corrupted that Hinata killed flew upward directly into the Shinigami mouth as he devoured them . Twenty minute later Naruto came back as he was looking for his wallet and saw the state of the restaurant.

"Oh shit did the gas main explode!" Naruto shouted in shock at the sight before him. While several shinobi came on scene to check out the problem.

"Wait! Hinata-chan might have my wallet. But I really hope she not in there." Naruto muttered as he ran to the Hyuga Compound as he know he have to sneak in.

Author Note: Well it seems the Shinigami made Hinata into his Avatar. Will Hinata ever get the chance to tell her feeling to Naruto. Plus it seems the Shinigami going to be dining on a lot of corrupt soul tonight. Also to let everyone know this is the retype version of the story of A Deadly Angel as you can tell from the new title. Also to let you know GameDemonKing is going to adopted the old version of A Deadly Angel as he going to put his own spin to it.

Thank you for Beta Reading and editing this chapter for me monsterhuntergod.


	2. Chapter 2: Poolside Massacre

don't own Naruto that is own by the creator of Naruto series.

Summary: Shinigami is jealous. Why? Because every deity except him has a mortal body. One day he find's Hinata, and then thing's get out of control Rated M for Very graphic images, only the most stable of mind's may enter. NaruHina. Rework and Improved Version

**TUAOA:Shin Hissatsu Tenshi**

**Chapter 2: Poolside Massacre**

Hinata was in the Hyuga Compound taking a shower now in her private bathroom. She wash away all the blood that was on her body as she then turn off the shower. She then went out of the shower and started drying herself off with a lavender towel as she opened the bathroom door as it lead into her room. She walked into the room as she opened up her drawers and started putting her clothes on. After she was done putting her clothes on she turn her sight on a open closet full of swimming suit.

"I wondered what swimming suit I should wear?" Hinata asked herself as everyone of the swimming suit were innocent looking one piece model. She then grabbed a lavender and white one out of the closet before closing it.

"Okay then I am ready to go to the pool." Hinata cheerfully said as she grabbed Naruto wallet off her little vanity mirror desk and proceed to walk out of her room.

Meanwhile with Naruto...

He manage to get inside the Hyuga Compound. But the problems is that he currently being chased by several Main and Second Branch members who are royally pissed off at him right now. The reason they still remembered what Naruto did to them last week involving purple dye in some of there clothing the only one not affect by the whole ordeal is Hinata.

"Come on you guys can't you take a joke I mean it happen last week!" Naruto scream in terror as now the Hyuga clansmen now got a hold of bow and arrows and started firing them at the teenage boy.

Meanwhile with Hinata...

She arrived at the indoor swimming pool place that was surprisingly located near Naruto apartment. She can't believe they took the time to build this place. Hinata then went inside the building as she looked around and see everyone in the pool having fun. Except Hinata then sense wicked and evil thoughts emitting from all the people inside the indoor pool.

"I just have to ignored them, I trying to confess to Naruto-kun not blank out and cause a massacre like I did the last time." Hinata muttered to herself as the Shinigami watch from his realm.

"Damn she broke out of it again. But I just have to wait for another trigger. Actually two more trigger to be exact then I can contact little miss Hinata about her role as my avatar." the Shinigami said as Hinata went into the changing room and change out of her shinobi clothes and into her swimming outfit. She then walk toward the pool and got in it.

"Oh this is cold and I just going to enjoy myself and tell Naruto-kun about my feeling for him. Not listen this weird urges of mine." Hinata muttered to herself when suddenly she was hearing someone talking about Naruto.

"Wait who talking about Naruto-kun?" Hinata muttered to herself as she turn around in the water as she spotted someone who was supposed to be in prison. Mizuki was sitting in the swimming pool surrounded by many of the swimmers as Hinata was starting to feel dizzy from the wickedness that was being emitted out of everyone.

"I can't believe that you did that to the Kyuubi brat." One of the women giggled as Hinata remembered Naruto telling her about what was inside of him and she accepted him for it. She also remembered that how they became best friends when she didn't abandon him after he told her his dark secret. But anyway she was getting mad at how Mizuki keeps calling Naruto the Kyuubi. When Naruto work so hard to get people to see him for himself not the Kyuubi.

"So Mizuki how you got out of prison anyway?" one of the women asked.

"That because I was such a good boy HAHAHA!" Mizuki laughed as the women surrounding him giggled.

"Also you got to know this you know those demon orphan, those children that were born without no family on the Kyuubi attack. Well I killed one of them but not before having fun with her body." Mizuki boasted loudly as everyone in the building started laughing at the though of one of those demon child being killed. Everyone except Hinata that is as her mind went blank again as she got out of the water and started making hand signs. She started having a weird form of memory flooding her mind as she unleash the jutsu that just came into her head.

"Shinigami Suiton: Kuro Suraimu( Death God Water Release: Black Slime)!" Hinata shouted the technique in her mind as the surrounding water turn pitch black.

Meanwhile with the Shinigami...

"Yes she finally activated one of my techniques. Which turn the any body of water in a living black slime of death!" the Shinigami cackle insanely as a little girl with pink hair wearing a toga and had angel wings coming out of her back climb up the Shinigami back.

"Oh Cupid what are you doing here?" Shinigami asked as Cupid was looking at the little orb that showed the mortal world.

"Shi-kun what are you doing?" Cupid asked innocently as the Shinigami just signed.

"Just watching my little avatar carry out my will on earth." Shinigami said as he took out a candy.

"Also here your candy that the reason you over here right?" Shinigami said as Cupid took the candy out of the Shinigami hand and stuffed it into her mouth.

Back with Hinata...

The Black Slime grabbed Mizuki and pulled him under the surface as people start panicking in the pool of black slime. But sadly for them they won't be able to get out as there effort to swim away was halted by the slime which dragged them under as well. Soon all movement inside the pool ceased as half melted body floated back up into the surface as the water return to normal.

"Lucky everyone was in the pool so I don't have to worry about any survivor. Also a plus there was no children with those group of corrupted soul just like the last group that I killed." Hinata said to herself as she twitched a little.

"But I really need to get out of here before someone see me!" Hinata muttered as she quick went and get her clothes out of the changing room and she sneak out through the alleyway exit and headed toward Naruto apartment. She had a plan and she hoping Naruto is not home for it to work. Soon Hinata was standing in front of Naruto Apartment as she knock on it first. She waited for a few minute before checking if the door is unlock. Luckily it was unlocked as she entered Naruto house and set her plan into motion.

Meanwhile with Naruto...

He was making his way toward the indoor swimming pool place. He soon stop in front of the door as he took notice everything is quiet. He slowly opened up the door as he went inside.

"Oh my Kami what could have done this?" Naruto gasped in shock as he looked at the massacre before him as the half melted and drowned bodies of the victims littered the swimming pool.

"I hope Hinata-chan is not in this mess!" Naruto said as he was worried about the Hyuga Heiress safety. He started checking around the pool as he spotted Mizuki skeleton at the bottom of the pool but no corpse of his best friend. Naruto let out a sign of relief.

"Okay then I just call the ANBU and they come over here and seal off this area. But this mean there a serial killer loose in Konoha!" Naruto finally exclaimed in shock as he ran out of the indoor pool and head for his apartment. He soon stopped in front of his door as he hears the sound of the shower going on.

Naruto quietly enter his apartment as he took a kunai out of his pocket. He slowly approached the shower area as he stand right outside of it. He can only know one person that always try to take a shower in his home. Naruto quickly burst through the bathroom door with his kunai held high.

"Stop using my shower you demonic butterfly women!" Naruto scream at the top of his lung as he then took notice who in his shower. It was not his mortal enemies the Akuma-Cho but Hinata in a very sexy one piece swimming suit.

"I so sorry Hinata-chan!" Naruto screamed as he covered his eye with one hand well Hinata was blushing furiously.

Five minute later...

Both Naruto and Hinata who was wearing her regular clothes now were sitting in Naruto living room. Both of them were blushing. Naruto for the reason of seeing Hinata in a swimming suit and also the fact Kyuubi was replaying the image in his head constantly. Hinata for her plan not working that well as Naruto was suppose to see her cooking at a stove wearing the swimming outfit. Plus there was the fact she almost got killed by Naruto as he was shouting something about butterfly women? Naruto already told her about the massacre as she secretly know she was the cause of it.

"So Hinata-chan you weren't at the pool the whole time but just waiting for me at my apartment?" Naruto asked as Hinata just nodded her head.

"I didn't what to be at the pool by myself so I thought I just wait right here for you Naruto-kun." Hinata lied as she felt sick to her stomach for doing that to Naruto but she didn't what to lose Naruto friendship thinking she some kind of sick demented freak and she really need to figure out why she having these impulse to kill those people. She know they deserved it but the right thing to do is actually report them to the authority not kill them. It almost like she had another personality inside of herself.

"Anyway Hinata-chan I glad you didn't went over there or else you would have been among those dead bodies." Naruto said as he hug Hinata tightly as she started blushing more deeply.

"I would have been very sad if you were dead." Naruto said as he let go of her.

"Uh Naruto-kun I what to ask you something very important question?" Hinata asked as what Naruto said earlier been bugging her.

"Sure ask away." Naruto replied.

"What did you mean about Demonic Butterfly Women?" Hinata asked.

"Ah I don't what to talk about it right now." Naruto quickly said as Hinata just let it drop for now.

"Anyway Hinata-chan you what to go visit Ino tomorrow?" Naruto asked as Hinata nodded her head as maybe hanging out with Naruto with people she know will take her mind away from these murderous impulses.

"Well see ya later then Hinata-chan." Naruto said as Hinata got up and gave Naruto his wallet back first before heading toward the apartment door she know she can't tell Naruto her feeling right now as it not the right moment yet.

"Goodbye Naruto-kun." Hinata called out before exiting out of his apartment with Naruto standing up and locking his apartment door.

"I got to catch this criminal or else he kill more people. But also so he doesn't get Hinata-chan. So I will make it my mission to catch this serial killer." Naruto muttered to himself as he truly care deeply about his best friend Hinata safety. He then went to call the ANBU so they can clean up the crime scene.

Meanwhile with Hinata...

It was nighttime now as Hinata was making her way back to her family compound. She didn't what to be late or else her father might have something to say her which she know she not going to like it. But Hinata was soon experiencing a pain in her head as she got closer to the compound. She quickly went inside and toward her room. She locked the door to her room as soon her world started spinning.

"What happening to me?" Hinata muttered to herself not expecting a answer.

"Just look into your vanity mirror and you will see what wrong with you." a voice that sound very similar to Hinata called out to her. Hinata was shaken by this voice so she went toward her vanity mirror and look at the mirror not seeing anything out of the ordinary. But Hinata then took notice there was something on top of her head. It almost look like a chibi version of herself.

"Hello my name is Atanih," said the little chibified version of Hinata. As Hinata did the only thing that anyone will do in this kind of situation, she screamed.

"Quiet. All I'm here to do is talk." the little thing said

"What do you want?" Hinata asked scared out of her mind as she though this problem of hers was actually affecting her mentally now.

"Master Shinigami would like you to become his avatar, a being that channel his power into this world." Atanih replied

"So, you want me to become a homicidal maniac?" Hinata asked in shock.

"I would not put it that way, but ya." the mini replied

"Absolutely not!" Hinata screamed

"Why not, are you chicken?" Atanih said

"How can you ask me that, there is no way I would do that." Hinata shouted at her mini.

"You killed at the restaurant and the pool, so why not more?" Atanih simply stated.

"Get out!" Hinata shouted in distress as she didn't what to listen to this chibi version of herself. That was just telling her to be a murderer. Even if she was a shinobi she not some kind of craze killer.

"Oh, I see. But I will say this. You could use his power to protect and win your precious Naruto. Plus there are cruel people out there that will try to harm him. I mean you heard what Mizuki did to one of those orphan right, you could also prevent more of those orphans death even if they are shinobi, people are always prejudice against things they don't fully understand so Naruto and those orphans will always be in danger, just because Naruto have the Kyuubi in him while those orphans were just born on a wrong day." Atanih said as she simply vanish into thin air.

Hinata stood there in shock, protect Naruto and have him love her too. As much as she would not want to become a serial killer, she could not help but wonder, could it do as she said it would. But then what would Naruto actually think of her then if he found out she became a serial killer just for him. Would he understand she have to be avatar for the Death God or would he call her mentally ill person and shunned her.

**MonsterHunterGod: I can say this, I love working on this story. So many possibility's. It's like the Halloween movies, so many way's to kill people. I do have to admit I was the one starting Shinigami being like the joker in a way, and for some reason it caught on. So, If anyone has anything bad to say about this story, take it up with me.**

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well if you all wondering about the Shinigami thing MonsterHunterGod was talking about. We know the Shinigami is in the Naruto verse but we don't know him or her personality so both MonsterHunterGod and I gave him a Joker like personality to fit in this story. Anyway Hinata struck again this time killing Mizuki and more corrupt soul with one of the Shinigami techniques. Naruto has a mortal enemy in something he called the Demonic Butterfly Women aka Akuma Cho(Devil Butterfly) or Cho-Onna( Butterfly Women). Naruto also vowed to catch the serial killer in order to keep Hinata safe can any of you see the irony in that. Also Hinata meets Atanih who told her she is the Avatar of the Shinigami. What will all of you think going to happen next chapter.

Thank you for Beta Reading and editing this chapter for me monsterhuntergod. Also don't worry I will not forget my other stories. This is chapter 2 of the rework as I fix some errors that was in the first one plus extend some of the scenes as well.


	3. Chapter 3: It a Blast!

don't own Naruto that is own by the creator of Naruto series.

Summary: Shinigami is jealous. Why? Because every deity except him has a mortal body. One day he find's Hinata, and then thing's get out of control Rated M for Very graphic images, only the most stable of mind's may enter. NaruHina. Rework Version.

**TUAOA: Shin Hissatsu Tenshi**

**Chapter 3: It a Blast!**

It the morning of the next day as Hinata was making her way to Naruto apartment. She was still thinking about what her mini me told her about her being the Shinigami avatar. There also the fact what Atanih said to her last night about using her power to protect Naruto and have him love her. But would Naruto really love her if she became a serial killer or just see her as a sick demented monster?

"I so confused?" Hinata muttered to herself as she bumps into a weird and very tall female wearing a odd white trench coat and hooded outfit standing outside the apartment complex.

"Gomen! I didn't mean to bump into you." Hinata quickly apologize as the weird women just looked at Hinata before just ignoring her as the women just walk away. Hinata watched as the women walked away as Hinata felt there was something odd about the women. But she ignored that as she went up the stairs as she never took notice a powder-like substance on the ground as the women walked away.

"Naruto-kun are you awake?" Hinata asked as she was now knocking at Naruto apartment door as she heard him unlocking it. Soon the door open as Hinata was little bit surprise at what she see now. Naruto looked terrified about something as he was holding a can of bug repellant in one hand well he was holding a kunai in the other hand.

"Is that women gone yet?" Naruto asked as Hinata nodded her head.

"That is very good then, so anyway Hinata-chan are you ready to visit Ino?" Naruto asked in a very cheerfully tone of voice.

"Sure Naruto-kun but can I ask you something what the deal with the bug repellant and kunai. Plus the fact you ask me if that women that been standing in front of your apartment complex?" Hinata asked as Naruto lost the smile on his face.

"I really don't what to talk about it, I'm kind of uncomfortable about the subject." Naruto replied looking very uncomfortable at the moment them.

"Okay Naruto-kun I will let it go for now but I just hope that you will tell me what wrong if you feel up to it." Hinata replied.

"Okay then I will promise when I feel up to it, I will tell you about the whole thing." Naruto said as both of them left the apartment and started heading toward where ever Ino is currently at.

Meanwhile at a secret laboratory …

A person was working inside a very dark laboratory as figure which can be made out to be female was mixing up vials of different poison and serums. The women was carefully pouring in royal purple liquid into a huge container. The women breathe out a sigh of relief as the last of weird royal purple liquid went into the container. Suddenly the lights turn on revealing eighteen year old Ino in a lab coat.

"Chouji what I told you about turning the light on so quickly!" Ino shouted as she round on her chubby friend.

"Sorry about that Shikamaru and I was looking for you?" Chouji said as he took notice of the weird red liquid that Ino was standing next to. Shikamaru chose that moment to walk in as he just sigh to himself.

"So here you are again making more troublesome stuff to kill off all your cheating ex-boyfriends huh?" Shikamaru said as he know Ino been having boy troubles but he didn't think she go this far and he know she never even test any of these stuff yet.

"Oh no Shikamaru what I making is various poison to humiliated those bastards. The poisons to kill people are in a another bunch of containers. Anyway I making Chouji a girlfriend with this royal purple slime here." Ino said as both Chouji and Shikamaru looked at her oddly.

"Wait when you decided to do this?" Chouji asked in shock.

"It right when you sign the contract to be my guinea pigs." Ino commented offhandedly which cause both of them to look at her.

"What!" Both Shikamaru and Chouji shouted when Naruto and Hinata just enter Ino secret laboratory.

"Wait a second how did you two find my secret laboratory?" Ino asked as Naruto and Hinata were looking around.

"Well Ino-chan you kind of had a very big sign that said Ino Laboratory outside." Hinata answered.

"There also the fact it in the middle of one the training ground that the whole Konoha 13 like to hang out at?

"I told you it was a stupid idea." Shikamaru commented.

"Don't make me introduce a lust venom into your body that will attract girls that act just like Temari. Do you really what that to happen Shikamaru!" Ino threaten Shikamaru who paled as he know dating Temari was troublesome by itself but ending up attracting more girls with Temari personality is worse and a hazard to his health.

"I be quiet." Shikamaru quickly said as Ino just smirked.

"Anyway what you two want anyway?" Ino asked.

"Well we just what to hang out with you guys." Naruto said.

"I heard what happen between you and Sakura." Hinata said as Ino looked distant.

"Don't talk about that bitch around me. I can't believe she stole some of my best batch of my venom and wasted it on that mission you were on Naruto." Ino growled at as she remembered that Sakura stole her poison.

"I still can't believe she miss and I got stabbed by her poison drench kunai! If I didn't know any better I though she did that on purpose when she said her hands slipped. My ass still feel sore because of whatever is inside that poison you made!" Naruto complained.

"Let forgot about that for now and Hinata I kind of glad you are here as I got something special for you." Ino said as she took out a bottle full of weird color changing liquid.

"What this?" Hinata asked very confused.

"This here is my most dangerous mixture of venom to date and I need you to field test it when you get the chance." Ino said as she quickly seal the bottle up in a scroll.

"So what the venom mixture of anyway?" Hinata asked.

"Well it a mixture of a species of snakes and spiders that think you will find interesting on how there venom work." Ino said as Shikamaru and Chouji know she going into a lecture mode now.

Meanwhile with the Shinigami...

He was preparing several items for Hinata when she make her third slaughter and trip the final trigger. He was looking at a fish tank with very tiny fishes swimming around when he heard someone approaching him. The Shinigami turn around and took notice it was very busty women approaching him. The women had flowing red hair and was wearing celestial robes with a odd wheel like object floating behind her back. He know her as Amaterasu the Shinto Sun Goddess.

"Hello Amaterasu what you doing over here?" Shinigami said toward the Shinto Sun Goddess as he continued to work on Hinata items.

"Well I heard from Cupid that you got a avatar?" Amaterasu said as Shinigami turn around and looked at her.

"Yup I did and I proud of it." Shinigami stated as Amaterasu looked at the orb that was viewing Hinata now.

"So is this your avatar? I suspect someone of a more vicious type not a shy wallflower?" Amaterasu asked as she watch Naruto and Hinata interacting with each other.

"Oh don't be deceived she more vicious then anyone I ever seen and there a old saying watch out for the quiet or shy one they can be wild at some times." Shinigami said.

"Shinigami I need to ask but have you seen Kami Avatar?" Amaterasu asked the Death God as when she was talking to Kami who oddly now couldn't track her avatar anymore. So Amaterasu decided to go to Shinigami to find out if Kami Avatar died recently.

"Nope no soul of Kami Avatar base through here that for sure. Actually the oddest thing is there was no souls coming out of the continent were Kami Avatar was on since I know that place was a war torn and diseased ravage place. Plus a highly superstitious and backward place as well when some souls I received there were burned at a cross for being accused of being a witch. When in fact they were innocent." Shinigami replied.

"So she not dead then?" Amaterasu asked.

"That all I can tell. Let check on that continent then because now I curious on what happening over there." Shinigami spoke up as he created a viewing orb that showed the continent that Kami Avatar was suppose to be on. But all he found was just the ocean as the huge continent just plain disappeared.

"That is very odd that for sure. It just vanished." Shinigami said as he looked at the scene before him.

Back with Hinata...

She was by herself now as Naruto went off with Shikamaru and Chouji to get something for Ino as Hinata was now outside of Ino Secret Laboratory. Hinata walk around into different training area as she pass by Sasuke sweet talking to another one of his fangirls which Hinata find very odd at the least including when Sakura is over there as well smiling. Hinata just kept on walking away very fast as she was deeply creep out by the sight.

"That is the most oddest sight I have ever seen, that I officially creep out." Hinata said as Atanih chose that moment to appear on her head.

"Hinata I sense the souls of the corrupt!" Atanih muttered as she force Hinata to go into the direction that she sensing the souls from. Soon both of them came across a clearing with several Shinobi dropout were hanging out. Hinata can see there wicked deed floating above there heads.

"Wait a second I know that girl over there that Ami the girl that bullied Naruto, Sakura and I including half the class during the academy. I didn't know she had a gang." Hinata said when she heard Ami started talking to her gang.

"Okay boys I'm very glad we sold that little girl in that underground human auction." Ami said as she was standing at one side of the her gang well the rest of them were crowd around each other. Hinata quietly pulled out a kunai with a paper bomb attach to it as the Shinigami spotted that she was going to make another slaughter so he created temporal bubble around the area so Hinata can kill those people with out anyone interfering.

"I can't believe Ami will do something so evil as human smuggling." Hinata muttered to herself as she throws the kunai at one of Ami gang members which hit him square in the forehead.

"Oh Shit!" Ami screamed as the kunai exploded taking out all of the Ami gang members in the explosion and severely wounded Ami in the process.

"Who the fuck did that!" Ami shouted as Hinata walked into the clearing as Ami quickly spotted Hinata.

"Oh it you pale eye freak what you doing here!" Ami shouted in pain as she was laying on the ground with Hinata approaching her.

"Oh they're gonna have to glue you back together. IN HELL!" Hinata shouted as she was getting closer to Ami who eyes widen in shock.

"Wait a second did you do this!" Ami shouted as Hinata pick her up off the ground.

"I going to ask you only once were is this human smuggling ring is located at." Hinata asked as she so close to Ami that she can see another one of Ami sin that she almost killed Naruto and it was on purposes by trying to make it look like a accident.

"I not going to talk you fucking bitch." Ami shouted as Atanih just sit on Hinata head.

"Hey Hinata do you know when you received the Shinigami powers you also gain a new power as well in the form of white blood or as it called Shinigami no Chi." Atanih said as Hinata looked interested.

"How do I activated it?" Hinata asked as Atanih just smirked and faded into Hinata body as she felt a surged of information rushing through her body as a tendril made up of a white liquid erupted out of Hinata back not damaging Hinata clothes at all as it went into Ami ear. Soon Ami started violently shaking as she felt her brain being rip apart. Ami head then exploded in a fountain of gore as several drops of Ami blood got on Hinata face. But more of the white liquid came out and started cleaning Hinata up soon her face was clean as she dropped Ami corpse on the ground. Hinata then walked far away from the massacre as she went into another training ground clearing before she collapse on the ground.

Meanwhile with Kakashi...

He was inside his apartment reading his Icha Icha Paradise book when he heard someone knocking on the door. He ignored it as he was very exhausted from the mission he had today. The knock persisted as he finally gave in and got up.

"What do you what?" Kakashi shouted as walk toward the door.

"I here to have some fun." a angelic female voice called out from the other side of the door.

"Uh what kind of fun?" Kakashi asked as he approached the door.

"The hot steamy kind of fun which only involves two people." the voice said seductively as Kakashi quickly opened up the door in a hurry. On the other side of the door was a women dressed in a nun habit as she walked into Kakashi apartment. Kakashi try to get a good look at the women as something about her set him off as he know there was no nun in Konohagakure but suddenly he felt very calm as he just closed the door to his apartment as he was looking at the women before him. Kakashi couldn't make out the women feature as her nun habit was different from the Shinto nun habits.

"Can you close your eye please." the nun asked Kakashi as oddly Kakashi obeyed as it almost like he wasn't in control of his own body.

"Now experience the comfort of Maker or as you call her Kami on this continent gentle loving embrace." Kakashi heard the women voice as soon he felt nothing anymore.

Meanwhile with Hinata...

She soon found herself waking up in a weird realm as she laying down in a ocean of white blood. She quickly got up as she was standing on top of the ocean. Hinata was looking around very confused at the moment when a formed arise from the ocean of white blood. It was Atanih and now she was the same size as Hinata now.

"Hello Hinata how are you doing?" Atanih commented as Hinata quickly turn around.

"What the? Atanih what you doing here and what is this place." Hinata asked

"This is the realm where your new powers are located at and also you will be meeting with the Shinigami now." Atanih said as the Shinigami arrived as he looked down at Hinata.

"So, Hinata, I'm impressed at your skills, how do you feel about being my avatar." he said

"Would Naruto actually love me as a homicidal maniac?" She asked

"That kid has the Kyuubi no Kistune in him! The fox would make him understand. There's nothing to fear, if he loves you like you love him, then there will be no problems." the Shinigami replied.

"Master Shinigami will handle it if there actually big misunderstanding." Atanih said

"I hope so, but please don't make me kill people to often." Hinata asked shyly as she really didn't what to kill people that much. She actually felt afraid of herself of how easily she gave into those murderous urges to kill those corrupt people. She know they were corrupt but still it was plain murder still.

"I'll take that request, but if the urge is too much, then it killing spree time!" The death god laughed.

"So, do we have a deal." The Shinigami said as he hold at his hand. Hinata looked at his hand as she was conflicted on what to do. She wonder what Naruto would do in this kind of situation.

"Deal." Hinata hesitantly said, shaking the Death God hand as it almost like making the deal with Yami. She know she can't disagree with the Shinigami as this power is already inside of her so she really can't refuse even if she wants to Hinata realized.

**MonsterHunterGod: No! Hinata! Please come back! What, was it because I made you pregnant in Godzilla Chronicles! Tell me! I'm terribly sorry about that, just a little, disturbed, but this story now is way to cool. I am honored to work on this project and hopefully Rose Tiger does not kick me out of anti flaming club. So long folks!**

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well as you can see Hinata has finally made the deal with the Shinigami. Also Ino is a mad scientist who would have known? Except she built her Secret Laboratory in a place everybody hang out at. Also what is that mysterious Trench Women that was standing outside Naruto Apartment Complex. Why Naruto is so afraid of this women. Also it seems Ino is making Chouji a girl out of royal purple smile? Also what happen to Kakashi in this chapter when he let that nun in his home. Plus will Hinata stop this human smuggling ring. Also can any of you spot the quote reference that Hinata said in this chapter.

Thank you for Beta Reading and editing this chapter for me monsterhuntergod. Also don't worry I will not forget my other stories. This is the improve version of chapter with some scene changed like Kakashi scene. Plus Hinata having more thoughts on her action as well.


	4. Chapter 4: Haruno Death Auction

don't own Naruto that is own by the creator of Naruto series.

Summary: Shinigami is jealous. Why? Because every deity except him has a mortal body. One day he finds Hinata, and then thing's get out of control Rated M for Very graphic images, only the most stable of mind's may enter. NaruHina. Revised Version.

**TUAOA: Shin Hissatsu Tenshi**

**Chapter 4: Haruno Death Auction**

Hinata was currently waking up after her talk with the Shinigami as laying next to her was a scroll and a weird treasure chest. She got up off the ground as she pick up the scroll and put it in her scroll pouch. She then went and pick up the treasure chest. Which surprisingly was not heavy at all.

"I have to get home fast and without anyone seeing me as well." Hinata said as she started heading back to the Hyuga Compound. She was jumping through the trees as soon there were rooftops she started jumping on those as well. She then reach her clans compound as she didn't what to take the front entrance so she decided to sneak in through the back way. She pass her little sister Hanabi.

"Hello Oneechan." Hanabi called out.

"Hello Imouto." Hinata replied as she continued on her way to her room. She then quickly opened up the door and went inside. Before she lock it up so no one doesn't enter her room. Hinata then turn around as she place the chest down before she open up a secret floor compartment as she place the chest inside of it.

"Okay now no one will ever know of this and I can use it when the time is right. Wait I might as well put this scroll in as well." Hinata muttered to herself as she place the scroll in the floor compartment. She then seal it back up.

Meanwhile with Naruto...

Naruto was approaching Kakashi apartment as he what to spend some time with his sensei. As he got closer to the door, Naruto took notice it was extremely quiet. There was no sound of people or TV coming from the other apartments.

"Okay this is getting very creepy right now." Naruto muttered to himself as he took a kunai out of his kunai holster. He then approached Kakashi apartment door before he started knocking on it. It went wide open as it revealed to Naruto the horror inside. Inside Kakashi apartment it was like something out of a weird nightmare as Kakashi was lying on his bed except he was nude and blood was pooling around him. Naruto got close to the body as he can tell Kakashi was stabbed standing up and that someone proceed to strip him of his clothes from what he can tell. Naruto took notice that were was some kind of juice covering Kakashi junk and half his stomach as well he then took notice of something on Kakashi forehead. There was some kind of symbol cut on to his head. It seems to be a very odd pentagram.

"I need to know if anyone in the other apartments complex are alive?" Naruto asked himself as he went out of Kakashi apartment as he went to the apartment next door as he try the door. He soon found that it to was unlocked just like Kakashi apartment as Naruto went inside to check on the people inside as he just hope they were just sleeping. But as he enter the apartment he took notice of a couple on the bed as both of them were nude and dead as well as far as Naruto can tell from the bloodstained. Naruto took notice of a same marking that was on the couple body as one on the man head and while the other one was craved into the women breast. Naruto also took notice of something that he just realized.

"Why do they look so peaceful?" Naruto asked himself as he ran out of the apartment as he went to get the ANBU as he suspect everyone in the apartment complex is dead.

Back with Hinata..

It was night out now as Hinata was wandering through Konoha. Hinata was approaching the Haruno Marketplace. The reason is to stop a certain auction that she know is going to happen very soon. Atanih was sitting on her head giving her direction as they came to there destination. Which oddly didn't had a single person on the street of the marketplace.

"Okay Atanih were is the exact location of the human auction?" Hinata ask as Atanih slowly looked around before spotting a huge store that said Haruno Mart.

"That the one!" Atanih shouted as Hinata started making her way toward the store when Atanih started pulling on Hinata hair.

"Ow what that for?" Hinata asked as Atanih floated off of Hinata head and looked directly at her.

"You can't go in there looking like that you need to change your appearance so no one can link the murders to you." Atanih said as she snap her finger as a white hooded robe appear on Hinata body. She looked at her new attire as she was very impressed by the way it looks. Atanih then vanish into Hinata body as who appearance started to change. Her skin turn gray as her hair became pure white. While her eyes became a soulless black color. Hinata looked at herself in a nearby window as she shock by the change to her body.

"So this is my disguise and you alter my appearance I very impress by this." Hinata commented as she put the hood on her head to cover up her head and hide her face feature just encase someone put two and two together. She then continue her walk toward the Haruno family store as she open the store door as it was still unlock. She then made her way to the back of the store and right toward the massive freezer room. She open the door and quietly enter it. She then begin her search for something in the freezing room as she found what she was looking for as she open a hidden trap door. She then proceed to go down the ladder before long she was in a underground installation.

"So this is the place and there slaves everywhere and there were they make their sale." Hinata commented as she see a whole lot of people lock up in cage. But farther way is a whole lot people gathering around a stage as Hinata can see Sakura family standing on the stage. But Hinata couldn't see Sakura in sight.

"So Sakura family is running this business and I bet Sakura doesn't even know what her family been doing this whole thing or she could be guilty as well." Hinata commented to herself as Atanih floated out of Hinata body.

"Hey Hinata-chan I can free all these slave and get a nice little revolt going as I can provide them with weapons." Atanih said as Hinata looked at her mini-me in confusion.

"How in the world are you going to do that?" Hinata asked as her mini-me just smiled.

"Like this Hinata." Atanih said as she snapped her fingers as all the cages were turn into iron bars as the now freed slaves pick up the iron weapon and started charging at the group of people that were previous going to buy them as the Slaves started killing the slavers.

"Come on Hinata-chan join in on the fun!" Atanih spoke up as she went back into Hinata body who proceed to go into the crowd as Hinata grabbed a escaping slaver as she sent a Jyuuken strike to his head killing him instantly. Two slavers charge at Hinata but a tendrils made of white blood came out of her body and impale the slavers instantly. Soon the tendrils moved upward splitting the slavers in half.

"I going to kill every last slavers and scumbags that I find." Hinata muttered to herself as her hands became claws as she lash out and rip a Haruno family members throat out. Hinata was slowly making her way to the stage as she see Sakura mother Lily Haruno who Hinata remembers is one of the civilian council members. Hinata know Lily will have some kind of important information on her if the council have any dark secrets. Hinata slaughter a couple more Haruno family members as she then took a massive leap and landed on the stage which cause Lily to try to attack her with knife. But Hinata knock it away as she then punch Lily in the stomach knocking all her breath out in that blow.

"Who the fuck are you bitch?" Lily screamed loudly at Hinata hurting her ears in the process. But Hinata white blood tendrils quickly grabbed Lily by the throat.

"I going to ask you once is Sakura a part of this smuggling ring." Hinata asked as Lily just shake her head no.

"Okay then I going to ask you another question do any of the other council member on the civilian side or shinobi are in on this disgusting trade?" Hinata asked as the slaves crowded around the bottom of the stage. Lily just spitted at Hinata hitting her in the face which one of white blood tendrils just started wiping it away.

"You know what I just find out the hard way but I can say there are some people that will be very interested showing you their displeasure." Hinata said as she throw Lily into the crowd of slaves who descended on the Haruno as they proceed to beat and bludgeon her to death.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Lily scream in pain as the slave continued to beat her to death as one of the children slave rammed a steel pole directly into Lily throat piercing it as she started choking on her own blood. Then two strong man grabbed Lily arms as they started pulling until they ripped them off there sockets. Lily was still alive as the slaves proceed to ripe and torture Lily apart piece by piece. Hinata know Lily will die soon as she know Lily blood will keep on pumping as either Lily die from choking to death on her own blood or from extreme blood loss as the slaves ripe Lily legs off now.

"Well I hope all of you can go back to your family now." Hinata said as she walked away.

"Thank you for saving us." one of the former children slave called out as Hinata turn around.

"Your welcome and I glad all of you got your revenge on that vile women." Hinata said as she started climbing up the ladder as the slave just stand around the now dead Lily Haruno. In the process of leaving the store Hinata grabbed one of the cash register and throw it at the window. Soon alarms start ringing as Hinata fled the store as she know the ANBU will come and mostly likely help the now confused slaves. As she flee down the street someone grabbed her robes and stopped her. Hinata quickly turn around and saw Naruto was right behind her holding on to her robes.

"I saw you leaving the store just as the alarmed ringed and I believe you must be the serial killer that killed all those people at the indoor swimming pool." Naruto said as Hinata know she can't say anything as Naruto will instantly recognized her voice. Naruto pulled her into a tight embrace so Hinata couldn't escape as he unintentionally groped Hinata breast cause her to moan out very loud which Naruto quickly release her in a panic.

"I sorry I didn't mean to grope you!" Naruto shouted as he then remember he supposed to hold the serial killer down who he found oddly is not attacking him. But Hinata quickly grabbed Naruto and throw him into a store window. She then run off as Hinata know she have to ditch the disguise. But she still was blushing as she can't believe Naruto grope her even if he didn't know it was her at the time she loved the feeling of his hands on her breast. But she also worried if she hurt Naruto when she threw him into the department store windows.

Meanwhile with Naruto...

He stumbled out of the department store with his wounds healed already. Naruto looked around for the serial killer as he keep hearing the Kyuubi muttering in his head. Naruto was confuse about what the Kyuubi was saying but he know the serial killer could be anywhere right now. He then spotted a figure approaching from down the street. Naruto got a clearer look at the figure that was approaching as it was Hinata who attire seem to be dirty.

"Hinata-chan are you alright?" Naruto asked as he run up to Hinata who looked at him.

"Yes I alright it just some person in white push me down that all." Hinata said as Naruto eye widen in shock.

"Hinata-chan that was the serial killer are you hurt at all?" Naruto asked as he started explaining Hinata form to see if there any damage to her being. Lucky there was none.

"It alright Naruto-kun I didn't got hurt and it seems the serial killer was in a hurry anyway." Hinata said.

"I glad you didn't got hurt Hinata-chan but why were you out in this time of hour wandering around?" Naruto asked.

"Well I was heading toward the Haruno Mart to get some cinnamon rolls." Hinata replied.

"Well Hinata-chan the mart got hit by that serial killer so I don't know how many people are dead in there but I bet it going to be lot." Naruto said as Hinata took notice of something odd about Naruto. He seems to be upset about something.

"Naruto-kun is there something wrong you seem depress about something?" Hinata asked as Naruto just sighed.

"Well Hinata-chan, I found Kakashi dead today." Naruto replied as Hinata had a look of shock on her face.

"What happen to him?" Hinata asked.

"Well I found his body nude and I don't what to say but there was a symbol craved into his forehead." Naruto replied as he didn't what to tell Hinata when he got back with the ANBU they proceed to search the apartments and found everyone nude and dead with a peaceful expression on there face with that symbol craved into there flesh.

"Naruto does this symbol concern you in anyway?" Hinata asked as Naruto looked at her in the eye as tears was coming from his eye as he came to the reality that his sensei was dead and mostly like from what the ANBU discovered his corpse was sexually violated.

"No it doesn't Hinata-chan what ever gave you that idea." Naruto said when suddenly Hinata was hugging him.

"Come on Naruto-kun you can tell me I your best friend and I believe it that Demonic Butterfly Women that you been talking about earlier. So come on Naruto-kun just please tell me." Hinata said as Naruto just hugged her back.

"I still not ready Hinata-chan but I glad you here to comfort me. But to let you know I don't think it was that Butterfly Women that did it." Naruto said as he hold on to Hinata as he didn't what to let her go as he afraid she might end up dead as well. But this renew his goal of catching that sick demented serial killer as she now killed those people at the pool and now Kakashi.

Meanwhile on the rooftop nearby. The Trench Coat Women was standing on the rooftop as she was watching Naruto and Hinata. She was staring at Naruto and Hinata as one can tell she was shaking in anger as she was glaring at Hinata. The women suddenly vanished in a wave of moths and light particles. Where she once was just the severely mutilated and dried up corpse of Haruno Sakura as silk covered the entire rooftop. One can tell Sakura was still alive when she got her fluids drained out of her as her shriveled up corpse have a look of pure terror and pain on her face.

Meanwhile far away from the two best friends was the nun as she was walking out of a alleyway as behind her was the nude corpse of Ebisu. His clothes neatly folded right beside his corpse and a stabbed wound in his chest. He had a peaceful expression on his face as the same pentagram was craved into his stomach this time.

"That person soul have been saved. But there is more people souls to save as they shall reward me for saving them." the Nun spoke to herself.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well Naruto found out that Kakashi died along with everyone else in the apartment complex. Hinata stopped the Haruno family underground auction ring. With Lily being brutally killed by the escape slaves. But Hinata almost got caught by Naruto but she manage to get anyway. The Trench Coat Women is still following after Naruto as he still won't tell Hinata the reason why but Naruto is deeply afraid of her that for sure. Plus the Trench Coat Women killed Sakura in a weird way as well. Plus the Nun strike again as well. Can anyone guess why the title is now called Haruno Death Auction.

Thank you for Beta Reading and editing this chapter for me monsterhuntergod. Also what to ask you guys something should I do a NaruHina chapter to strength there bonds more? As all of you can tell this is the improve version of chapter 4 as several scene are different now. Plus sorry MonsterHunterGod for getting rid of your author note but with the changes to the chapter your note wouldn't make a whole lot of sense now.


	5. Chapter 5: Bonding

I don't own Naruto that is own by the creator of Naruto series.

Summary: Shinigami is jealous. Why? Because every deity except him has a mortal body. One day he finds Hinata, and then thing's get out of control Rated M for Very graphic images, only the most stable of mind's may enter. NaruHina.

**TUAOA:Shin Hissatsu Tenshi**

**Chapter 5: Bonding**

It was morning of the next day now as Hinata woke up from her bed. She remember what happen last night and how one of Naruto precious people died on him. Hinata was truly felt sorry for Naruto now as the way Naruto talk about Kakashi as she comforted him told her those two were like brothers. Hinata made a promise in that moment to bring the person or thing that did that to Kakashi to justice.

"Anyway Naruto-kun said we going to hang out today. I just hope there nothing that will ruin are time together." Hinata muttered to herself as she remembered that Naruto told her what they are going to do is a secret. But he also told her to bring her swimsuit. Hinata started getting herself ready for her day of hanging out with Naruto. But she also have to figure out why Naruto is so afraid of this butterfly women it driving her crazy. So Hinata went into her bathroom and got started working on herself.

Meanwhile with Shinigami...

He was watching Hinata get ready for what the Shinigami consider her day off. He know he made a promise to her to not have her kill so many people all the time so he lessen the murderous impulse to slaughter the wicked. He then felt someone climbing on his shoulder again.

"Okay Cupid here your candy." Shinigami said as without looking he stuff a candy into little Cupid mouth. He then went back to his work as he also remembered he promise Hinata that Naruto will love her for what she is. But in order for that to happen or for Naruto to even think of Hinata like that need some kind of angelic help. The Shinigami then realize something he have a little angelic helper with him right now and the plus side she deals in love.

"Hey Cupid if you what more candy what about you help me with something." the Shinigami asked as Cupid finished eating her candy and looked at him cutely.

Back with Hinata...

She was with Naruto right now as both of them were making their way to what Hinata can tell is a lake front. She was holding her duffel bag which held her swimsuit in it. Naruto was also carrying a duffel bag as well. They soon arrived at the massive lake front as Hinata survey the area. She was glad that no one else is here.

"So Hinata-chan today we are going swimming." Naruto said as he went into the surrounding woods to change into his swimming attire. Hinata did the same as she went to a different part of woods and change out of her attire and into her swimsuit. What Hinata didn't know that Atanih secretly floated out of her body and away from her as she headed right toward Naruto location. Atanih spotted Naruto bending down putting his clothes away as he was wearing a pair of orange swimming trunks. Atanih then quickly flew into Naruto without him knowing a single thing.

"Whoa this is the inside of Naruto mind?" Atanih said to herself as she was in a very creepy looking forest. Naruto mind have improve a lot when both Naruto and Hinata became friends. She wander through the forest when she came upon a lock up cage as a giant pair of eye were staring at her.

"Who in the world are you and do I sense the Shinigami power emitting from your body?" the Kyuubi spoke as the person standing before him resemble Naruto lady friend Hinata.

"My name is Atanih and I have a deal to make with you mister Kurama." Atanih said as the Kyubi just looked at her with his eyebrow raised as only three people know his real name that was his "father", Kami and the Shinigami.

"I listening." Kurama replied.

Meanwhile with Naruto and Hinata...

They were busy having funny in the lake water now. Naruto was splashing water into Hinata face causing her to giggle as she splash him back. Hinata was having fun as she can forget that she was ever a Avatar of the Shinigami.

"So Naruto-kun what your view on someone doing either good or evil?" Hinata asked as she what to started a conversation with him.

"Well my view if someone do good thing and try to stop any suffering is a good person in my book. Well people like Orochimaru I consider are scum." Naruto said as Hinata decide to ask Naruto her next question as both of them were floating in the water as Hinata was blushing at seeing Naruto in just a swimming trunk.

"Naruto-kun what do you think of someone doing something evil like slaughter but it was for a good reason?" Hinata asked as Naruto just looked at her.

"Well I really don't know what to think. I mean I might have to hear them out first before passing judgment on them." Naruto replied as he just floated on his back which Hinata mimicked.

"Anyway Naruto-kun I got something to show you?" Hinata said as she sit up in the water now.

"Atanih come out now?" Hinata called out as Naruto looked at her with a confuse look on his face.

"Who now?" Naruto just asked as Hinata kept on calling for Atanih.

"I right here!" Atanih shouted as she fade out of Naruto body scaring the living daylight out of him.

"Holy Shit what in the world is she? Naruto asked as he calmed himself down.

"Atanih what were you doing inside of Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she was really confused what her dark persona doing inside of Naruto. She really hope Atanih didn't do anything to Naruto body or his seal for that matter.

"Oh I was just looking around inside the forest he called a mind?" Atanih replied as Naruto raised a eyebrow at that.

"Wait you mean a sewer right?" Naruto asked as he know the inside of his mind is a sewer not a forest.

"No it definitely a forest." Atanih said as Naruto then realize he was talking to a very small floating version of Hinata.

"I just remembered what in the world are you?" Naruto asked.

"Her name is Atanih and she a chibified version of my persona." Hinata replied as Naruto looked at her surprise.

"Whoa were you learn that from and she so cute!" Naruto asked as he reach out and grabbed Atanih in his strong grip as he started explaining her. Atanih started struggling as there one thing she doesn't like which she got from Hinata is to much attention.

"Well I learned this from a scroll but sadly it got eaten by silverfish.." Hinata replied as she know what she telling Naruto is big fat lie but she really not up to it explaining to him that she the Shinigami Avatar. But she know what she doing is very wrong but she was afraid if Naruto found out the truth he might hate her.

"Anyway Naruto-kun can you please explain to me about this Demonic Butterfly Women that got you scared?" Hinata asked as she was very concerned about that as she see the way Naruto acted and it not normal. He was always so cheerfully.

"Okay then I tell you." Naruto replied as he took a deep breath.

"All I know that this lady started appearing during a mission into a weird forest with a bunch of giant caterpillars. I accidentally blow up half the forest along with the caterpillar. But that was kind of Sakura fault as she accidentally threw a kunai with a very high grade paper bomb attach to it. Then this butterfly women appeared and she was angry as hell. She then pointed at me saying I would give her a new brood. She then attacked us but we got anyway. But that was two month ago." Naruto said as Hinata was shock by the story.

"So why are you still afraid Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she was afraid of his next answer.

"Because I believe she followed me back to Konoha and I know she been terrorizing me ever since. I think she still after me to give her a new brood." Naruto said as Hinata fear were confirmed Naruto was being hunted by a Demoness. But not to kill him but to breed with him.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" Hinata asked.

"I really don't know what you can do to help me but don't worry anything about because I'm Uzumaki Naruto and nothing going to stop me not even a creepy butterfly women that what to rape me." Naruto weakly said as he was shaking visibly well tightening his grip on Atanih who pass out a while ago as Naruto was telling his story.

"Oh sorry about that Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he gave Atanih back to Hinata who just faded back into Hinata body.

"Well Naruto-kun I race you back to the shore." Hinata said as she started swimming back to shore as Naruto was slowly swimming after her watching her butt.

'I got to say that Hyuga girl got a nice ass including a nice set of breast as well!" the Kyuubi spoke in Naruto mind as Naruto growled in his mind.

"She is my best friend fuzzball so don't get any idea of taking over my body." Naruto spoke in his mind.

"Anyway I approve of her to be your mate or as you human call it your girlfriend or wife." Kyuubi said as what he learned from Atanih that Hinata is the Avatar of the Shinigami. But they also made a deal concerning about Hinata sanity which the Kyuubi is thinking about. But he had a plan but in order for it to work both of Naruto and Hinata had to get together and do the deed. But he wonder if his plan will work or just make the eventually revealing much more worse then it actually is as Kurama heard Naruto promise to catch the killer. But the killer turn out to be Naruto lady friend. He wonder how Naruto actually handles it when he come face with those kind of facts.

"Okay then but I really don't know if Hinata like me in that kind of way and I really can't stand rejection plus it might ruin are friendship." Naruto said in his mind as he really can't stand rejection as it will remind him that no one will ever love him plus the numerous attempts to get a date with Sakura. Even thought he know she will say no it still stings when getting rejected like that and be called names at the same time.

"I have a funny feeling she might not reject you Naruto." the Kyuubi muttered as he really do not what Naruto mind to return to the sewers again. That place was wet and depressing as hell. Soon both Naruto and Hinata got to the shore as they proceed to get out of the water. Naruto then watch Hinata go off to change her clothes. But for some strange odd reason Naruto could not take his eye off of Hinata as she walked away. Meanwhile in a tree nearby Cupid was giggling like a little manic.

"Oh this is going to be good." Cupid remarked.

Meanwhile at the Akatsuki Hidden Base...

Tobi was messing around with his new founded powers. The powers he received were from the Ruler of Hell herself Yami. Tobi was focusing on opening a portal to a Hell which was causing him a lot of stress as he was going at it for hours now. Soon a small portal started opening up.

"Yes it finally forming." Tobi shouted in joy until he took notice of a little fly heading right toward the portal.

"Oh shit this going to sting." Tobi just said as Deidara enter the room that Tobi was in just now.

"Finally Tobi I found you yea. Do you know how long it took me to find you and what in the world is..." Deidara was going to say more but he was cut off by a massive explosion that soon encompass the entire hidden base.

Meanwhile back at Konoha...

It was nighttime in Konoha and the guards of the Hyuga Clan were doing there duty for there clan. But what they didn't know that tonight is going to be very different as a weird portal started forming in the courtyard of the Hyuga Compound.

Something walked out of the portal, it was as large as a small house, it had a weird humanoid like appearance as it walked out of the portal. The being looked like a giant skinless human with no visible face at all as one can see it exposed muscle tissues clearly all over it body. Several tentacles were sprouted around it body as they moved around aimlessly like they were acting as the the things eyes. This thing is a demonic entity from one of the infinite levels of hell known as a Skinless.

"Don't let that demon near the compound!" One of the guard yelled as he bum rushed the Skinless who just caught the Hyuga in it powerful hands as it brought him up to it featureless face. Soon the flesh on the face started to ripple as it opened up wide revealing a mouth full of razor sharp teeth and a single eyeball that was inside the mouth as well as the demon proceed to devour the poor guard. Several guards attacked it as they watch it devour there fellow clansmen.

Kunais and shuriken stuck out of it's skinless hide like porcupine quills as it was bleeding a neon blue colored blood. The blood struck the ground which cause it to catch on fire. Hinata looked from her window in aw of such power as the Skinless was even resisting several ninjutsu as well as it weird corrupted flesh just cause the jutsu to bounce off of it without much harm to it body.

"Okay demon, die!" Hinata shouted as she know what a true demon looked like and that was it before her as she jumped out of her window as both of her hand were covered in chakra that were in shape of a lion head as she slammed her attack into Skinless now featureless face.

But the skinless demon was unfazed as it started swinging it's arms, and stomping viciously, trying to land a hit on Hinata. She then lead the demon away from the compound and toward a nearby training ground leaving behind loads of injuries Hyuga guards that got caught in the crossfire and got injured by the things flammable blood. Hinata used her black slime ninjutsu from a nearby water source, but the slime did nothing as Skinless just devoured the black slime whole.

"What the hell! How in the world can that demon just devour something that acidic without harm to it body." Hinata shouted out in shock as she changed her form. She then created her claws then she jumped toward the best as she prepared to slash at Skinless aiming to split the thing head wide open, but the beast caught her in his jaws.

"Help!" Hinata yelled as she shifted back to her regular form now as she felt the beast slowly closing it jaws on her body. She felt it saliva burning her clothes like they were acid. Hinata started to struggle in the creature grip but it was a losing battle as she felt Skinless teeth sinking into her body now. Red blood was slowly leaking out of her body now as it teeth was slowly crushing her.

Suddenly, Naruto arrived on the scene as he launched himself off ground and hit the demon with a Rasengan. The chakra sphere drilled into it head as Skinless release Hinata from it mouth as she was sent flying as she hit a tree very hard as the sphere exploded taking it entire head off. The demon corpse landed on the ground with a heavy thud.

'Naruto get away from that corpse quickly." Kyuubi spoke up as Naruto did just that as Skinless corpse started deteriorating and exploding in chucks of bloody flesh as Naruto was looking on in morbid curiosity as the demon flesh kept on exploding piece by bloody piece as he was confuse how it doing that before the entire corpse was gone. Naruto then spotted Hinata as she was at the tree base as he rushed over to her.

"Are you alright Hinata, Hinata, wake up Hinata-chan." Naruto screamed as he kept on shaking his best friend body as she was bleeding out on the ground. Naruto then proceed to pick her up and started heading to the hospital with a bleeding Hinata in his arms as his clothes was becoming stained with her blood.

Hinata was unconscious because of the powerful bite that was delivered to her body and the blood loss that followed. No one dared to look at what was on the other side of the portal which some of the Hyuga believe is hell as it proceed to collapse in on itself.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well as you can see I change a lot of things in this chapter that for sure. There is no crossover elements with the Monster Hunter series. Instead Tobi opened a portal into infinite depths of hell itself. Plus Hinata fought with a much freakier enemies which is called Skinless.

Thank you for Beta Reading and editing this chapter for me monsterhuntergod. I hope all of you tune in for the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6: Broken Hell

I don't own Naruto that is own by the creator of Naruto series. I don't own the Nightgoyles they are created by Brown Phantom.

Summary: Shinigami is jealous. Why? Because every deity except him has a mortal body. One day he finds Hinata, and then thing's get out of control Rated M for Very graphic images, only the most stable of mind's may enter. NaruHina.

**TUAOA: A Deadly Angel**

**Chapter 6: Broken Hell**

Hinata was slowly wake up as she see a white ceiling. She realize she was in the hospital as she quickly sit up. She looked around the room as she spotted Naruto sleeping by the side of her bed well he was on a chair. Hinata smiled at that when suddenly she heard the hospital door open. Coming into the room is Tsunade.

"Well you finally awake now. You really won't believe how stubborn Naruto was when he kept insisting on staying with you over the night after we patch you up and healed you of those acid burns. Don't worry there not a single scar on your body which I do find odd but I can count that up to my healing abilities." Tsunade said as she smirked at Hinata before she walked up to the windows and open it quickly sending sunlight into the room as this woke Naruto up.

"Huh what wrong? Wait Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted in joy as he see his best friend is awake and well. Naruto then encompass her in a hug as he lifted out of the bed revealing her to be only wearing hospital clothes.

"Naruto you not going to do anything naughty to Hinata-chan are you." Tsunade teasingly said as the way Naruto was hugging Hinata his hands was right on Hinata naked bottom as the hospital outfit back side was open. Hinata was blushing a new shade of red at what Naruto did.

"I sorry Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted as he jumped backward releasing Hinata in the process as she gentle fall back on to the hospital bed.

"Anyway Naruto-kun I think you should leave this room so that Hinata can put her regular clothes on and because I got a mission for the both of you two plus a depressing news for you as well Naruto." Tsunade said as Naruto left the room he was a bit confuse what could be depressing right now. Tsunade soon gave Hinata her clothes which were repaired as Hinata went into the bathroom.

One Hour later minute later at the Hokage Office Now...

"Okay it good that both of you two are hear now since I been explaining this to the rest of my shinobis. Last night the ANBU found several slaves underneath the marketplace after the alarm be tripped. From what the ANBU gathered this person in white free all the slave which cause a revolt as they proceed to kill off the Haruno family. From some of the former slave testimony it seems Haruno Sakura is not part of this tradition of theirs. But beside that disgusting fact which I still couldn't believe happen in Konohagakure. The ANBU found the corpse of Special Jounin Ebisu in a alleyway as he seems to be killed the same way as Hatake Kakashi and everyone in his apartment complex." Tsunade said as both Naruto and Hinata widen in shock. As Naruto already guess there must something happen at the Haruno Market but nothing like that. But he was shock that Ebisu was killed in the same way as Kakashi. Hinata was shock as there might be very twisted murderer in Konohagakure right now.

"Was there symbols craved into his flesh as well?" Naruto asked as Tsunade nodded.

"So that mean there is two murderers in Konohagakure?" Hinata asked as she definitely have to be on the looked out now.

"No there actually three since ANBU also found the dried up husk of Sakura as well as it appeared she was covered in silk." Tsunade commented as she was depressed that her star apprentice was found dead.

"Sakura-chan is dead!" Naruto said completely in shock as this felt like a huge blow to him. He manage to get Team 7 back together when he was traveling with Jiraiya but now two members of his team are now dead. He can't believe that at all.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she can't imagine what Naruto is going through right now as Team 7 is like his family and just to have two of them being dead in such a short amount of time must be terrible for him.

"But we can grieve later we have a much more troubling matters to handle as it seems demons might have invaded Konohagakure. I don't know how this started since the first attacked happen last night at the Hyuga Manor. But ever since that attack a whole lot of odd reports have been coming in. I already sent most of available shinobi to check out these area so I what you two to patrol around Konohagakure and check for anything out of the ordinary. Plus carry your radio com-link with you and tune them in to all channels." Tsunade ordered the two as both of them nodded as they quickly went out to the mission prep room to get the com-link. Tsunade then looked at some of the papers on her desk.

"They should be sending the DNA sheets to me soon so I can find out who we are dealing with." Tsunade muttered to herself as she know the DNA they recovered from the Apartment complex massacre should be able to help in the investigation. She just hope it turn up a match in Konoha Medical Database.

Meanwhile at the Akatsuki Ruin Base...

Several of the Akatsuki members were digging themselves out of the rubble's of there fallen base. They were confused about what happen to cause that explosion and how they survived it. Deidara popped out of the rubble strangling the living daylight out of Tobi as he assumed his goofy persona.

"Tobi is a good boy so what Tobi did wrong?" Tobi asked as he was being strangled by Deidara.

"Now I have to waste all my money rebuilding everything!" Kakuzu shouted in angry as he want to beat Tobi within the inch of his life but he decided to take his anger out on his partner as he punched Hidan in the face and started beating the living daylights out of him. Konan was dealing with some kind of tentacle creature as she created a paper fan and was batting the tentacles away from her body since she was taking a bath before the whole base exploded.

With the Shinigami...

"That is odd I sense a sudden odd influxes among the living female souls living in Sunagakure and Kuni no Kaze region? " the Shinigami muttered to himself as he went to the sphere that overlooked the mortal realm.

"Now what can be causing this?" the Shinigami asked himself as the sphere was overlooking Sunagakure.

"Holy Shit, all the women in Sunagakure turn into Succubus type demoness!" Shinigami shouted in pure shock as from the image of Sunagakure. It was complete chaos as Sunagakure men were running for there lives. Most of them were in the nude and looked very exhausted. Actually some of them looked like they were severely dehydrated. The Shinigami then took notice of Gaara flying away from the village on a huge giant bird made out of sand as riding with him were two Succubus girls except they looked very exhausted themselves as the Kazekage headed for the direction of Konohagakure.

Back with the Shinigami he was shocked at what he was seeing as he know those women becoming Succubus is not natural at all as he took notice Temari wasn't in the village as well. He can make out Kankuro being dragged into a dark alleyway by several village women turn Succubus.

"Damn this is a fucking tragedy. I mean this is not natural at all. I mean living women don't just turn into Succubus. I mean most of those women are innocent souls as well. What in the world cause all this to happen!" Shinigami shouted in frustration as this event just mess up the soul balance for sure.

Back in Konohagakure...

Naruto was patrolling around Konohagakure as he was doing his patrol around the Hokage Mountains marketplace area which was at the base of the mountain. He was suppose to meet with another patrol but oddly he didn't find any of them. Actually he didn't find a single ounce of human life around the area. The only thing he took notice of were broken statues.

"Wait a second the marketplace never did have these kind of statue except in the likeness of the Hokage?" Naruto exclaimed as he then approached one of the broken statue. His eye widen in terror as he took notice the of the statue seems to have a texture of flesh as he realize these weren't statue at all but human bodies that were turn to stone as he took notice some of them seems to be half turn to stone in the process as blood was leaking out of the shattered parts.

"What in the world happen here?" Naruto asked as he took notice of a huge shadow passing over head.

"What the hell?" Naruto said as he quickly looked up in the sky as he took notice of four creatures flying overhead.

"Wait a second those are not birds." Naruto muttered to himself as the creatures turn out to be horse faced gargoyles with three snakes acting as there tails. These were demons from another part of the Infinite Hell known as Nightgoyles. The demons took notice of Naruto as they soon started diving bombing right toward Naruto. Naruto then just out of the way as the Nightgoyles fly past as parts of the ground Naruto was standing before is now turn to stone.

"How in the world those thing do it?" Naruto asked himself as he then took notice a grey mist emitting from the demons mouth. The demons started to dive bomb him again as he took notice they have there razor sharp claws out stretch this time as they prepared to claw him to death.

"I should have brought some kunai or learn some long range ninjutsu." Naruto muttered to himself as he prepare to block the onslaught when suddenly four cannonballs hit the demons directly as the iron sphere tore there bodies apart shattering blood and guts all over Naruto. Naruto quickly turn his head to direction where the cannonball came from as he see a brown hair teenage girl who hairs were down in bun style. She had C-cup size breast, big ass and was wearing a white and pink Chinese outfit. She was holding a cannon over her shoulder.

"Eh hello Tenten. I see you got a new weapon." Naruto said as Tenten just glared at him as she point the cannon at him

"Hey are you mad at how I got both you and Neji together?" Naruto nervously asked as last night he though up a good plan on how to get both Tenten and Neji together. He thought it was good plan at first. But he really should never ask for advice from Jiraiya ever again that for sure.

"Yes Naruto-san I very upset. You got both me and Neji-kun very drunk. Actually so drunk that our first time having sex together he did anal Naruto-san. ANAL without lubing it up or anything at all! He just shouted surprise right when he impale himself in my ass!" Tenten shouted at Naruto.

"How is this my fault?" Naruto asked very confuse.

"Because what ever you put in Neji drink acted as a aphrodisiac and some kind of performance enhance as well that Neji actually had blurry vision that he couldn't tell my pussy from my ass because most of the blood went to his cock! Plus he did it very rough as well and it was very huge as well." Tenten continued shouting at Naruto as she pointed the cannon at him.

"Eh sorry then." Naruto weakly said as he really should never listen to Jiraiya or Ino advice or help ever again.

"So you going to be paying for both Neji hospital bills. Since they had to drain the blood out from his dick to get it down before he suffered from a erectile dysfunction. But anyway where in the world you got that stuff from in the first place." Tenten roared at Naruto.

"Eh Ino gave it to me telling me it for you two." Naruto said as Tenten had a very blank look on her face.

"Eh Tenten are you alright?" Naruto asked the weapon user as Tenten suddenly started screaming into the sky.

"Ino you bitch so this is payback for accidentally ruining your experiment huh!" Tenten shouted as she then looked at Naruto as he jumped back as she had a very deranged looked on her face.

"Naruto I apologized for shouting at you. I realized it was Ino that must have put you up to this so you off the hook for now mister." Tenten quietly said toward Naruto as she walked off in search of Ino to give the mad scientist girl a piece of her mind and she have a rubber cannonball just for Ino.

Meanwhile with Hinata...

She was heading toward Konohagakure graveyard as that seems like a mostly like place for something to hide. She was right outside Konohagakure massive graveyard as she found the gates to be opened. She looked around wondering why the gates were opened.

"That odd the undertaker is not here at all?" Hinata muttered to herself as usually there was a undertaker that keeps a eye on the graveyard to prevent anyone from robbing the graves. But he was nowhere in sight at all. Hinata then took notice of something very odd. She could count sixty statues that looked like weeping angels.

"Wait a second did the undertaker order more of these weeping angel statues?" Hinata muttered to herself as she remembered the massive graveyard only have about ten of those statues.

"You know it kind of creepy around here it almost like these statues are watching things." Hinata kept on talking to herself as she pass one of the statues as she kept on exploring. She might be the Shinigami Avatar but this eerie atmosphere was creeping her out. She kept on walking in the very quiet graveyard surrounded by the statues. She didn't took notice one of the statue glowed in a unholy light for a brief moment before residing.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: This is a very different version of Chapter 6 as you can tell from the new chapter title and the contents as well. This time Naruto and Hinata including the shinobi population are patrolling for demons which Naruto and Tenten found. Plus Tenten was mad at Naruto but her anger is now at Ino. Plus if you what to know the Neji medical bills just ask me. Also Sunagakure women have now been turn into Succubus with Gaara leaving the village with two girls and Temari is missing as well. But poor Kankuro.

Thank you for Beta Reading and editing this chapter for me monsterhuntergod. I hope all of you tune in for the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7: Who Do Yo Voodoo

don't own Naruto that is own by the creator of Naruto series. I don't own the Mineral Mimics they are own by Brown Phantom. Also don't own Mark or Frei they are own by Kaien Kurayami.

Summary: Shinigami is jealous. Why? Because every deity except him has a mortal body. One day he finds Hinata, and then thing's get out of control Rated M for Very graphic images, only the most stable of mind's may enter. NaruHina.

**TUAOA: Shin Hissatsu Tenshi**

**Chapter 7: Who Do Yo Voodoo**

Hinata was walking through the graveyard as she was coming closer to a huge tree that was in the middle of the graveyard. She looked around as she thought some of the weeping angels statues have moved. But she thought it was her own imagination. Suddenly she felt forty-nine chakra signatures that entered the graveyard. Appearing around various part of the graveyard were ANBU as each of them appear right close by one of the weeping angel statue.

"Oh hello Fox-san." Hinata greeted a ANBU Captain that arrived as he was wearing a White Fox Mask. Hinata guessed this must be ANBU group Canine Pack as she can tell all of them were wearing various canine based masks on their face. She remembered this ANBU team was the murder investigation unit. She knows she didn't leave any evidence behind during her kill spree. But why would the murder investigation unit of the ANBU be here then.

"Hello Hyuga-sama you came here to investigate the call made by the undertaker?" the White Fox ANBU asked Hinata as she was confused on what they were talking about.

"Eh what call?" Hinata asked.

"We received a call from the Undertaker that he found several sacks of flesh around the graveyard this morning along with a huge number of Weeping Angel statues that he didn't order as well. We told him to stay calm and just count how many of these sacks of flesh there are and don't move them as well. But it seems the sacks of flesh are not here at all or the Undertaker as well." the White Fox ANBU Captain replied as Hinata then took notice of something at the base of the huge tree. It appeared to be a CD player on top of a huge pile of leaves which was close to one of the Weeping Angel statues.

"That is odd what's a CD player doing here in a graveyard and how come it's not sinking into that pile of leaves?" Hinata asked herself out loud which caught the attention of several of the ANBU as she approached the huge pile. She then picked up the CD player which knocked several of the leaves off the pile as they revealed something pink underneath. She took notice the CD player was still on as she guess it going to start playing whatever CD it currently has right now. But she put it down and turns her attention on whatever that pink thing is inside the pile of leaves. She brushes more of the leaves off as she now got a clear look at what underneath. It appears to be a huge sack of flesh.

"What in the world." Hinata said as the CD player started playing causing Hinata to quickly drop it in shock as the CD player was playing Heavy Metal music.

"Heavy AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" one of the ANBU was about to say when suddenly all forty-nine ANBU were grabbed by the Weeping Angel statues they were standing next to as they start to struggle in the statue grip before their bodies went slack and they just collapse in on themselves as they were just a sack of flesh now.

"Somehow those things removed no devoured all the bones in their body." Hinata muttered to herself as she quickly jumped out of the way as the Weeping Angel statue she was standing next to try to grab her. Hinata took notice the Weeping Angel statue started walking toward her in a slow fashion.

"What in the world are these things?" Hinata asked out loud as Atanih appeared on her head.

"Those are Mineral Mimic from level 110 of Infinite Hell." Atanih replied.

"I don't care what level of hell these things came from how do I kill them?" Hinata asked as she kept on dodging the Mineral Mimic as she lash out with a Jyuuken strike directly toward were she guess heart is at the nearest Mimic. But the moment she strike she felt a intense pain as she quickly pulled her hand away. She looked at her hand as she can make out some kind of holes in them as her wound seal itself up.

"Fighting them at close range is suicidal at best you have to kill them with enough heat to melt them completely or a very strong acid." Atanih commented as Hinata jumped out of the reach of another Mineral Mimic.

"I don't know any Katon and I don't see any large bodies of water nearby for the acid part." Hinata replied.

"That's why it's a good thing Shinigami actually gave you the powers to assume four different forms of death dealing." Atanih replied as Hinata landed on the huge tree as the Mineral Mimic crowed around the base.

"Say what now I though he just gave me Shinigami no Chi?" Hinata asked out surprise as she took notice the tree was slowly wilting.

"Yes he did but White Blood can do more than just give you razor sharp claws and tendrils. Actually those abilities are from the Stalker form which you use as a disguise when you attack the human auction. This new form I about to unlock for you is meant to deal with the supernatural in anyway." Atanih commented as she had a devilish smirk on her face as Hinata suddenly found the white blood emerging out of her body before enclosing around her in a huge cocoon before it burst. Hinata emerge out of the cocoon of white blood in a new form as she was now wearing a tribal like clothing. She was wearing a white two piece bikini outfit as she had a loincloth with skull design attach to it as the tribal loincloth wrap around her waist. She had black tribal painting on her body that was in weird design. Hinata also was holding a small ceremonial type knife that seems to be made out of green stone in her right hand as attach to little cord on her waist was a straw doll. Hinata eye started glowing in a unearthly light.

"What in the world did I turn into?" Hinata asked out loud as she felt the tree almost about to collapse.

"You turn into a Witch Doctor so now use one of your new abilities to get rid of those Mineral Mimics." Atanih commented as Hinata painted marking started to glow as she jumped into the air and took in a deep breath.

"Breath of Erosion!" Hinata called out in her mind as the ability formed in her mind as she breathe out a huge breeze that struck the tree and Mineral Mimics as they all started to eroded away into dust. Hinata landed on the ground safely as the glowing subsided.

"Well that took care of them." Hinata muttered as she then looked around the graveyard.

"Oh shit." Hinata muttered to herself as she realize she overdid with that attack as the graveyard was now in ruins as her breath of erosion hit more than just the tree and Mineral Mimics as every single tombstone was gone including the sack of flesh of the poor ANBU units as well.

"Whoa such language. But anyway you can worry about collateral damage later I detect a high level of demonic energy coming from a crypt nearby." Atanih ordered as she retreat back into Hinata body.

"I think I can sense where that energy is coming from." Hinata muttered to herself as she got to stop talking to herself as she started heading toward the direction of the Uchiha district.

Meanwhile at the Hokage Tower

Tsunade have gather both the Jounin Council and the Elder Council as well. She believes she found out the DNA Pattern of the killer of Kakashi and those people in the apartment complex including Ebisu. She took noticed that Gai, Asuma, Anko, Shizune and Kurenai were not here since she guessed they still must be out then.

"Tsunade why have you called all of us here when we have a crisis at hand with these demons." Danzo asked the Hokage.

"Because I found out how we can track down one of the killers that's currently roaming around Konohagakure." Tsunade replied when suddenly all of them heard the door to the meeting room opened. They all looked at who was at the entrance of the door as it appeared to be a nun but most of her features seems to be hidden by her cowl and her outfit.

"Who in the world are you?" Hiashi asked the Nun that before everyone.

"I will save all of you from your Sin as you experience your unbirth." the Nun replied when suddenly everyone in the meeting room started screaming in pain, Tsume and Kuromaru charged at the Nun but but both rapidly started to shrink until Kuromaru was a little puppy barely a week old now and Tsume was just a little baby as they kept on shrinking. Everyone else in the room was slowly getting younger but in a very painful way as they experience every single cells in their bodies were recombining.

"Don't worry your children won't be touched by this as it only affects you as I'm saving you all from your sins. Since if you not were born your sins will be abolished." Nun spoke softly like she was talking to a bunch of children which actually was happening as entire council was now children now but they still were de-aging.

"Why are you doing this." a very young Tsunade asked the Nun as Tsunade was in so much pain right now as she couldn't even activate her seal."

"I already told you I saving you all from yourselves." the Nun replied as soon everyone was now babies as they continued to shrink as both Kuromaru and Tsume were gone now since they turn into nothing now while a Security Camera caught everything that have happen.

Meanwhile in Land of Waves...

A young man of twenty wearing black jeans with dark blue dragons printed on them, black armored boots, a crimson shirt, and a hooded black robe cover in belts and chains that had throwing knives, shuriken, and vials of different poisons, a black belt on his waist had several pouches on them as well as four crescent blades, on his thighs were two holsters holding thin blades, a repeater crossbow on his back, and a pair of fingerless leather gloves with metal on them. His dark brown hair was spiked downward and shaggy, his grey eyes while tired looking were alert and filled with killer intent, and he had a small pair of fangs poking out from his lips. "I see. So there's a murderer in Konoha that has everyone worried is their? This may prove to be rather fun." He said. Behind him were multiple corpses with well placed puncture wounds on their bodies to guarantee instantaneous deaths.

"My you sure seem ready to do this." A young woman in maid outfit with silver hair and sapphire eyes and a tiara that matched her hair and eyes said from behind him. "But then I guess it comes with being an Assassin, doesn't it my Avatar?"

"That and a personal hatred for rogue elements Lady Tsukuyomi." The young man said to the Shinto moon goddess, Tsukuyomi.

"Sheesh calm down why don't you, Mark." Tsukuyomi giggled. "Just help us track down that murderer. We know Shinigami's Avatar is in the same village as this rogue murderer. It may be the woman who betrayed your family." Mark nodded as he walked up to a bridge.

"The Great Naruto Bridge is it? Wonder who this guy could be. But seriously who's demented enough to name their child after a ramen ingredient?" Mark asked himself before saw a being that wore black armor and was holding a large black spear. "Oh just my luck. A demon."

"Actually that's a Hell Paladin from level 50 of the Infinite Hell, they prey on women." Tsukuyomi said before feeling a dark and savage power coming from Mark. "Oh right…honor system…..I'll be going now!" While Tsukuyomi wouldn't admit it she chose Mark as her Avatar based on the fact that he scared her because of his devotion to his honor. Mark's entire life was based on honor which made him a good person but also a heartless killer when it was necessary.

"I'm going to crush you like a damn insect!" Mark said in a harsher, rage filled voice. The Hell Paladin said nothing as it rushed the Assassin spear at the ready. Mark smirked as he tossed a small ball filled with a green gas. "Being in the business like me means my poisons also work on demons." Mark said with a dark smirk pulling his hood up as well as a mask. The Hell Paladin walked out of the cloud of poison slower but otherwise unaffected by the poison. "A high poison resilience huh? Okay then let me see…"

"_Be careful not to use melee attacks. Hell Paladins have a curse that allows them to perform sympathy damage from melee attacks to whoever inflicts them_." A savage growl said in Mark's head.

"Thank you Frei." Mark said to the growl. "Now then good thing I have a crossbow." Mark took his crossbow off his back and flicked a switch on it before pulling the trigger causing a hail of arrows to fire. "Just so you know these arrows have special cores that make them armor piercing…and explosive!" Mark said as his arrows started to explode ripping the demon to shreds. "And that's how it's done." Mark boasted as he took his hood and mask off. "Okay from the maps I've studied Konohagakure is about a week long walk…for a normal person. Should take me at most half that if I let loose and with these odd murders I think I should." Mark's hands soon became covered in fur as his boots seemed to disappear and also became covered in fur before they became animal like claws. The Assassin then took at an inhuman speed towards Konoha in order to perform the task laid out before him.

Kaien Kurayami note: Hey everyone. OC Merchant Kaien Kurayami here. I like this newer version of this story and I'm happy I can get a chance to work on it. Any way hope ya enjoyed the chapter.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well as you can see with this chapter. Hinata have to deal with the mineral mimics. Which just took out the murder investigation unit of the ANBU as well. Hinata couldn't use anything that could come in contact with Mineral Mimics stone skin without the thing started devouring her bones. But Atanih did introduce a new form to her in the Witch Doctor. Which is able to handle the supernatural element very well. But sadly Tsunade found a break through on one of the killers but that didn't turn out that well since 'The Nun' found her and the entire Jounin and Elder Council. They suffered a very worst death that is called Unbirth. It won't affect anyone else in there family since that event didn't happen in a time travel. Basically they were erase while everyone else know they existed and everything. Also another Avatar is heading for Konohagakure as his name is Mark.

Thank you Kaien Kurayami for beta reading this chapter for me and also thank you for that Mark scene as well.


	8. Chapter 8: Uchiha Crypt

I don't own Naruto that is own by the creator of Naruto series. I don't own the Mineral Mimics, Pinball Demon they are own by Brown Phantom. Also I don't own the Mimic Devil that is own by Leaf Ranger. Also don't own Mark or Frei they are own by Kaien Kurayami.

Summary: Shinigami is jealous. Why? Because every deity except him has a mortal body. One day he finds Hinata, and then thing's get out of control Rated M for Very graphic images, only the most stable of mind's may enter. NaruHina.

**TUAOA: Shin Hissatsu Tenshi**

**Chapter 8: Uchiha Crypt**

Hinata have arrived in front of the Uchiha District as she slowly started sneaking around. She was still in her Witch Doctor form. She knows Sasuke usually spend his time around his clan compound ever since Naruto brought him back. Sasuke only travel out to meet with his fangirls. Which Hinata actually found kind of disturbing due to the fact Sasuke never did pay attention to his fangirls before. But ever since he came back he had been seeing them.

"I know he must have started a harem due to that odd CRA law which actually require the females to actually start the whole thing and agree on it as well. But I don't know if Sakura actually got all those girls to agree on it." Hinata commented to herself as she remembered Sasuke asking her to join his harem. But she decline as she point out a convincing argument on why a Hyuga and Uchiha can't married. Plus she also told him she was interested in someone else as well. She remembered Sasuke seemed very upset when she turn him down but he just left her alone after that. But still something was off with the whole harem thing since she remembered all those Sasuke fangirls never once like to share at all. Hell she remembered when the Sasuke Fangirls club formed, she remembered each one of those fangirls cutting off their friendships just for a boy they hardly ever know and didn't what anything to do with them.

"I just think the Sasuke Fangirls Club is just full of selfish people." Hinata muttered to herself as she arrived to the Uchiha Graveyard. She looked around as she just spotted a single stone building in the middle of a huge field.

"Where are the graves?" Hinata asked out loud.

"They are located deep underground. The Uchiha bury there dead in a huge underground labyrinth type crypt. They were really paranoid about people after there bloodline." Atanih replied as Hinata advanced on the Uchiha crypt entrance. She took notice the crypt already been open.

"Sasuke must be inside then?" Hinata muttered to herself as she hope she doesn't meet the lone Uchiha inside the crypt. Hinata then went inside the crypt entrance as she took notice stairs that were heading downward. Hinata started walking downward.

Meanwhile at Kumogakure...

A beach ball sized creature was walking through the village. It looked like a spherical furry cyclops with cute little arms and feet. Its fur was colored a dull yellow hue and it had a single giant green eye. This creature is a Pinball Demon, a very harmless demon from level one of infinite hell. It doesn't even feed on the souls of the wicked, it actually feeds off of human depression which in turn improves on that human mood making them more happy. The Pinball Demon looked around the village as it sensed a depressed person. It started moving toward the source as it passed various Kumo citizens that looked at the little harmless demon oddly. But it ignored them as it sent off to make the depressed person happy until it spotted the person that was depressed. It was a flat-chested girl with red hair and dark skin. It was Karui and she was having a very lousy week as she managed to chase off her tenth boyfriend. So she was just walking around village.

"I can't believe the bastard called me an insensitive bitch!" Karui shouted in anger as everyone was giving the bad temper girl plenty of space. She then felt something tugging at her leg. She looked down and spotted the Pinball Demon as it started to do a little dance. The Pinball Demon was doing its happiness dance to get rid of Karui's depression, thus get the energy it itself lived off of. But the Kumo kunoichi just glared at the little demon with a lot of hatred in her eye as she didn't want to be bothered by anyone or anything right now.

"Get the fuck away from me you one eye freak!" Karui shouted in angry as she proceeds to kick the little Pinball Demon. But sadly that single act would bring about the downfall of the great Kumogakure village. As the Pinball Demon was launched through the air upon impact with Karui's foot, it then rebounded off a building like its namesake except it started to pick up speed as it was ricocheted for Karui.

"What the fuc...?" Karui didn't get the chance to finish her sentence as the Pinball Demon collided with her body with the force of a cannonball, collapsing her entire chest in one go. This was the sad reality of a Pinball Demon and how they got their name. When someone hits or kicks them they started picking up a lot of speed and can't stop themselves in the process. They actually have no control of their pinball effect. The Pinball Demon kept bouncing around Kumogakure as it can't stop itself from bouncing around, thus it bounced off Karui back to another building then another and another, hitting them all with the force of a cannonball. It started reducing everything to rubble and the people it hit were killed on impact. The Raikage A try to stop the demon but it was going too fast by then and smashed through his head. Soon the Pinball Demon was heading toward a blonde hair teenage girl wearing a Kumogakure kunoichi outfit with a short skirt and she had F-cup size breast. The little Pinball Demon was heading right for her and the trajectory showed it was going to collide with her chest like it did Karui and a couple of others. The girl stood still in terror yet she briefly glowed for a second while the Pinball Demon's velocity started to weaken before it just got stuck in her cleavage. A teenage dark skin male with white hair was wearing a standard Kumogakure outfit, carrying a sword on his back and had a lollipop in his mouth just stared in shock at the girl.

"Whoa Samui you've got one magic rack!" the boy said as he didn't watch his words.

"Shut up Omoi that is not a cool remark at all." Samui replied as she looked at the now very ruined village and thousands of dead as she guessing both she and Omoi are the only survivors since she remembered their sensei Killer Bee and Yugito left for a mission a while ago.

"So what are you going to do with that thing? It just wiped out the entire village like a Bijuu" Omoi asked as he looked at the Pinball Demon that was still lodged in Samui's cleavage.

"I think I'm going to keep it as a pet and name him Turbo because it sounds cool. Plus I suggest we head to Konohagakure at once since our entire village is destroyed and everyone in it is dead as well." Samui replied.

"Why are we going to Konohagakure?" Omoi asked as he watched Samui started walking out of the ruined village.

"Because I wasn't the one that got every single Kumo citizen banned from the other three villages." Samui replied as she took Turbo out of her cleavage as she held the little demon in her arms, surprised that it weighted so little. No more than a basketball would.

"Hey wait for me!" Omoi shouted as he went after his team leader.

Meanwhile back in Konohagakure...

"What the hell is going on out there?" A Hyuga elder asked as the rest of the group known as the Hyuga Elder Council tried to get out of the danger zone Konoha was becoming.

"I have no idea. But at least we have the hide-out ready for times like this." Another elder said as a panel in the door floor was revealed and the entire group descended into it.

The Uchiha weren't the only clan to have a hidden area within their compound; the Hyuga had one too. In fact, it was highly likely all clans did for situations where they had to hide and wait out a disaster instead of fight against it. They were rarely used because they were intended as last resorts or places to hide the members too young to fight with the rest of the clan, but the hide-outs were there for when needed.

In the Hyuga's case however, their hide-out existed for one reason only: To protect the elders. That's it. No one else. Even the children weren't given the luxury of being allowed in the hide-out. Why? The Elders could give several reasons, but they all boiled down to one main one: Because they said so.

So now while there was a lot of trouble going on around Konoha and many ninja, Hyuga included, were out trying to handle the problem, a group of seniors who thought they were above taking such risks were hiding like rats.

The Hyuga safe house was basically an underground bunker with a few sealing scrolls of supplies stored away and padded chairs to sit in while they waited out the trouble. By one of the walls was a marble statue of a Hyuga woman, but the statue clearly had seen better days. The luster had faded, some parts of it were chipped or eroded away, and there was even graffiti on it.

"For the last time, can we be rid of that lousy eyesore?" One of the older elders asked as he tried to get comfortable, glaring at the statue like it was a criminal.

"You know full well why we can't do that." Another asked him.

The statue was a sore subject for the Hyuga elders. It was made to commemorate the true founder of the Hyuga clan, and the first recorded possessor of the Byakugan, Hinata Hyuga for who Hiashi's daughter was named after. She was greatly admired in her time for her generosity and loving nature, and her wisdom helped the clan gain the wealth it was known for today. Upon her death, a grand marble statue was made for her without any hesitation.

However, her glory almost died as soon as she did. The Hyuga leaders that followed her were heavily misogynistic and rued the fact their founder had been in their eyes 'a mere woman'. They believed that was why the Senju and Uchiha were renowned so much, because their heads at the time were men. So to fulfill their own prides, the elders at the time chose to erase every trace of the first Hinata's existence and rewrite it to be a man who supported their views of how the clan was supposed to be run. They even replaced the marble statue with a statue of their fake founder.

"We keep the statue here to remind us what is not allowed to happen to blemish our reputations. We are above reproach, above slander, and as long as this eyesore remains we will never forget why."

The others nodded, but one of the elders quickly pointed to the statue. "Wait, did that thing just frown?

"

"What? You must be seeing things." another Hyuga Elder replied as he didn't understand what the other elder was talking about.

"It's a statue. It can't frown." One of the older Elder commented.

But the elder wasn't convinced. "That was no trick of the light." He then activated his Byakugan. "Dear Kami, that thing has a chakra network."

Everyone turned to it, and now they could clearly see it frown at them and even turn its head to see them all. "Cheater." It said, in a gravelly voice.

"It moves!"

"It speaks!"

The statue cracked its knuckles. "You've ruined my fun and exposed me."

"Its voice sounds just like our own." The head elder told everyone.

"Of course it does. I'm a Mimic Devil. I can mimic anything I see and hear." The Mimic Devil replied as it looked at the group of Elders.

One of the younger elders readied their Jyuuken and charged for the mimic, but the statue's arm changed into a large sword blade that pierced right through his midsection.

"Idiot. Did you really think I'd let you hit me after I went to all this trouble to avoid fighting the masses?" The Mimic Devil commented as it started advancing on the other Elders as one turn around to flee but a Mimic elongated it limbs and pierce the Elder back as it severed his spine instantly dropping him to the ground.

Another Elder charged at the Mimic Devil but it just grabbed the men by the head and then proceed to brutally smash him to the ground as it then grabbed him and then proceed to use his body as a bludgeon weapon as it smashed him into several of the Elder hard which broke his neck and broke the Elders necks as well. Another one of the Elder turn around to run but the Mimic Devil grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled his entire head off along with his spine as well. It then grabbed another elder. The mimic devil then force the Elder mouth open and then rammed the spine right into his mouth as the bones pierce right out of the back of his neck. The Mimic Devil then looked at the last Hyuga Elder who was still on the floor after it severed his back as it walked up to him and placed it foot on his head. It then proceed to apply pressure before stomping down on the Elder head busting it wide open like a watermelon. The Mimic Devil then started walking out of the Hyuga Hidden Bunker leaving behind scattered corpses of the Hyuga Elders which in a odd twisted of irony and fate were done in by something that they have hated.

Meanwhile back with Hinata...

She was still traveling downward as she couldn't believe someone actually would build a crypt this deep. She took notice that several underground type planets were growing inside the crypt as well. She was wandering if there was even an end in sight.

"Okay I believe this type of paranoia is really uncalled for. I mean who in their right mind build a crypt this deep!" Hinata shouted in frustration as she definitely knows it is ridiculous to build a crypt this deep.

"I wonder how they manage to build a crypt this deep without asking other clan members to help I mean this seems to look like to be a work of a different group. Actually it seems to be most likely created by a nomadic type group instead of the Uchiha." Atanih commented when suddenly something burst out of the wall right in front of Hinata as Atanih retreated right back into Hinata body. The dust settled as it revealed a skeleton wearing some kind of old armor that seems to be based on one of the barbaric nomadic clans that were around during the time when all the clans were not united and still fighting each other.

"What in the world?" Hinata grasped out as she was startled by the skeleton appearance when suddenly several wall behind her exploded as crawling out of walls was more skeletons.

"Wait a second those armor design are familiar. These are the infamous Wutai Clan, I remembered them in the history books this clan was around during formation of Konohagakure but they suddenly just disappeared." Hinata spoke up in shock as the living skeleton advance on her.

Meanwhile with Naruto...

He was patrolling around Konohagakure as he split up from Tenten as she went to patrol around a different area of Konohagakure. With the level of chaos that is happening around Konohagakure he never did check in on Ichiraku Ramen to see if Teuchi and his daughter Ayame is doing alright. Naruto was running toward Ichiraku Ramen when suddenly he heard a feminine scream of terror. Naruto quickly ran to the direction of the scream which took him toward Ichiraku Ramen as walking out of the ruin was a black armored knight like figure as it was a Hell Paladin and over it shouldered was Ayame as the women was knocked out.

"Hey you put Ayame-neechan down! Naruto shouted at the Hell Paladin who just turn around to look at Naruto as he unceremoniously dropped Ayame to the ground like she was a sack of potatoes as he drew out his weapon which was a battleaxe as the Hell Paladin also was holding a shield up as well that was glowing.

"You wish to take my prey…this cannot be allowed." The Hell Paladin said entering a stance. Naruto glared at the demon murderously.

"How dare you attack Ayame-neechan! I won't allow anyone to harm my precious friends and get away with it." Naruto growled angrily before charging the Hell Paladin, kunai in hand. However the demon merely dodged the strike and lashed out with a kick to Naruto's ribs. Naruto gasped in pain before getting up and dodging the Hell Paladin's battleaxe. Naruto countered with a kick to the chin but the strangest thing happened, Naruto like he was kicked in the chin as well. "Ah! What the hell was that?" Naruto asked.

"**Kit you need to listen up**." The Kyuubi said. "**This demon, a Hell Paladin, has a tendency to prey on women and has a power known as the Torture Maiden Curse which causes sympathy damage from any melee damage it receives.**"

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked.

"**Basically if you punch, kick, or stab it you'll also get hurt.**" The Kyuubi said as Naruto dodged more battleaxe strikes. "**You need to use the Rasengan. It was specifically developed to defeat demons by taking our youkai, our demonic power, and turning it back on us to kill our kind**." Naruto nodded before entering Sage Mode.

"I'll make sure to annihilate this thing then." Naruto growled before forming a very well known cross shaped handsign. "Kage Bunshin!" Each Bunshin had a Dairasengan ready to go as did the original "Sage Art: Uzumaki Dairasengan Barrage!" As each Dairasengan closed in on the Hell Paladin it absorbed its demonic power before hitting the demon using its own power against it countering the Torture Maiden Curse. The barrage of its own power turned the Hell Paladin into dust. Naruto smirked releasing both his jutsu and Sage Mode. He walked over towards Ayame and saw she was okay but still unconscious. He was so concerned over Ayame he didn't notice a young woman with long orange hair and green eyes wearing a short skirted miko outfit with fox ears and three tails before she glomped him from behind.

"OTOU-SAN! I FINALLY FOUND YOU!" The woman shouted causing Naruto to react in the only way he knew how.

"WHAT?"

Elsewhere in Konoha.

Mark jumped down from the wall that surrounded Konohagakure with an oddly large black wolf with glowing red eyes next to him. He looked around and saw that no one had seen him or even sensed him.

"You shouldn't worry so much. Due to my power you are invisible to all but the most trained of people." The wolf growled.

"Thank you Frei." Mark said to the wolf before it disappeared. "I got here earlier than expected. I guess I'm getting faster or something." Mark started to walk the streets he felt something that just seemed…..wrong. "Frei can you feel that?"

"Yeah and I hope it's not what I think it is. Follow the feeling." Mark nodded before following, what he had dubbed, the wrongness before arriving to see a trio of drag marks. "Damn! Three people dragged away. What in the name of Lady Tsukuyomi's panties did this?"

"Her….panties?" Frei asked sweatdropping while in Heaven the comment actually turned the Moon Goddess on a little. "Whatever. I was hoping we could be in time but whoever these three were they're as good as dead. They were taken by one of the most dangerous beings in the Infinite Hell….The Slender Man."

Kaien Kurayami note: Dun dun dah! Wow looks like things are going to go hell in a hand basket please continue to support us and please review.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well as you can see this chapter is really hell for several of the characters. Plus several new danger as well. Hinata has to deal with the restless spirits of the Wutai Clan which is oddly were located in the Uchiha Crypt can any of you guess why the skeleton of the Wutai Clan were located inside the crypt. Naruto face off against a Hell Paladin and he revealed that he know Sage Mode but in the end Naruto was groped by a weird women calling him father. Plus Kumogakure got destroyed a by a harmless Pinball Demon which the only survivors are Killer Bee, Yugito, Samui and Omoi. Also Mark arrived into Konohagakure and he found a disturbing din that there is also a very dangerous being in Konohagakure known as Slender Man.

Thank you Kaien Kurayami for beta reading this chapter for me and also thank you writing Naruto vs the Hell Paladin scene and Mark scene as well. Also thank you Brown Phantom for helping out with the Kumogakure scene and the Mimic Devil scene as well.


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting of the Avatars

I don't own Naruto that is own by the creator of Naruto series. I don't own the Mineral Mimics, Pinball Demon they are own by Brown Phantom. Also I don't own the Mimic Devil that is own by Leaf Ranger. Also don't own Mark or Frei they are own by Kaien Kurayami. Also don't own Sonic series that is own by it respected creator.

Summary: Shinigami is jealous. Why? Because every deity except him has a mortal body. One day he finds Hinata, and then thing's get out of control Rated M for Very graphic images, only the most stable of mind's may enter. NaruHina.

**TUAOA: Shin Hissatsu Tenshi**

**Chapter 9: Meeting of the Avatars**

Hinata was besieged on both sides by the Wutai Skeleton warriors as she swiped her green stone knife at one of them as the blade slice through the bone beheading it. She quickly pivoted on the ball of her foot as she beheaded another Skeleton warrior as she kept on quickly turning around beheading the skeleton before they can swing their weapons at her before quickly jumping out of the way as a glowing arrow went past her before exploding taking out the entrance way that she came in. Hinata body paint started to glow as she quickly grabbed a skull off the ground as she started pouring her power into it as she then threw it with all her might as it collided with the Skeleton Archer as it then exploded. Atanih then phased into existence as she looked at the now ruined entrance way.

"Well we can't go back the way we came from so we have to go in deeper then but it a good thing a lot of crypts have air vents so we not likely going to suffocate which won't happen but since Sasuke's most likely down here as well he might go insane from being trapped in here or starved to death. I am going with the starving to death. Did you know it actually the most..." Atanih was going to say more but Hinata stopped her by raising her hand.

"Don't say anymore. Let's just find Sasuke get him out of here and find out the source of this undead problem." Hinata commented.

"Actually I believe I know what the source of the problem is and we should find the source quickly before it expires." Atanih commented as Hinata looked at her.

"What do you mean expire?" Hinata asked confused.

"I believe this is a case of a Necromancer Pixie which is something from either Level 2 of Infinite Hell or the Fae Lands. No one really knows where the Pixie and Fae come from." Atanih commented.

"Still why is it a problem? You said she's a Necromancer?" Hinata asked confused since she read up on Necromancer in mythology books.

"Because Necromancer Pixies only can revive something as big as a Raccoon. But the way I've been feeling this place it seems to be that the Pixie's energy level is fluxing which is dangerous because that means she is stressing out badly. The strain of her stressing out will also slowly kill her while releasing her energy into the environment bring the dead back to life. But when she dies that when the true problem start since every single undead will start taking in a whole lot of chakra and energy into their bodies which will turn them all into corpse bombs which would have enough force to destroy the entire village and the surrounding area as well.

"That is horrible but how can we even find a pixie inside this crypt?" Hinata asked as she was confused on how to find this little pixie.

"That is simple looked at the effect of the risen dead. If they regenerate that means we are closer to the pixie." Atanih said as Hinata nodded her head as she started heading deeper inside the crypt.

Meanwhile with Naruto...

Naruto was shocked as this older women with fox features and seems to be dressed as a miko was calling him her father. He was massively confused by that. He took notice that the Kyuubi seems very quiet just now.

"Oh father I was searching for you all these years. And I finally found you as well. But you look so much younger then I am?" The foxy miko women said as she looked at Naruto.

"Plus how in the world do you have a human form anyway, I though you can't shape shift like any of the other Fox Demon because you not a demon at all but a Bijuu which mean you are a force of nature?" The miko said.

"I'm not your father!" Naruto said out loud as the miko women looked at him with a shock expression as he thought he got through to her before she suddenly grabbed him in fierce hug as she was hugging him tightly.

"Oh father you must have had amnesia you don't even remember your own daughter Tsukiumi!" Tsukiumi cried out as she hugged Naruto tightly to her chest as he started struggling and pulled away from her.

"Hey I told you I not your father!" Naruto shouted at her when a teenage girl wearing a very odd outfit that expose her belly button and didn't do much to cover her huge D-cup size breast that well at all. Since there was sign of under boob being expose by her choice of shirt. The women was also extremely pale and she had long black hair and black eye as she stopped in front of Naruto and Tsukiumi.

"Sai thank Kami you here. Can you convince this women here that I not her father?" Naruto asked Sai who was one of the two new team members of his, on Team 7. Except Sai was a boy at first until Naruto accidentally made him drink a weird potion from Ino's lab which turn him into a girl except Sai still had manhood since it seems Ino was actually trying to make something called a futanari effect. Except Sai didn't seem to stress out that he been turn in effect a women with a man's dick. But that didn't surprise Naruto at all since Sai was massively weird in a huge way and became weirder as a woman.

"Wow Naruto you're a father? I do see the resemblance. She has your eyes." Sai commented as Naruto looked at the boy turn girl in shock. Soon Shikamaru arrived as well since he spotted Naruto with that women clinging on to him calling him father.

"Naruto a father? As if you weren't troublesome enough." Shikamaru said when suddenly Temari who appeared to have demonic like wings growing out of her back swooped down and abducted Shikamaru as Naruto, Sai and Tsukiumi looked onward in shock.

"You're supposed to be the smart one Shikamaru!" Naruto shouted at the off distance forms of Shikamaru and Temari. Naruto turn his head around as he then spotted Gaara who was just standing there with his mouth wide open and a succubus version of Sari and Matsuri looking at Gaara with pure lust in their eyes.

"You know what I starting to believe this is a very odd day." Naruto commented to himself as Tsukiumi resumed hugging him into her chest as Naruto was now starting to lose oxygen.

"I think I starting to cry?" Sai commented as she was reading a book on how to be a Futanari.

Meanwhile in Naruto's head as Kyuubi aka Kurama was pale white now as he was looking at the image of Tsukiumi. He had a very distance look on his face.

"She is my daughter and she a ditz to the Nth degree. She makes the blond idiot look smart. What in the world did I do deserve this I thought when she was born and in those months of colliding with trees and mountain I thought she was blind!" Kurama screamed in pure terror as he couldn't accept the fact that his only daughter who was born from an odd union of a Bijuu and a demon fox became even a bigger ditz then his container.

Meanwhile at the Hot Springs.

Several perverts where taking their time to set up cameras in this chaos that was happening in the village. These shinobi thought it was a great time to add these cameras to the women's side of the hot springs since none of the women would be there right now. As one of the perverts was attaching a video camera to a cleverly disguised fence he started hearing a odd music through the onsen's intercom system.

"Can you feel the sunshine? Does it brighten up your day?" the song from the intercom started playing which was an odd song say to least as he never heard of it before. But he just went back to work as oddly he didn't hear his fellow perverts working he was wondering what was wrong but he focused on the job at hand.

""CaN YoU FeEl tHe SuNsHiNe?" a distorted child like voice said right behind the pervert.

"Huh?" the pervert turn around as his eye widen in pure terror as his world exploded into pain and darkness as the fence nearby was splattered with his blood.

Meanwhile at Kirigakure Water Treatment Plant...

The Fifth Mizukage who was known as Terumi Mei was exploring the vast water treatment plant of Kirigakure. Since this morning everyone in the village has become ill and experienced an odd sickness. Some of her shinobi and civilian that just bathed this morning are now experiencing severe skin rot. Others started experiencing severe Ulcer problems or crying blood after they drank the water. The rest of the village experience kidney and liver failure and severe dehydration. Chojuro and Ao were among those that died from the kidney and liver failure.

"I must be really lucky that the Mizukage personal water supply is separate from the rest of the village when Yagura was Mizukage. But still I am going to save everyone else from whatever is causing this problem." Mei commented to herself as she found it odd that none of the plant worker where even there to greet her at all. She then took notice of some kind of weird glowing red blob that was moving in another direction as it was very small. She followed the thing as she kept her distance until she saw it enter the massive water reservoir which was the size of a lake as she saw the weird glowing red blob fall over the railing. She quickly ran to the railing as she looked over.

"This can't be!" Mei said in pure shock as in the water was a massive blob like creatures as she only heard about the thing from obscure mythology books as right before her is the massive Leviathan Blob as she can guess the thing is most likely connected to every single water system in the Land of Water. She remember that thing was from level 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 of infinite Hell. Plus she also remember that thing has mortal enemy that came from that same level as well.

"Everyone in this country is doomed." Mei said with sorrow in her voice as she realize everyone in the village and the country might have ingested the contaminated water as she remember one thing about Leviathan Blob and its mortal enemy that anything they touch or just being around them cause sickness as they emit a weird glow that destroy equipment and electronic and mutate wildlife and causes cancer. She quickly drew out several kunai with paper tag attach to them as she threw them around the area.

"This might not kill it but it will slow it down when it finally decides to move on." Mei commented to herself as she know everyone in the village is good as dead now but I least she can stop the creature before it can get into the ocean. The book never did say how to kill the Leviathan Blob but she hoped that she can bury it. Mei quickly started running out of the water treatment plant as she started getting far away from the building as it exploded in a fiery explosion. Mei then looked at the now ruin water treatment plant as she started walking away from Kirigakure as she know everyone dead by now as when she went into the treatment plant everyone was coughing violently and she know they ingested to much of the tainted water.

"I can't believe it I save my village from one genocide only to end up having my entire country and the village wiped out." Mei commented to herself as tears were going down her eyes. What she didn't notice as she was far away right now is that something was oozing out of the rubble of the treatment plant.

Back in Konohagakure as it was dusk right now...

Hinata was wandering around still inside the Uchiha Crypt as she still couldn't find the pixie at all. But she had been hearing someone's voice in the distance since she recognized the voice as well. She soon came across Sasuke who seemed to be lost. Sasuke then took notice of Hinata as he didn't recognize her at all since she was still in her Witch Doctor Transformation.

"Oh hello there beautiful do you want to be in my harem?" Sasuke asked Hinata as this creeped her out very much since she never heard Sasuke talk like that plus she was confused why he activated his Sharingan the moment he saw her.

"Eh no thank you I'm interested in someone else plus I'm not even interested in you at all. I just here to rescue you?" Hinata replied as she took notice Sasuke frowned a bit like he expected her to accept his request.

"Why are you playing so hard to get?" Sasuke said as his Sharingan was now spinning right now as he seems to be looking at her directly in the eye.

"Are you not breaking one of Konohagakure laws since it's the females that are suppose to start the harem not a guy." Hinata replied as Sasuke now starting to look pissed off now.

"Why are you not obeying me you bitch!" Sasuke shouted at her as Hinata just grabbed Sasuke by his shirt.

"Never call me a bitch!" Hinata shouted as she then looked up as she spotted a vent that most likely lead outside as she then flung Sasuke up the vent thinking it will send him outside. Hinata then walked away as she was very upset right now.

"The nerve of that Uchiha calling me bitch just for saying no to him and bringing up the CRA laws. Now I know Sasuke's harem is suspicious." Hinata muttered to herself as she was now surrounded by a whole bunch of Uchiha Zombies.

"Eh another group I hope this time I going into the right direction." Hinata muttered to herself as her body paint started glowing as frogs were coming out of the ground now as they started rushing toward the zombies.

Meanwhile in Iwagakure...

Everyone in the village was sleeping as earlier they were partying very hard ever since Kurotsuchi decided to go on a short journey to learn about her ancestors. Which is very important as this is process of becoming a Tsuchikage. The current Tsuchikage Onoki was sleeping in his home when he violently woke up.

"AAAAHHH!" Onoki screamed as he quickly looked around.

"Oh it was just a nightmare." Onoki said to himself as he then started hearing other people waking up screaming.

"What in the world everyone having a nightmare?" Onoki asked himself out loud when suddenly he took notice of some of his hair falling off.

"What in the world is happening?" Onoki shouted in frustration as soon all his hair fell off while no one in Iwagakure didn't take notice of an invisible wave that was going through the village.

Meanwhile back in Konohagakure...

Mark was searching the park for clues on the murderer before he found what appeared to be a rock with a fan etched in it. "Hey Frei isn't there something about fans that's important to this village?" Mark asked.

"Yes. Konoha is home to the legendary Uchiha clan and the fan is their symbol." Frei explained materializing next to Mark.

"Okay. Odd that there's a random rock with their symbol though." The Assassin said putting his hand on his chin before he sensed something. "Frei did you feel that?"

"Yeah. Felt dead at first before I sensed some magic like the magic is fluxing something bad. My guess is a Necromancer type being. Most likely a Pixie which is not good. If it keeps this up she'll die." Mark nodded before looking at the rock again. Frei picked up on his thoughts. "It could be this rock is connected to something." All over Frei's body different sized eyes opened up and started to glow a fierce and angry red before the boulder disintegrated revealing a ladder way down. Mark nodded to Frei before jumping down with the wolf, which closed the eyes on its body, following close behind. The duo found themselves in a small underground cavern with a lake that held a couple of boats. "Heh guess we're rowing." Frei snickered knowing Mark would have to do all the work.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up wolfy." Mark muttered as he and Frei hopped into a boat and rowed off further into the cave. They were in the boat for close to an hour before arriving at a giant white marble temple with the Uchiha symbol on it. "What the fuck? How the hell did they construct this down here?"

"I wish I could answer that." Frei said surprised himself by the temple. When they reached the steps that went into the lake and got out of the boat Mark spotted a giant white sarcophagus.

"'Here lies the glorious founder of the Uchiha, Uchiha Madara. May the flames of his ambition never falter.' Sounds like a badass." Mark said. "Wait this is for the guy who fought with that wood user guy right?"

"Correct. Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara were rivals." Frei said just as the magic he sensed blanketed the air. "Mark incoming! You need to use your Hexen Wulfen claws to counter act the magic."

"Tell me something that ain't obvious." Mark smirked as he saw Wutai Skeletons and Uchiha Zombies come his way. "Hexen Wulfen." Mark muttered in an odd accent before his hands and feet became humanoid wolf like claws with a dark magical energy to them. He then began to charge at the at a high speed cutting them down with ease and due to his Hexen Wulfen claws the bodies could no longer absorb magic to reanimate.

While Mark was eliminating the undead Hinata could hear the sounds of fighting and ran into the giant temple to see a half man, half wolf being killing all of the undead around him. When he was done his arms and legs transformed into normal human limbs again before turning his head to see Hinata.

"You smell of magic and death girl." Mark said glaring at Hinata putting his right hand in his pocket as he lifted his hood up with his left.

"You aren't human….which means you must be a demon." Hinata said readying her own stance. Mark could definitely sense that her powers were from a god based on the warped smell the magic had. Hinata ran towards him before breathing in. "Breath of Corrosion!" Mark jumped back and used the wall behind him to launch himself over the attack and Hinata before slamming his right hand into Hinata's face at a speed so high she didn't see it coming. "How?" Hinata asked picking herself up.

"It's called Iai-Ken. The art of using your pocket as a sword sheath and then drawing it at high speeds to increase the power of a punch." Mark explained before kicking at Hinata who dodged before using Breath of Corrosion again. Mark jumped back only to find Hinata waiting for him and struck with a Jyuuken strike to his chest to kill him but she was attacked by Frei who had all of his eyes open.

"Another demon?" Hinata exclaimed before hearing Mark and Frei chuckle.

"Not quite. I'm a Shiiroi, a spirit brought back to life due to meager regrets. Actually I'm multiple people but I also serve as the alter ego to the Avatar of Tsukuyomi." Frei said before Atanih appeared.

"Then why attack the Avatar of Shinigami?" Atanih asked before the wolf and Assassin face palmed.

"Wrong Avatar." They deadpanned.

"Sorry about that. So you're the new girl huh? I'm Mark Frey, Assassin, and Avatar of Tsukuyomi. I'm here to search for the person responsible for all of these odd murders." Mark said.

"Oh! I'm sorry for calling you a demon. I'm Hyuga Hinata, Avatar of Shinigami and this is my assistant or I guess alter ego, Atanih." Hinata said as Mark pulled his hood down smiling wolfishly which was similar to Naruto's foxy grin except Mark's seemed to be both charming and predatory.

"Now that that is settled don't we have a Necromancer Pixie to find?" Atanih said. Mark and Hinata nodded before Frei sniffed the air.

"Careful. I sense it is near. Somewhere over the giant lake but I sense something else as well. It doesn't smell friendly." Frei growled.

"Not bad Frei-kun." Atanih praised causing the Shiiroi to open all of its eyes.

"No suffixes." Frei said in a voice comprised of multiple voices before Mark kicked him.

"Be nice she a lady." Mark muttered glaring at his savage self before helping Hinata into the boat. "And a gentleman is always polite towards women." Frei growled before disappearing as Mark rowed the boat to where Frei had smelled the magic. They came upon an island that had a small bobbing light….the Pixie.

"That must be her." Hinata said before they saw what appeared to be an animalistic shadow approaching her.

"And that must be what is freaking her out." Mark said before grabbing his crossbow and aiming it. "Moonbeam Barrage!" Mark fired the bolt but after it was fired it shattered becoming moonlight beams that homed in and hit the beast without harming the Pixie. The Pixie see that she was being protected and flew over to Mark and Hinata, blushing upon seeing Mark. "Hey Hinata, you know any tricks to help with this thing?" Hinata nodded before Mark jumped from the boat holding the two thin blades, the right one in a reverse grip rushing the beast.

"Inferno Palm!" Hinata invokes as she thrust her palm out causing flames to fly from it wrapping around Mark's blades as he slammed the bottom of both blades together, fusing them. He dodged the beast's claw only to cut the claw off.

"Dark Moon Slash." Mark intoned before disappearing and reappearing behind the beast separating the blades and holstering them as the flames on them went out.

"Dark Inferno Moon." Mark and Hinata said as the shadow beast developed several slash marks that burst into flame turning it to ash. Hinata turned to the Pixie.

"There you go. It's gone now." Hinata said with a smile. She couldn't see what the Pixie looked like because of the light around it.

"Thank ye for helpin'. The Pixie said in a very odd accent before her light expanded and standing before them was a woman with fiery red hair, green catlike eyes, and icy blue lips wearing black robes that were slashed to expose a lot of her pale thighs and hips, including revealing she wore nothing underneath the robes, as well as a great deal of her large bust line making the robes almost pointless. On her right arm was a slash that showed an ancient runes circle tattoo. She also had a slight blush as she looked at Mark who was walking.

"No problem. It's kinda my thing." Mark said grinning wolfishly. "Oh my name is Mark and this here is Hinata, what's your name?"

"Ye can call me Bazett." Bazett said blushing more at Mark's smile. "If ye don' mind I'd like to go along wit' ye. I was actually hoping on makin' ye're village my new home."

"I don't have a problem with it." Hinata said with a smile as Mark nodded and helped the women into the boat all the while Bazett started to have fantasies about the Assassin, both unaware of his family's Kekkei Genkai that made him irresistible to red haired women, the only clan with a resistance to an extent was the Uzumaki clan.

Meanwhile

Sasuke woke up in what appeared to be the Konoha sewer system. "Damn that fucking whore! How dare she resist me!" However what Sasuke didn't know were two things that would save him a lot of discomfort. One, he was beneath the Akimichi complex. Two, it was chili night and there were a lot more beans then normal tonight. Every Akimichi was a separate toilet relieving themselves before they all flushed at once. Sasuke heard the tunnels rumble right before he was washed away by a giant wave of shit.

Hey everyone Kaien Kurayami here to tell ya a couple things.

Hexen Wulfen: This is German and it translates to Spell Wolf.

Bazett: Bazett is Gaelic, as in from ancient Ireland so that is why she has that accent.

Well that's everything from me. Please review….oh and-

?: CaN You FeEL The SuNshINe?

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well as you can see this chapter was tough for Hinata as she had to stop a crisis that would have actually destroyed Konohagakure from the death of a Necromancer Pixie. Reason why that was big deal is due to the very nature of Fae Folks. They usually have a control over something they can handle but when stress out badly like what happen to Bazett. Things start fluxing and going out of control and out of the Fae hand as well. Basically if another type of Fae were to stress say were to have powers over plants or flowers and she stress out. Well the result will not be pretty and much worse then a explosion since it would lead to the area being covered in vegetation plus the increase of Ebola Virus due to bugs population exploding like crazy.

But anyway you also seen in this chapter Naruto meets Kyuubi aka Kurama only daughter Tsukiumi who believe he is her father. Plus Kurama going into shock since his only daughter is a massive ditz to the Nth degree. Mei is the only survivor of Kirigakure and Land of Water since the Leviathan Blob tainted the water. Also something very weird is happening in Iwagakure. Plus there is something at the hotsprings as well and it killed several perverts but don't worry Jiraiya is not among them plus he has more class as well.

Thank you Kaien Kurayami for beta reading this chapter for me and also thank you writing Hinata vs Mark and the Sasuke in the Sewer scene as well. Also thank you Brown Phantom for helping me planning out the Mei scene and Iwagakure scene. Also can any of you guess the little song and words that appeared in the Hotspring scene.

CaN You FeEL The SuNshINe BrOwN PhAnToM?


	10. Chapter 10: Start of a Investigation

I don't own Naruto that is own by the creator of Naruto series. I don't own the Mineral Mimics, Pinball Demon they are own by Brown Phantom. Also I don't own the Mimic Devil that is own by Leaf Ranger. Also don't own Mark, Frei,Viridiana, Vashara, and Lisanna they are own by Kaien Kurayami. Karina, Illyasviel and Kazehana are a joint effort by both me and Kaien Kurayami. Also don't own Sonic series that is own by it respected creator. I

Summary: Shinigami is jealous. Why? Because every deity except him has a mortal body. One day he finds Hinata, and then thing's get out of control Rated M for Very graphic images, only the most stable of mind's may enter. NaruHina.

**TUAOA: Shin Hissatsu Tenshi**

**Chapter 10: Start of a Investigation**

Mark was rowing the boat as Hinata and Bazett were watching him as Hinata was in her regular form right now since she know it going to be dark outside she think it be better if she was back in her regular form instead of her Witch Doctor form but she did took notice Bazett was looking at Mark oddly. But she guessed Bazett liked Mark. She was wondering on how Naruto is doing right now. But she cast that thought from her mind since she knew Naruto can handle anything coming his way. But she does need to handle something that she needs help on and Mark is just the person for the job.

"Mark can I ask you a favor please." Hinata asked as Mark looked at her as he was rowing the boat.

"Sure what is it? I mean we are both Avatars so I'll help in any way I can as long as it doesn't get in the way of me finding my current target."Mark asked as Hinata took a deep breath.

"Okay I need help with exposing Uchiha Sasuke's harem. Since I have reason to believe his harem is a fraud and was created through forceful means." Hinata spoke up.

"What do ya mean by tha'?" Bazett asked.

"Well Bazett since I don't know how harem laws are from wherever you came from but it's actually the women that starts the harem up due to them liking a single guy in this land but the law is very strict because if it's found out the harem is started through very underhanded means well….. Let's just say this Sasuke person is not going to like it at all." Mark replied with a growl as he then looked at Hinata.

"I will help you on this investigation. I can't stand the thought of women being taken advantage of." Mark said toward Hinata.

"Thank you for helping me out because I'm going to need all the help I need to get evidence against Sasuke." Hinata spoke up.

Meanwhile with Naruto as he was sleeping right now was Tsukiumi who was also sleeping right next to him as she was the one to dragged him into bed and place him between her breast. Naruto still couldn't move at all as she has a very strong grip on him. But he was sleeping very well even if it was due to the fact the girl called him her father and was squashing his fast in her huge breasts. Tsukiumi's eye opened up as she thought she heard something approaching her father's apartment complex. She can hear the faint heartbeat of five people approaching. Plus she was picking up a very evil vibe from them as she sent a flow of her power directly into the apartment as she can feel they were right in front of the apartment door. Soon she heard the sound of something piercing human flesh. Tsukiumi then went back to sleep as she then hear something eating as she know her guardians are having a feast and removing any evidence as well so not to disturb her father. The eating sound stopped.

"That'll teach them." Tsukiumi commented when suddenly she started hearing something else since she know her guardian have vanished already. This time the heartbeats were normal and also where not giving off a evil vibe as well. So she started waking her father up.

"Naru-Tou-san please wake up." Tsukiumi said as she can hear the heartbeats coming closer. She took notice her father seems to be in a deep sleep.

"Otou-san you better wake up or else I bite you on your nose." Tsukiumi commented as Naruto still was sleeping as Tsukiumi opened her mouth revealing it to be full of razor sharp teeth and fangs as she moved close to Naruto's nose.

Meanwhile in Konohagakure square...

Every single shinobi in the village was there. As all of them were assembled for a emergency meeting that was issued ever since they handled the demon threat. Hinata was there since Bazett and Mark have to go into hiding since they did kind of came into the village illegally and from what she took notice of everything around the village is going to Alert Level 5. So several of the village defenses were being activated.

"That mean I have to be very careful when I going out and about in the village in search of the wicked." Hinata commented to herself as she knows whatever Mark did to get in the village he has to stay hidden. She then took notice that her entire family is here except for the Hyuga Elders and her father. Actually she took notice the Clan Heads of the other clan were also missing as well plus the Hokage isn't even here yet as she took notice only four members of the Jounin Council were present as well. She know her father is part of the Jounin Council but she was wonder why he not here at all.

"There is something very wrong around here?" Hinata commented as she then spotted Naruto except she took notice he was with a women with fox ears and tails as she took notice the women was holding him as everyone around those two which were the rest of the rookies and she took notice Gaara is there as well with two odd girls with bat-like wings looking at the two like they were insane. Plus she took notice of a very shaken Shikamaru was standing next to a glowing Temari as she to have bat-like wings as well.

"Who is that girl and is she calling Naruto-kun father?" Hinata commented as she though she heard the women call Naruto that. So Hinata decided to approach them.

"Hello Naruto-kun who is that with you?" Hinata asked as Naruto was about to respond when Tsukiumi hugged him between her breasts.

"Eh hello there my name is Tsukiumi are you another one of my Naru-Tou-san's friends? So what is your name?" Tsukiumi asked.

"Everyone please listen up!" Shizune, Tsunade's apprentice, called from the center of the crowd interrupting Tsukiumi. "I have horrible news. It appears that somehow the heads of the major clans as well as the Godiame have fallen victim to a terrible jutsu that has de-aged them to nothing. As such we are unfortunately without a Hokage." Everyone was wide-eyed at the announcement, not knowing what to think. They were not expecting anything like that to happen. "Furthermore we do not know who is responsible for this terrible attack since the security footage is unable to show them."

"Must be Mark-san's target." Hinata said to herself. "I hope there's a way to undo whatever's been done to Tsunade-sama, Otou-san, and the other Clan Heads. Maybe Mark will know since he's been at this a lot longer than I have been."

"Uh, Hinata-chan. Why are you talking to yourself?" Naruto asked finally able to separate himself from Tsukiumi's breasts trying not to think how soft they felt, since Kyubi seemed to growl at him every time he did. Naruto told himself he needed to ask why Kyubi did that.

"Oh no reason! Just thinking out loud is all." Hinata said nervously hoping Naruto would buy it and didn't hear her. Thankfully he bought it.

"Oh okay. Yeah I do that too sometimes. But yeah to think that Baa-san and the Clan Heads were de-aged like that…..what kinda screwed up jutsu does that?" Naruto shouted in frustration since he just now lost someone he consider his grandmother. Unbeknownst to Hinata and Naruto Tsukiumi seemed to know.

'_There's only a handful of people with that kind of power and none of them would use them so recklessly. There's something very off about all of this. I won't let them get near my Naru-Tou-san._" Tsukiumi though unconsciously hugging the blonde between her breasts.

"**Kit even think about taking advantage of this situation and I will make you suffer.**" Kyūbi threatened again making Naruto wonder what was up with the Bijū.

Meanwhile in the forest outside of Konohagakure...

Konohamaru and Hanabi were lost in the woods ever since they left the training ground in the afternoon. They were lost for plenty of hours and were becoming hungry as well. They took notice it started to become very foggy as well. Actually it was so fogy they couldn't even tell if it night time or not.

"Kono-Kono I think we are lost?" Hanabi commented as they pass by the same wreck tree for the twelfth time since she blown it up with a kunai bomb in her fit of anger.

"Yeah Hanabi-chan I think we really are lost." Konohamaru muttered as he was feeling really hungry right now as he then took notice of a paper attach to the ruin stump of the tree. It had a picture of a tall being wearing a black business suit and have no face at all. Hanabi pick the paper up as she took notice Konohamaru was looking at it. She took notice of some words on the crayon like picture as she took note that the drawing almost appeared to be made by a four year old.

"Don't look at Slender or else you die?" Hanabi read out the words as she took notice the writing also appeared to be child like as well except the way some of the words were forms it appeared the person was very young as well. But also seems completely terrified as well. One thing Hyuga Clan pride themselves is to put together a crime scene in an investigation just by looking at the details.

"Kono-Kono I think we need to get out of here." Hanabi commented when suddenly both of them heard the sound of something like footsteps approaching them. Then a terrifying pressure hit them both as Hanabi and Konohamaru were struck with pure terror. Both of them can make out a figure slowly emerging out of the fog bank as Konohamaru quickly grabbed Hanabi and pressed her tightly against his chest as he closed his eye as well. Emerging out of the fog was an impossibly tall humanoid being as it was wearing a black business suit and had a pale head with no face on it at all. This is Slender Man an extra dimensional being from level 999,999,999,999,999,999 of Infinite Hell. It spotted the two children in it sight. But it took notice they were not looking at it as it just kept on walking as it went past the two children as Slender know sooner or later they going to slip up and look. It then disappeared back into the fog bank.

Both Konohamaru and Hanabi came out of there terrified state as they looked around as both of them started running hoping to get out of the woods before they looked at that thing. But sadly each twist and turn they almost came upon the Slender Man as they quickly run away to avoid looking at it. Ten minute later both Hanabi and Konohamaru were nearby a very huge tree with a bunch of overgrown roots coming out of the ground forming a little hide away.

"He keeps appearing everywhere we go!" Hanabi exclaim as she breathing very heavily now as her heart was racing and the terror was almost blindly as well. Plus her nerve was almost shattered as well plus hunger was getting to her right now as well.

"Let's go underneath this tree then!" Konohamaru shouted as he too was in the same state as Hanabi as both of them crawled underneath the massive tree crisscrossing roots until they found a little safe heaven and huddle up together and closed their eyes as to make sure not to look at Slender Man. The Slender Man appeared right in front of the tree as it just waited for them.

Somewhere in Wave Country...

A portal opened up as walking out of it was a tall beautiful black-haired woman with purple eyes shadow and lipstick wearing a horned golden crown, a purple gown with long, voluminous sleeves that conceal the deadly claw that is her right arm, and a skintight black suit with golden accents underneath the purple gown that hug tightly to her F-cup size breast. The women kept on walking as she was heading away from Wave Village.

"A Bijū was here… maybe I should hunt it down and its power to my own. Actually that's a wonderfully brilliant idea. I think I will." The woman said. "After that the slaughter of the human race can begin. What fun this will be."

Meanwhile an event was happening in the Waterfall village as the entire village pollution except for the village Jinchuuriki who abandon the village earlier as she couldn't stand their behavior toward her anymore. But the village was in dire trouble as they were encased in a massive purple wind barrier as several of the villagers have turn into zombies and were devouring their fellow kinsman. On a nearby rooftop overlooking the slaughter were two women sitting at a table as a cooked human corpse was before them. The first one a 5'5" foot tall woman with dark grey skin and lanky blonde hair with clawed hands and tribal designs carved into her flesh some of the designs were carved into her C-cup size breast. She wears a ragged long crimson skirt and a dark purple leather vest which was opened up to show her carved breasts. This is Vashara a Voodoo Reaper from level 888,888,888,999,999,616 of Infinite Hell.

The women that was sitting across from her and have a severed human eyeball on a fork as she devoured the eyeball. But frankly this women looks were disturbing in a sexy way just as she is disturbing in what she just ate. She had stark white hair with a tuft over her right eye, red slitted left eye and raven black lips, D-cup size breast and she wears long boots, black leather short-shorts with red trim and three long chains hanging from either side, a white feather half-skirt, and a black leather bustier. She has eyes all up and down her arms as a new hole opened up as the eyeball she just ate filled that void. This is Lisanna a Corruption Seductress from the same level of Infinite Hell that Vashara was from actually those two were the only beings on that level of hell.

"So good! These humans are so much more corrupt than those disgusting dregs I used to eat back home." Lisanna said with a seductive purr causing Vashara to shiver. The two had been friends since they had come into existence and after five hundred years they developed romantic feelings for each other and had been together ever since.

"Yes they are. While I do not condone how it was done I am thankful that we are now allowed to roam the Human Realm. Vashara said taking a comb and combing her lanky hair causing it to become full and beautiful looking. Lisanna tilted her head to the side curiously. "While we are here it may be a bit more fun to role play as humans while traveling to avoid suspicion." Vashara explained. Lisanna giggled as she traced her hand over her arms making them look normal.

"Oh such a lovely and sexy plan. It's making me feel…..exhilarated." Lisanna purred causing Vashara to shudder with desire. "But first let us watch the fall of these pathetic humans so that way the night will become…unbearably enjoyable." Lisanna swayed over to the edge of the building watching as some of the trapped humans tried to break through her Corrupt Wind Barrier only to be ripped to shreds while Vashara's zombie ate the body parts and the living humans they could grab hold of. Vashara walked up next to Lisanna kissing the Corruption Seductress's cheek before Lisanna captured her lover's lips and the two began a fiery passionate kiss, the massacre forgotten.

Back in Konoha with Mark, Bazett, and Frei.

Frei was leading Mark and Bazett to an abandoned place where they would be safe from any detection instruments and jutsu that could locate them. Along the way they were in a rather….odd discussion.

"For a talking wolf….you're an idiot." Mark commented toward his alter ego.

"I dunno 'bout tha'. I thin' it's kinda cute he has him a crush." Bazett said with a hopeful eye on Mark since she knew of Frei's situation.

"Thank you. You see the Pixie is happy for me." Frei said to Mark who sighed.

"But your crush is like a chibi doll version of another person." Mark said. "Besides I didn't even know you could have an independent crush. Let alone on someone like Atanih."

"Just because I'm your Alter Ego doesn't mean I'm not my own person." Frei snapped before he found a chain connected to the ground. "Pull this up and get in quickly." Mark nodded and pulled the chain causing a trapdoor to open before Bazett, Frei, and himself ran in and closed the door behind them.

"Now all we need ta do is try and make ourselves comfy." Bazett said. Mark nodded but decided to look around. He started to enter an area that had rampant plant growth and he saw a modified version of Wolf's Bane.

"How the hell is this down here? Konoha ain't exactly a swampy place which is where this plant normally grows. Then again this place does look like a laboratory so whoever used it must have been really smart or really fucked up crazy." Mark muttered to himself before looking around some more before his predatory instincts told him he wasn't alone. He continued to walk forward looking nonchalant until he spun on his heel and activated a mechanism hidden in his right gauntlet causing a hidden blade to be deployed. He held the blade a mere ten centimeters away from the eye of a red haired woman who looked exactly like Mitarashi Anko except she wore a bra and skirt made of vines. She also had a pair of small, and in Mark's opinion, cute fangs.

"So thirsty…may I….may I partake of you?" The woman asked. Mark didn't take long to figure out she meant his blood. He was hesitant but could tell the woman posed no threat to him and nodded before moving his coat and shirt out of the way. The woman looked at his face mesmerized by before biting into his neck and drank a small amount of blood. As she did the plants around them began to either bloom or grow bigger. The woman separated herself from Mark blushing up a storm.

"Hope that made you feel better. So what's your name?" Mark asked before the woman looked down fiddling with her short skirt causing her to show even more skin.

"I…..don't have one." The woman replied sadly. Mark was surprised by this and decided to think of a name for her. He thought for a moment going through at least fifteen names before he finally thought of a good one.

"The how about I call you Kyuketsuki Kazehana?" Mark asked. The woman thought for a moment before happily nodding liking the name. "Then Kazehana it is." Mark smiled as did Kazehana but before the plant woman could say anything Bazett arrived.

"Mark who the hell is this wretch?" Bazett asked, sensing Kazehana's attraction to "her" Mark. Mark sighed before introducing the two.

"Bazett this is Kazehana. Kazehana this is Bazett." The two women nodded immediately knowing they were rivals for Mark's heart.

"Well now seems like someone has the ladies falling for him left and right." Frei joked before Mark punted the Shiiroi causing all of its eyes to open at once. "That was not nice."

"I don't care." Mark said before Bazett started to look around. She had originally felt a small energy source but know she felt it even more and it seemed like it was calling her. She started to walk down a hallway with Mark, Frei, and Kazehana right behind her before she entered a room with a shimmering mirror like pool. "Wait….isn't that a-"

"It's a dimensional gate made by my creator Yamanaka Ino-sama. She deemed the experiment a failure since it didn't open immediately." Kazehana explained. "I do not know where it leads." Mark smirked and jumped in without a moment's hesitation followed by Frei, Bazett and Kazehana. When they arrived on the other side they were in an odd temple. Mark felt a similar magical energy to what Bazett emitted back when she was reanimating the corpses in the Uchiha crypt.

"There's something dead but alive here. We best be cautious." Frei said voicing Mark's thoughts. The quartet advanced through the halls before they arrived at a large throne room where a woman sat. She was a beautiful red haired woman wearing an old style dress and a golden crown. Her dress strained with her DD-cups. She got up slowly and started to saunter over to Mark, making every sway if her hips count.

"Oh my. Could you be the one I have been waiting for?" The woman asked inspecting Mark with a smile. He could feel the reanimation class magic all over her but whatever spell it was, it was a high ranking one. Mark could almost give it an S rank from the feel of it. "Oh my manners. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Illyasviel, The Lich Queen."

Outside Konoha.

Two figures were outside Konoha. One wore an all black armor that included a cape and hood with a dark, evil looking sword and a bow with a quiver of arrows as well as having a feminine figure. Beside her was a young woman with dirty blonde hair wearing mage's boots with black stocking, a light blue miniskirt, A white shirt that had a straight cut exposing the tops of her breasts, and a long blue mage coat with a mantle on it.

"I guess with all of the commotion we may want to stay back huh Vi?" The young woman asked her armored companion who only nodded. "Well if that's the case how about we just camp out here for the night?" Vi merely nodded before the young woman summoned a staff. Vi's eyes widened as the young woman poured magic into her staff and waved it causing an explosion, covering the young woman and Vi in dust but when the dust settled there was a cabin waiting for them. When Vi opened it up she sighed mentally as the young woman bounced up and down inside the girly decorated cabin.

"Karina you are so childish." Vi muttered to herself.

Back with Mark

"Lich Queen? But how?" Mark asked. Ilya smiled breathing on Mark's ear.

"I cast a spell on myself to stay eternally young and beautiful until I found my one true love so that I could be with him and after waiting for so long I have finally found you." Ilya said. "So now I will follow you and your foolish suitors back to your world so that we may be together forever my love." Mark only shrugged with a sigh as he and three redheads walked back through the dimensional gate and to where Bazett had cleaned up for them to sleep. However after only an hour Ilya woke up and cuddled on Mark's left side. "Our meeting was fate my Destined One. this is my rightful sleeping spot as such." Soon she fell asleep with a smirk after kissing Mark lightly on the lips. Later that night Kazehana woke up and saw Ilya cuddled up to Mark's left side and decided to do the same to Mark's right side.

"You gave me your blood and my name. My heart, mind, soul and body are yours my beloved." Kazehana whispered before she too kissed mark's lips and fell asleep. After a couple of minute Bazett woke up and was infuriated at the other too for cuddling up to Mark so Bazett decide she would lay on top of him and cuddle him like that since she didn't weigh much.

"You saved….you're my hero…..everything I am and ever will be is yours. I love you, my Dark Wolf Prince." Bazett whispered planting a small kiss on Mark's lips.

Kaien Kurayami note: Well yet another chapter down. Looks like things are going to get more interesting around Konoha huh? Especially with some of the most powerful demons ever to exist showing up. Well see ya next time.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well Hinata and the gang got out from underneath the Uchiha Crypt. With Hinata asking Mark to help her find evidence on Sasuke. Since she can't use her originally evidence against him since everyone will know that she is one of the kill and they might put all the other killing blames on her. Plus Naruto is in a tight situation right now since Tsukiumi keep hugging him between her breast. Which present three problems Hinata feeling, Kurama temper and emerging fatherly behavior which might kill Naruto and Naruto might dying from lack of oxygen due to Tsukiumi constantly hugging him to her huge breast. But you can say the reason why Tsukiumi is acting like that is because she was alone for all those years and she now found her father and not letting him go. But Konohamaru and Hanabi are in trouble that for sure due to Slender Man is after them. A mysterious women appeared in Wave Country and moving away from the village. Plus Mark might start having his own problems as well.

Thank you Kaien Kurayami for beta reading this chapter for me and thank you for writing some of those scene as well. Also thank you DarkElite24 for helping out with the Slender Man scene.


	11. Chapter 11: New Hokage and Arrivals

I don't own Naruto that is own by the creator of Naruto series. I don't own the Mineral Mimics, Pinball Demon they are own by Brown Phantom. Also I don't own the Mimic Devil that is own by Leaf Ranger. Also don't own Mark, Night, Frei, Viridiana, Vashara, and Lisanna they are own by Kaien Kurayami. Karina, Illyasviel and Kazehana are a joint effort by both me and Kaien Kurayami. Also don't own Sonic series that is own by it respected creator. I don't own Kasumi from the DOA series she is owned by her creator

Summary: Shinigami is jealous. Why? Because every deity except him has a mortal body. One day he finds Hinata, and then thing's get out of control Rated M for Very graphic images, only the most stable of mind's may enter. NaruHina.

**TUAOA: Shin Hissatsu Tenshi**

**Chapter 11: New Hokage and Arrivals**

It was the morning of the next day as the gate guard were going back to duty right now. The gate guard were the infamous duo Hagane Kotetsu and his best friend Kamizuki Izumo. Both of them have arrived at the gates guard post since they still couldn't believe the village doesn't have a Hokage anymore plus a half of the Jounin Council is dead as well.

"You know this kind of sucks right now I mean now we're never going to get missions unless we elect a new Hokage and all of good candidates got de-aged." Kotetsu complained to his partner.

"That is very true. Wait is someone approaching?" Izumo asked as he took notice two figures were approaching the gate which turn out to be Karina and Vi since they woke up and took down the cabin Karina made. Both of them stopped right in front of guard post. Vi took out a little card and present it to the two guards.

"Okay your identification all seems correct then." Izumo commented as he huge gate swung open as they let the two women into the village as the gate close behind them.

"I wonder how those people got off that moving island?" Kotetsu asked.

"I don't know and I don't care at all." Izumo commented as they took notice another group approaching. It was Samui and Omoi. Samui was still holding Turbo underneath her arm as there appeared to be a weird bird perch on her head.

"Halt what are Kumo nin doing around these part?" Kotetsu asked as he was prepared for anything.

"My name is Samui and this person with me is Omoi. We both want to join your village since our entire village was destroyed by this little guy." Samui said as she hold up the sleeping Turbo.

"You got to be joking?" Izumo asked as he looked at the sleeping little demon.

"Heh just let them in anyway. I don't even know what to believe when hearing that story. I mean they want to join the village so let just leave it at that then." Kotetsu commented as the village gate opened again as the two former Kumo enter as the gate close behind them.

"We just went against village rules." Izumo spoke up.

"Eh we don't have a Hokage and if those two want to join the village who are we to stop them even if they were some kind of secret nuke nin. I mean with them in the village at least the ANBU can keep a eye on them." Kotetsu replied as he turned his head around as he took notice a lone figure was approaching. Both of them tense as they took notice the figure was wearing the Mizukage Hat. It was Mei as she finally arrived to Konohagakure as she was traveling nonstop to get to this village.

"Eh what is the Mizukage doing here?" Kotetsu quietly asked Izumo.

"I don't know but just let her in right now and call Shizune as well. We might get our sixth Hokage since I know Kages usually travel with there body guards." Izumo replied as the gates opened as Mei walked into the village.

"This is a very confusing week right now." Kotetsu muttered to himself as the gates close right behind Mei.

Meanwhile with Naruto...

He was in the forest right now as he was looking for both Hanabi and Konohamaru as he was wondering where both of those two children are at since he manage to get away from his supposed 'daughter' to check on them but their friends said they never came back. Plus Naruto realized if they didn't came back Hinata must be worried about her sister since now she the only family member she has left and she must be out there right now looking for them.

"Okay this must be the forest then." Naruto commented. As he then stood perfectly still as he enter into Sage Mode. He then hold up to little object as these were pieces of the children clothing which should still have chakra on them. A scarf from Konohamaru and a push up bra for Hanabi. Except Naruto is still confused about the push up bra bit and was a bit creep out by it as well since Moegi was the one that gave that to him.

"Okay just have to focus and not be creep out by the push up bra." Naruto muttered to himself as he then pick up both of there chakra.

"Okay I found them at last." Naruto muttered to himself as he quickly ran to the direction where he felt there chakra coming from except it was becoming very weak. Meanwhile with Hanabi and Konohamaru as both of the children looked worse for wear since they stay awake all through the night sending flare of chakra to get someone to notice them. Sadly since they were so young no one wouldn't notice the flare up. But both of them looked extremely sick as well since the Slender Man was still there. But they started coming down to a weird sickness. They were having nose bleeds, nausea, fever, strong coughing and painful vomiting since they still didn't had any food in there stomach plus some aches and pains. Slender was still standing outside the spot waiting for them as it then looked up as it then moved to the side as Naruto appeared as he was still tracking them. As he then looked at the root overgrowth. The Slender Man was just standing on the sideline as Naruto never once took notice of it presences. The Slender Man didn't seem to be interested in Naruto at all as it just watch.

"Hanabi and Konohamaru are you in there?" Naruto asked as he then heard a weak reply as he quickly went in there pulled both of the sick children out as they just pass out.

"Holy Shit want happen to both of you two!" Naruto remarked as he quickly ran out of the forest well carrying both of them as the Slender Man was watching them leave.

"Let the games begin." the Slender Man spoke in a prefect imitation of Naruto voice.

Xxxxx

Mark was waking up now as he though he felt someone watching him. He opened his eye as standing over him was Ino as she looking down at Mark. As she was just staring at him. Plus she was pointing a odd weapon at him.

"Eh hello." Mark said as he was guessing this must be Ino and she might not like him intruding on her private property even if it was supposedly abandon. Plus him being surround by these women which he just took notice right now and one of them being her experiment might not left a good impression.

"Who in the world are you!" Ino shouted as she was thinking this man and weird women must be after her experiment. But she not going to let anyone take advantage of her.

"Eh let me explain." Mark said as Ino narrow her eye at him.

One hour of explanation later as Mark, Bazett, Illyasviel and Kazahana were walking through the streets of Konohagakure. Both Illyasviel and Kazahana were wearing some cloaks that Ino provided for them. Mark was heading toward the Hokage Tower as he hope he can find a way to get a citizen pass to allow him to own a house in this village as he starting to think sneaking around in this village will not be a good idea at all. Since he can detect numerous chakra sensor type equipment in several of the abandoned building and street signs.

"Yeah it a really good thing Ino found me." Mark commented as he then walked toward the Hokage Tower but took notice that several ANBU was posted in the front of the building.

"Sorry we can't let anyone in right now until after the ceremony for the New Hokage being appointed." a ANBU spoke up as Mark just sighed to himself as he thought there was already a Hokage but he guessing his target got to the Hokage already.

"Oh okay then so how long this going to take then?" Mark asked.

"It should have been finish right about now. Ah there's the new Hokage." a Dog Masked ANBU commented as Mark and the girls turn around as approaching the Hokage Tower was Mei as she was now wearing a Hokage Hat right now since they made her the new Sixth Hokage.

"Oh hello there what do you what then?" Mei asked as she took notice of the huge group that was in front of the Hokage Tower.

"Eh hello Hokage-sama I was just going to ask if you can make a citizen pass for me so I can purchase a home in this village." Mark commented as Mei just looked at him.

"Oh okay then I still a bit weird out that this village just up and made me there Hokage after there Fifth just got de-aged but I guessing it has to do with stability of the village." Mei said as she muttered the last part to herself as the ANBU opened the door for her as she walked in being followed by Mark group. Mark furiously talking to Frei mentally.

'_De-aged? Bloody hell that's going to far for random murders. This bitch needs killing and fast._' Mark thought to Frei.

"_I agree but be careful. I doubt these murders are random to her._" Frei warned

Xxxxx

At Iwagakure the people in the village were not fairing that well at all. Ever since the Nightmare started and the hair loss. Everyone in the village were either experiencing severe nausea,vomiting, diarrhea, headaches and also daymare as they experiencing nightmare in the daylight hours while awake. People where freaking out as the children, elderly and pregnant women didn't made it through the night at all. Onoki the Tsuchikage was among those that died. As the people were slowly going insane and dying several of them took notice of a rainbow that was heading there way. Several people were confuse about the rainbow since it wasn't raining today at all. But they think it was just part of there imagination. When suddenly the rainbow touch down in there village. Setting everything ablaze as the rainbow slowly trail across the village reducing people to ash and setting building ablaze. Soon the entire village went up in flames as everyone in the village was reduce to ashes as the rainbow just vanishes. Soon a distant roar have been heard.

Xxxxx

At the Uchiha Compound. Sasuke was wandering through his compound as most of his harem was sleeping as he was visiting the one he never did get the chance to have sex with because every single time she end up going asleep. He approached a room door as he then opened it and in the room was a little girl that appeared to be five years old of age. She had white hair and strange glowing eyes. She was wearing what one can considered a odd outfit since it look like it was actually attach to her skin plus it look to organic as well plus the design appear to be that of a pupae.

"Oh hello my husband did you finally get around to claim me as your wife." the little girl asked.

"Yes I finally did Mothra." Sasuke commented as he slowly advanced on Mothra as he was taking his clothes off before he bent down and was about to kiss her before Mothra whole entire body seize up as she quickly curled up into a fetal position as the organic stuff quickly encased her body and covered her in razor sharp spikes that were dripping with some kind of milky white substance that were burning a hole into the floors.

"Kami fucking dammit she did it again and I still confuse why she said she the runt of the litter?" Sasuke muttered to himself as he remember that day when Sakura accidentally killed off that whole group of giant caterpillar. Sasuke before hand found Mothra in that cocoon like state except it wasn't dripping acid and covered in spikes. He manage to put her inside his backpack. Later when he got back home his bag was moving and she popped out of it looking very confuse. So he lied to her saying there mothers had sign a contract saying they were supposed to be married a long time ago and the girl bought it. The girl was overjoyed when she heard that saying since she was the runt of the brood she though her mother would never set her up for marriage. Sasuke was about to have sex with her since she thinking since they now husband and wife they should compete there relationship. Lucky for Mothra she went to sleep just then and was covered in her cocoon which now have spike plus acid. Since then every single time he try to get imitate with her she always fall asleep and cocooned herself.

"I am fucking Uchiha I should not be denied!" Sasuke shouted as he then looked at Mothra cocooned form.

"But I not crazy enough to lose my dick to acid." Sasuke muttered to himself as he put his clothes back on and left the room. Leaving Mothra sleeping cocoon form behind.

Xxxxx

At Konohagakure hospital, Hinata was running through the hallway as she finally received word that her sister and her friend have been found. She was spending most of the day looking for her sister and she was glad her sister been found but she started to become more worried on the fact she was put in the intensive care unit. She finally reach the outside of the intensive care unit when Naruto came out if it.

"Are both of them going to be okay?" Hinata asked Naruto as she was very worried about her sister and her sister friend life since Hanabi never did introduce her friend to her.

"They both going to be alright. Shizune said they had a minor version of something called radiation poisoning but she got something that will take care of that and they be good as new but she told me they have to stay overnight just in case." Naruto commented as Hinata looked very upset after she heard that.

"Naruto-kun I should have went out to look for my sister last night instead of putting it off. I should have just went with my gut instinct instead of believing she might have be at her friend house." Hinata said as she started crying.

"Don't beat yourself over this Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he started to comfort Hinata since she was really upset on what happen to her sister.

"Come on I buy you some Cinnamon Rolls." Naruto offered as he lead Hinata out of the area. Meanwhile inside the intensive care unit as numerous people were working around a huge tank filled with a glowing orange liquid as floating in the liquid is both Hanabi and Konohamaru naked as they day they were born as they were hooked up to oxygen masks to allow them to breathe in the liquid. While the people were working and monitoring the children health and making sure the odd radiation is being cleaned away from there system. The Slender Man appeared in front of the glass tank as no one didn't seems to notice it at all. As it then looked into the glass tank as it was staring at both Hanabi and Konohamaru unconscious form.

"Get well soon so we can continued our game." the Slender Man said in a perfect imitation of Hinata voice now as no one in the room didn't even hear the Slender Man talking they didn't even know the being is right there in the room with them like it doesn't exist at all. The Slender Man then just kept watching the two children floating in the liquid while people were just working around it as they never know that a terrifying being is in there midst. It then disappeared.

Xxxxx

As Naruto and Hinata walked through Konoha's market, Hinata turned a corner and ran into a young woman who looked only slightly older than her. She had orangish-brown hair and wore a very revealing blue out fit and she could see the red strings of her panties. The woman's outfit revealed a good deal of her cleavage and she also had a ninjato on the back of her waist. Currently the woman was picking up her fallen groceries.

"I'm so sorry." Hinata said as she began to help the woman. The woman smiled as she got up.

"No it's okay. it's partially my fault. Oh my name is Kasumi." Kasumi said with a smile.

"Oh my name is Hyuga Hinata and this is my friend Uzumaki Naruto." Hinata said by way of introduction. Hinata then noticed a man in a similar outfit to Mark's walked. '_No wait...almost exactly like Mark!_' Hinata noted. The man looked almost exactly like Mark but he was slightly taller and had a five o'clock shadow. His hair was pitch black and his coat was much less intricate than Mark's and instead of all the black he wore normal blue jeans, a red shirt, and his coat was white and gold.

"I see you've met my wife." The man said. "My name is Night." Hinata could swear she felt a powerful demonic aura around this man but at the same time she felt a protective aura. "I'm sorry my love but we must get home soon. We do have business to take care of."

"Oh yes that's right. So sorry. Nice meeting you." Kasumi said with a smile before leaving, following her husband. When they were far enough away Kasumi looked worriedly at Night. "Is something the matter?"

"That girl...she could sense me. I dunno if that's good or bad but we need be careful." Night said to his human wife.

Xxxxx

Mark sneak into the Uchiha Compound that night to begin helping Hinata with her investigation. The assassin was using Frei's ability to completely cloak himself so that he couldn't be seen and to Sasuke's Sharingan he'd only be a heat blur. As the assassin looked around he did notice a lot of girls with dazed looks on their faces.

"I seriously just want to kill this guy and get on with my life but oh well." Mark heard a soft gasp and turned to see Mothra. One look at the demoness and Mark nearly lost it but instead he used a special sleeping powder on the girl and disappeared.

"Frei tell me that was not a young Akuma-Cho I just saw! Tell me that was an illusion!" Mark asked with a slight edge in his voice.

"Wish I could but it was an Akuma-Cho girl." Frei said scathingly before he saw something that surprised him. he tried to call out to Mark but he was too late as Mark ran into two women who looked vastly confused. Mark saw one and nearly jumped back in surprised. The one he recognized looked exactly like Terumi Mei but his wolf like senses told him that she wasn't. The other woman looked like one he had heard legends about. The Bloody Habanero Uzumaki Kushina.

"I get the feeling I'm in for another long night." Mark growled to himself as Frei chuckled before the Shiiroi was punted.

Xxxxx

Kaien note: hey everyone! Man look at all these twists...hope ya enjoy all we have for ya. laterz!

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Sorry for taking so long to update this chapter but it finally done. As you can see there a lot of new twist in this story right now. Plus a introduction to Mothra the Akuma Cho child.

Thank you Kaien Kurayami for beta reading this chapter and helping out as well.


	12. Chapter 12: Reunion Part 1

I don't own Naruto that is owned by the creator of Naruto series. I don't own the Mineral Mimics or Pinball Demon they are owned by Brown Phantom. Also I don't own the Mimic Devil that is owned by Leaf Ranger. Also don't own Mark, Night, Frei, Viridiana, Vashara, and Lisanna they are owned by Kaien Kurayami. Karina, Illyasviel and Kazehana are a joint effort by both me and Kaien Kurayami. Also don't own Sonic series that is owned by it respected creator. I don't own Kasumi from the DOA series she is owned by her creator

Summary: Shinigami is jealous. Why? Because every deity except him has a mortal body. One day he finds Hinata, and then thing's get out of control. Rated M for Very graphic images, only the most stable of minds may enter. NaruHina.

**TUAOA: Shin Hissatsu Tenshi**

**Chapter 12: Reunion Part 1**

It was night time in Konohagakure still as several people were walking home right now. There was one drunken homeless person wandering around as he went into a dark alleyway. He sat down on the dank and dirty floor of the alleyway as he went to sleep. Soon something nudged the men awake. His eyes were barely opened as he looked at a cup of very odd looking sake that was being presented right before him. He quickly took the cup and greedily drank it down. He soon felt a intense pain his gut.

"AARRRGGHHH!" the drunken man screamed in pain as he was staring up at Slenderman. The man feels his bone changing and finger elongating as well.

"You will be my proxy you will bring terror and fear to all!" Slenderman said in the voice of Hinata Hyuga as the drunken man continued his painful transformation as his clothes melted off and his genitals melted off. His skin started to become sickly gray color and his eyes were sinking into his head.

Xxxxx

In Bear Country as the village was finally get back up to steam ever since Naruto came along and destroyed that cursed chakra meteor that was poisoning there children. There small village was now bigger since they were busy with construction. They even had a new Hoshikage as well. Several of the shinobi were wandering around the village when they took notice of something in the night sky. All they took notice were a pair of red light flying in the night sky. Soon another light appeared in the night sky. Except this one was closing in on the village as it had a purple glow to it.

"Wait is that a shooting star?" One of the shinobi wondered when suddenly the purple light which was actually was unstable meteor the size of a cruise ship the same type of meteor that the Hoshigakure use for their Star program as it hit the village and exploded with the force of forty TNT and paper bombs. The entire village was wipe out off the face of the planet as they were done in by the same type of star that they got rid of years ago. Overlooking the now destroyed village was the pair of red light which was actually eyes of a weird, winged humanoid that resembles a moth and it flew off into the night its form unreadable in the complete darkness.

Xxxxx

In the Akatsuki's secret underground lair. All the Akatsuki except Konan and Zetsu were in slowly going toward the main room area where the Gedo Mazou statue is being kept. The reason why Konan wasn't with the the group is because she left the Akatsuki because of constantly being harassed by tentacles demons that she just up and left she even turned in her ring. Nagato was with all his Pein bodies. They soon came into the room as they see Tobi standing nearby a weird plant stalk as they can make out Tobi looking at the form of a thirteen year old girl with brown hair as they can tell she was talking to him.

"Obito is that you? Why do you look like that?" the girl asked.

"Oh yes it is Rin-chan, but before I can answer anything else I've got to greet my visitor." Tobi who is now known as Obito said, he turned around, facing the assembling Akatsuki group as they now got a good look at his face now which half of it looks deformed like it was crushed and then healed up poorly.

"You are not Madara." Nagato said as he realized he was deceived.

"I know Nagato and what are you guys going to do about it? Also Kisame, I thought you would see my way of thinking." Obito asked.

"I do, but something tells me the world without lies you were talking about is not something anyone going to enjoy if what I can tell from that journal of yours is any indication." Kisame commented as he did read some of Tobi's journal and he realized Obito/Tobi must be insane if he was planning on doing that now.

"I still can't believe I was fooled by you into believing you were actually Madara, so I'm going to kill you." Itachi said.

"I say we just blow that stupid idiot up already!" Deidara shouted when suddenly a weird pentagram formed underneath the group as Obito took out a new mask which actually looked like human flesh version of his spiral mask, it pulsated and twitched as several runes that appeared on the flesh mask glowed in a very unearthly light.

"Sunrise, Sunset." Obito simply said as soon the Akatsuki members felt intense pain going through their bodies as their bodies started to mutate and transform.

"Change is such a blast huh sempai?" Obito said as Deidara blew up as emerging out of the gore cloud, Deidara was now turning into a freakish bird like creature with mouths covering parts of its body mouths were not supposed to be.

"Eat crow." Obito said to Itachi as hundreds of crows rammed themselves down Itachi throat. Soon his body started to bulged as his clothes and body burst open as Itachi was turn into a freakish werewolf like being that also look like it was part crow as well that emerge from his ruined old body.

"I'm the one pulling your strings now." Obito said to Sasori as he made a jerk motion with his hand as Sasori puppet body began to crack, purple liquid coming from his eyes and mouth. His forearms explode and a purple mucus warped around them, becoming thicker and more muscle like, soon having his legs explode and the same purple mucus came and formed a long, second body behind him. The metal wire in his abdomen shot through the back as well while the mucus covered it and began forming into muscles, quickly creating eight legs and a tail around the end of the metal wire. The muscles formed thickly, soon having a liquid form around the muscle and started solidifying, quickly becoming a bone of his shell, growing larger and became ten feet in height.

"Kisame I always think you were a fish out of water. Let's do something about that." Obito said as Samehada was merging with Kisame flesh as his entire body was mutating into something freakish as his head now look like a deformed mix of great white shark and a hammerhead shark with some kind of weird angler on top of his head as his both of his arm burst opened as large blade like fin like those of a lionfish became his new arms. His entire body started becoming more freakish as it look like a mix of shark and human.

"Hidan you and your foolish religion are now dead to me." Obito said as Hidan flesh started to rot as maggots were now devouring his flesh flesh, soon leaving rotting flesh as his eyes were eaten from their sockets and replaced by flames. His scull increasing in size and his mouth tearing open to become even larger, his teeth soon replaced by several sharp ones and no tongue could be seen.

"Kakuzu I always thought you were little low on the brains." Obito said to Kakauzu as his entire body unwind into threads as they all flow into an abandon robe giving it shape as Kakauzu masked hearts went into the robe as well. Only thing visible in the robe were a pair of glowing green eyes.

"Nagato I've got one thing to say to you, don't multiply but add." Obito said as Nagato and his Pein body burst into weird floating stain of particles as they surround the last Pein body which was the Female Pein. The weird particles encased her in a dark sphere as it then grew huge before it cracked open like a egg as spilling out of it was a nude form of a new Female Pein as she was now taller than before as she was now nine feet tall and she had E-cup size breast. But that was not the most disturbing thing about this new Female Pein. But it was the fact that unlike all the other Pein her black rods placement were asymmetrical instead of symmetrical giving what one could say a good looking female body a very more disturbing look. Plus she started bleeding blood from the black rod sites as the blood got on the floor and started burning. Soon a weird outfit formed on her.

"Now fly my pretties, fly and wreck havoc on Amegakure! I don't need that village anymore!" Obito said with great insanity in his voice as the new transformed Akatsuki vanish from sight.

"You're a mad man Obito!" Rin shouted at her former best friend.

"I am what you and Kakashi made me, and now you are what I made you." Obito said as he looked stared at Rin as she took notice of new addition to her young thirteen year old body which she know she never had this big before.

"What did you do to me Obito? My breasts weren't this big before." Rin shouted at Obito as she know she never did had F-cup size breast before when she was thirteen which she knew that the age she is right now. She remembers she had a b-cup.

"Like I said, you are what I made you. And a guy has needs after all." Obito said with a very perverted tone in his voice as Rin looked at her former best friend in complete shock and terror.

"Satisfy them elsewhere. There's no way I'm going to be your doll." Rin shouted at Obito.

"Rin it not like you have a choice here." Obito simply said as tears started forming in Rin eyes.

"I'll kill myself before I let you do something like that." Rin said as she was preparing to bite her tongue off to get away from this insane nightmarish reality that she entered. She know Obito was her best friend and would never do this to her. She knows he was an outcast of the Uchiha Clan and she was always there for him. But what in the world happen to Obito?

"Rin, I brought you back once, what makes you think I can't bring you back again?" Obito said.

"Then I'll keep killing myself until you can't bring me back." Rin said as Obito smiled behind his mask.

"Oh, you don't want to know how long that will take. Or what I can do to stop you from killing yourself Rin. For all you know next time I'll bring you back without arms, legs, or even a tongue. Just breasts, hips, and a pretty face. Good luck killing yourself then." Obito sinisterly said as Rin eye widen at that threat.

"Obito, this is not like you at all." Rin said in complete shock.

"The Obito you knew died a long time ago. But you, you're not going anywhere if you know what's good for you." Obito said as walked away from Rin.

"Anyway Rin, I'm going to change this reality that everyone live in. So everyone will have happiness." Obito said as he sound slightly insane as he open up a oven as he brought out two fully cooked pies as he brought a knife and plate along as he took it up to Rin.

"But we can talk about that later Rin. Here my famous meat pies the one we always ate when we use to hang out together when we were at the Academy. All these are for you." Obito said as he cut a slice of pie for her as he then place it on a plate as he brought a fork out as well. Rin who was feeling very hungry at the moment as she hesitatingly grabbed the plate before she started eating the pie. Tobi then put more slice of the pie as Rin started eating them until she finish off both pie but Tobi already brought out a plate that had an odd looking liver that she never seen before over rice as Tobi just present it to her. She proceeds to eat that as well as Tobi present Rin with several different dish of food as Rin ate them until she started shaking uncontrollably.

"I should have known you'd like it. You always were sweet on that baka Kakashi." Obito said as Rin looked at him oddly.

"What does that mean?" Rin asked confused on what he meant by that.

"I had to get the meat from somewhere you know." Obito simply said as Rin was aghast and started to gag once she realized what he was implying.

"You wouldn't!" Rin said as she hoped Obito was simply joking.

"Apparently I would." Obito simply replied back.

"But why?!" Rin asked still shock.

"I wasn't hungry for beef." Obito half jokingly and half seriously said.

"WHAT?!" Rin shouted in pure shock and terror.

"Would you rather I let him go to waste?" Obito asked.

"Were you the one to kill him?" Rin asked.

"Maybe I did, or maybe he was killed by a psychotic woman that raped him instead. Would it really make a difference?" Obito said as Rin looked green.

"Just rape me and get over with it already!" Rin shouted at Obito as her former best friend just looked at her shock.

"Rin you think I'm going to rape you? Ahh you naughty little girl. I'm not going to do that to you. I'm going to earn your love." Obito said.

"Say what now?" Rin asked simply confused out of her mind and if she was wondering if she is in hell.

"I mean we got all the time in the world and sooner or later you will see me in a new light since I think rape is such an easy way out of things. But me? I'm patient. I'm going to win your love." Obito said as he took off his creepy flesh looking mask as it was twitching and breathing as well as Obito had a look of pure insanity on his face.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Rin scream in pure fear.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile, Amegakure was up in flames as it looked like a slaughter house, a lot of the civilian and Shinobi were killed, no, more like butchered. There was a few surviving villagers wondering where the beings that attacked them went. The Akatsuki with their monstrous new form were overlooking the village as the flames consume the village as the New Pein raised her hand in the air as she was holding a black orb as she threw it into the air over the village. The sphere hung in place maybe two miles above the center of Amegakure, at first looking harmless, then it pulsed and generated a great deal of gravity around itself.

Bits and pieces of the ruins of Amegakure flew up to the man made black hole, at first, just bricks and trash and even severed body parts came to it. Then more, whole chunks of buildings, furniture, even the rain clouds above the sphere were drawn to it and the rain as well. Everything collected around it and spun around like it was sort of all-matter magnet, attracting everything to it and the more it gathered the more power it had to gather even more.

Then it got bad and buildings were ripped out of their foundation to join the amalgamation of Ame's ruins and the paved streets and sidewalks ripped out of the ground too to join up. Many corpses were caught up in it too, and if one looked close enough at the conglomeration they could see crushed body parts sticking out of the various parts, oozing and snapping by the pressure they were in. And unfortunately the dead weren't the only ones caught. In the final burst of power everything was taken up, even the living survivors, having them scream in terror as they floated towards the growing ball. They eventually hit the surface of the ball and tried their best to avoid the incoming rubble, but the force caused them to remain laying down. The few that did manage to get back on their feet, their legs snapped by the pressure and screamed in horror as their bones stuck out of their body. A couple of people even collapsed on themselves when they straightened their legs, their organs and lungs punctured by their own legs and looks of horror and pain covered their faces, no legs shown but coming from their chests. The survivors screaming in horror and pain soon were silenced, having other people or their own homes crush them, soon leaving nothing but a grave silence as hundreds of innocent souls were taken from the world too soon.

The rain had stopped and the sun was shining, but the only ones there to enjoy it were corpses or creatures.

Xxxxx

In the Shinigami dimension as several being were at the Shinigami desk. Who was looking at them all. Each of the being came were death of various religions. Shinigami was looking at each them wandering if they were all here for the same thing.

"Grim Reaper, Santa Muerte, Yama, Hel and Anubis what are all of you doing here and not in your realm I mean don't you guys have your avatars to pay attention to? Shinigami asked.

"I felt a sudden surge of innocent life just ending in Amegakure and I what to know if you felt it." Grim Reaper said as he was dress in a fancy business suit.

"I thinking I just receiving that information just now which is odd to say the least none of these people are not to suppose to die this early in life and half of these are just not even born yet." Shinigami said as he then suddenly felt something very odd happen.

"Did you just felt that senor Shinigami." Santa Muerte said as he looked just like the Grim Reaper except he wear colorful robes.

"Well I felt it all those souls just plain disappeared." Yama said he looked like some type of judge of unknown origins.

"Yes just like all the others souls that died the past few days. Some pass over but other just plain disappeared without a trace." Hel said as she wear black revealing robes of viking style as she had a appearance of a beautiful women except there was something off about her skin.

"Plus for some odd reason we all now can't see any places of the world now. Actually there only one place." Anubis said as was dress in Egyptian clothing as he looked like a humanoid with a jackals head.

"Yeah Konohagakure but that were my Avatar is as well maybe that is the reason why we can all still see Konohagakure." Shinigami replied.

"I know the others just lost there Avatars so I was thinking of making a Avatar out of a dead soul and I was thinking if you can bring them back to life." Anubis asked as Shinigami just looked at him.

"What you have in mind?" Shinigami asked as he was worried about this soul situation as there was to much death in the world and with infinite hell breached something wasn't adding up at all and he was just worried since soul don't just disappeared at all they had to go somewhere.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well here is first part of the Reunion arc which if any of you can guess why this chapter was name Reunion I will tell you privately what you win.

Plus thank you Brown Phantom and Sleepless Demon for helping me out with this chapter and for doing the beta reading as well and add some scene as well. Both of you two were big help for this chapter.

Also Happy Early Halloween to you all.


	13. Chapter 13: Reunion Part 2

I don't own Naruto that is owned by the creator of Naruto series. I don't own the Mineral Mimics or Pinball Demon they are owned by Brown Phantom. Also I don't own the Mimic Devil that is owned by Leaf Ranger. Also don't own Mark, Night, Frei, Viridiana, Vashara, and Lisanna they are owned by Kaien Kurayami. Karina, Illyasviel and Kazehana are a joint effort by both me and Kaien Kurayami. Also don't own Sonic series that is owned by it respected creator. I don't own Kasumi from the DOA series she is owned by her creator

Summary: Shinigami is jealous. Why? Because every deity except him has a mortal body. One day he finds Hinata, and then thing's get out of control. Rated M for Very graphic images, only the most stable of minds may enter. NaruHina.

**TUAOA: Shin Hissatsu Tenshi**

**Chapter 13: Reunion Part 2**

Mark was making his way toward the Uchiha Compound yet again as he was massively confused about his encounter with the two redheads. He figures the one looked like Uzumaki Kushina wasn't actually the real one as she didn't even reply to him when he said that name toward her. He thought she might have amnesia but that theory went out the window when both of them suddenly vanished from sight when several weird masked individual surrounded them and all of them vanish from sight.

"I don't think those guy were ANBU." Mark commented.

"That I can agree on and just to let you know those two women are clones." Frei commented from inside Mark head.

"Yeah I can tell by the fact there is something off about them. But we can ignore that for now we have to go back to the Uchiha Compound. Because I got a bad feeling something is happening to those girls right now." Mark said as he kept on going toward the Uchiha Compound as his wolf senses started to pick up something in the air. Frei came out of Mark's shadow as he started sniffing the air as well.

"Do you smell that Frei?" Mark commented.

"It's blood! A whole lot of blood." Frei replied as both of them rush into the compound as they soon came across a corpse. It was one of the girls from Sasuke's harem.

"Shit this is serious!" Mark commented as explain the corpse as he can tell she looked to be carved up badly by either a claw or a sword as he even took notice her belly was stabbed.

"The unborn child is dead." Mark said growling slightly. It was one thing to kill a woman but to go as far as to make double sure the unborn child died too was unforgivable

"I don't sense anything out of this place as well just that Sasuke's scent is all over this area." Frei commented as all of his eyes opened.

"Well let's look for the other girls. We might be lucky and find them alive." Mark said as both he and Frei went deeper into the compound as something was watching them from the shadow as it climbed over the wall and into the night.

Xxxxx

Naruto and Hinata were walking through Konohagakure together as he was escorting her home. Since Hinata was still upset by the fact her little sister is still in the hospital being treated for radiation poisoning. Plus her father's death which made her the acting head of the clan. Worse yet she received a report from one of the branch members of what happened to the Hyuga Elders as she was eating in a diner with Naruto at the time when that report was delivered to her.

"I can't believe the Elders were found dead it almost like they were mutilated. Plus the fact they were discovered in some kind of hidden bunker as well." Hinata commented as she was reading the report right now.

"I thought all clan had hidden bunkers?" Naruto asked.

"They don't Naruto-kun plus these Bunkers were linked to the Elder Chambers and there is the fact the guards found a marble statue of a what appeared to be a female Hyuga that seems to be defaced and it based read Hinata Hyuga, Founder of the Hyuga Clan. So now I have to check it myself since it means that Hyuga Clan was based off a big fat lie with the fake founder being the one responsible for it." Hinata replied as she knows she's not going to have a peaceful night that for sure."

"That sounds serious." Naruto commented.

"It sure is for you." a male voice said as Naruto and Hinata found themselves surrounded by a bunch of men wearing an odd outfit as they had there tanto out.

"You must be our target Uzumaki Naruto. The first group failed to kill you but we will succeed. But we are a clan of Assassin that never fail to kill our target." one of the Assassin spoke up as Naruto had a confuse look on his face.

"Huh I don't even know any of you people." Naruto said when suddenly everyone heard something coming up the ground as a very shaky little girl that appeared to be six years old with white rabbit ears came out of the ground.

"Just kill that little girl we don't need any witnesses." a female assassin said when suddenly the bunny girl leap from the hole as she went for one of the closet assassin juggler as she ripped it to shreds. She then bounced off and ripped to shreds the other assassin necks before heading toward Hinata as she quickly grabbed the little girl out of the air.

"Hinata-chan that was fast?" Naruto commented amazed at how Hinata caught that little girl in mid-air.

"I had a lot of practice trying to catch Tora when Kiba chase after the little cat." Hinata commented as she started petting the small little girl head as this calmed her down. Hinata took notice the little bunny girl was terrified as she took notice her clothes look shredded like she was trying to squeeze through some place with a lot of sharp woods or rocks.

"You safe right now no one not going to hurt you." Hinata whisper to the little girl as she started walking with Naruto following after her.

Xxxxx

Mark was getting pissed off as he was finding more and more corpses of the dead harem girls. Until he came across Sasuke standing in front of a room as the Uchiha boy looked shock as Mark and Frei went over to him as both of them looked into the room Sasuke was looking at. Both of them recoiled in shock.

"Damn what in the world could caused this type of blood bath?" Mark commented as he heard Sasuke muttering something but he didn't quiet hear him.

"I definitely smell something otherworldly in here." Frei commented as both them heard Sasuke spoke.

"All of them are weakling. I should start on a..." Sasuke was going to say more but he was slugged right in the mouth by Mark as he was sent right into the wall. Mark's chakra was black and swirling around him like a tempest of darkness and hatred

"I can't believe you actually said that. Do you have any amount of love for these girls at all!" Mark shouted at Sasuke as he was enraged but he was not going to kill the little bastard. No he had a different plan in mind since he remember what Hinata told him about the CRA law and he read up on the punishment for breaking it. But that doesn't mean he's not going to give Sasuke to the authorities just yet to receive his just dessert no. Mark was angry that this bastard ruined the lives of so many girls and kidnap that little Akuma-Cho girl as well. Plus what Frei said when they were passing by one of the rooms Sasuke kidnap a Akuma-Usagi as well and he can sense the fear from that room.

"What in the world you hit me. Do you know who I..." Sasuke was going to say more but he got kicked right in the face by Mark which broke several of his teeth and cracked the rest of them as well.

"You make me sick you little punk." Mark said as he pick up Sasuke and threw him head first into a wall as the young Uchiha burst right through the wall damaging priceless Uchiha artifacts. As Sasuke was trying to crawl away from Mark as the Avatar of Tsukiyomi approach the Uchiha boy as he stepped on his back. Mark's chakra created black demonic wings as if responding to Mark's desire to be as dark and threatening as possible, giving Mark the image of a Demon of Vengeance

You're now going to face justice from the village." Mark said

"Like they going to judge me I'm the Last Uchiha." Sasuke said.

"I don't think no one will support you since you are the number one cause of their daughters' death." Mark replied with a dark vengeful smile as he started walking away while dragging Sasuke.

Xxxxx

It was almost midnight as Mei was about to turn in for the night as she finished signing all the papers that previous Hokage Tsunade didn't do because she got de-aged so she never got to it. Mei was about to leave when the door to Hokage office opened as walking in was Mark, who gained control of his chakra and undid his tempest and wings, who was dragging a severely beaten up Sasuke who try to escape earlier and Frei was following right behind.

"Hello Mark so what do I owe this visit to and who is that you dragging in like a criminal?" Mei asked as she didn't know a lot of the people in Konohagakure so she'd have to start by tomorrow analyzing their names and faces.

"You can say that Hokage-sama this here is the last Uchiha and I can say I got a story to tell you of crime he did and the laws he has broken as well." Mark said as started telling Mei of the crimes Sasuke did.

Ten minutes later after Mark finishing telling Mei of Sasuke crime. The Sixth Hokage was staring at the last Uchiha with a very venomous look on her face. As she then snapped her finger as several ANBU appeared right around Mark and Sasuke. As Mark just step aside as the ANBU roughly grabbed Sasuke bringing the little bastard to his feet.

"Sasuke you are hereby stripped of your Uchiha name, your family fortune seize, The Uchiha Clan district will be given to only sole survivor member of that harem of your. Which are effective immediately. Also your eyes will be sealed as well. And you will face from what I read on the punishment law for completely tarnishing the CRA laws you will be sentence to a Class X punishment which mean even if you live through the pure torture you will never be a shinobi ever again and you will not even be buried in your family grave if you died."

"I'M AN UCHIHA! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Sasuke shouted at Mei.

"No person is above the law you not some god you just some sad pathetic human being and you don't even have balls to face your punishment with dignity. I mean you had the balls to break the CRA law because you think you above it and you brainwash all those girls and they now dead because of your selfishness and brainwashing they couldn't even defend themselves. Even if they came back to life they will need constant therapy session to even make them functioning kunoichi plus the fact you got them all pregnant as well. There's the trauma of the fact you basically made them unwilling mothers well they were in a brainwashed state. Actually if any of those girls were alive they would receive all your clan fortune just to pay child support. Now take this scum from my site. And Mark you have a new mission find that Akuma-Cho mother and reunite them." Mei ordered as Mark went out of the office as the ANBU walked out well dragging Sasuke along.

"Understood Mistress Mei." Mark said using a familiar honorific he was used to before leaving, laughing maniacally at Sasuke's fate

Xxxxx

Five minutes later, as the ANBU were escorting Sasuke to the place for him to be tortured as the stunned boy was still in shock as he lost everything. He couldn't even be called an Uchiha anymore. As the group was passing by an alleyway when suddenly Sasuke felt a strong force grabbed him as he was forcible yanked out of the ANBU grip as he was screaming the entire way. The ANBU went after Sasuke before they were blinded by a bright light which soon subsided as Sasuke was nowhere to be seen except nearby there was a uncovered manhole.

Sasuke was thrown into the sewers walls as he was looking at his assailant face as it was sickly looking pregnant ghost of a girl. Sasuke tried to run but he suddenly felt the entire bone in his right leg being crushed.

"AAAARRRGGGHHHH!" Sasuke screamed in pain.

"We will have our revenge you bastard. You were the cause of our death!" the ghost screamed in pure fury with the voice of many young girls. Sasuke left leg suddenly burst open as he screamed in pure pain as sewage water enter his wound increasing his pain. The female ghost then grabbed Sasuke by his arm as she then threw him into the wall as she then started battering his body against the wall causing Sasuke blood to smear on the sewage wall. She then started beating Sasuke up until he was nothing more than a smear that was wash away by the dirty sewage water. Watching the whole episode unfold was Frei.

"Not bad at all. I do so hope you are satisfied though. No need for there to be more than one Shiroi here." Frei said to his fellow Shiroi. The girl shook her head with a peaceful smile as she faded into a light as Frei entered a shadow to disappear

Xxxxx

Sasuke woke up as he was in a black void. He looked around confused on how he got here as all he remember was being beaten to death by the ghost of his collective harem's wraith. He then took notice of his surroundings. He was looking at giant scale as it was being attended by three women dress in what he remember as a skimpy version of a Egyptian outfits. One of the women had red hair, the other one had a egg plant colored hair while the last one he looked at he recognized as his mother, Uchiha Mikoto as she was writing down something in a weird book as the Red head place a beating human heart on one side of the scale.

"Sasuke you will now be judge in the Weighing of the Heart as I, Uzumaki Kushina the Avatar of Anubis the God of Embalming and Dead will be your judge to see if you get to live forever or be devoured by Ammit the Destroyer and the live of those girls you ruined be restored as they get a second chance at life." Kushina said as she was getting use to her outfit as they barely covered her E-cup size breast. But she didn't care at all about that if she does this she be able to live again and see her son.

"My name is Hyuga Tsukihitomi the Avatar of Ma'at the Goddess of Justice and with this Ostrich feather on my head. It will judge to see if your heart is light which mean you will live forever but if it heavy you will be devoured by Ammit." Tsukihitomi said as she was glad she will be alive again as she can now see both of her daughters and hold them and love them. But she was very embarrassed by the fact her F-cup breast were barely being contain in her outfit. She was confused why those three deities gave them these outfits in the first place.

" And my name is Uchiha Mikoto the Avatar of Thoth the God of Wisdom and Writing and your former mother Sasuke as I disown you from my mind, heart and spirit. As I will record what happen in this trial." Mikoto commented as she absolute hated her son now on how he turn out. It's true that a mother always loves her son but what Sasuke just did made her not love him anymore. Plus she was getting use to her outfit as it does a good job of containing her D-cup size breast. But she was still pissed off at her son. She was just glad to be alive again after this.

"Mother you wouldn't do this to me? You always loved me? I did everything for the clan why you don't understand?" Sasuke asked in complete shock and terror.

"She won't listen. I wouldn't either." Mark said appearing with a greenish aura around him. "Greetings Avatars of Anubis, Ma'at, and Thoth. I am Mark Frey, Avatar of Tsukiyomi, tasked to be the neutral witness to this judgment as well as your guide when you arrive to the world of the living as the senior Avatar of the area." Mark bowed politely receiving bows from the women.

"Commerce the weighing." Mikoto said as Tsukihitomi place the feather on the other end of the scale as Sasuke heart went down as the feather went up. Mark nodded to confirm that he saw no trickery in the weighing

"You will be devoured by Ammit the Destroyer and the girls who live you ruin will be brought back to life." all three of the women said as Sasuke heart vanish from the scale as it return to his body. Sasuke then heard something right behind him as he turn around as he only see a weird chimera of a croc, lion and hippo as the thing known as Ammit the Destroyer pounced on Sasuke as it proceed to devour the boy alive.

"Now we can return to living world along with those poor girl's souls." Kushina said as a huge white orb appeared before them before everything disappeared in a bright light.

Xxxxx

Throughout the Uchiha Compound all of Sasuke dead harem girls' bodies glowed in a gentle light as there body were being restored and brought back to life along with their children as the girls eye open up. They looked around confused on what happen to them and why there memories were foggy. Mark watched over the event with an unconscious Bazett in his arms. The Necromancer Pixie had use her powers to send Mark to the World of the Dead when he received Tsukuyomi's letter regarding his new duties.

"My life is not easy at all." Mark muttered. He heard a rustling as Kazehana and Ilya appeared next to him.

"The Akuma-Usagi is currently in the hands of Hinata-sama, my beloved." Kazehana said. Mark sighed a sigh of relief. He didn't want that on his conscious as well.

"I couldn't find the Akuma-Cho but there is a strong demonic presence near here, my Destined One." Ilya said as Bazett woke up.

"Ah you awaken. Good. I want you girls to return to the house while I search for the Akuma-Cho daughter and her mother." Mark said.

"Be safe, my Dark Wolf Prince." Bazett said causing Mark to chuckle.

"I'll be okay. Be sure to have some tea ready for me and our guests when I get back though." Mark said as he disappeared to carry out his mission

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well sorry for taking so long with this chapter. As a lot of you must have took notice now with the last chapter focus on what Obito was doing this chapter focus on Mark and Sasuke. Plus tell me if Sasuke got the death he deserve. I hope all of you are glad that Kushina, Mikoto and Tsukihitomi are coming back to life as Avatar of Egyptian Gods. And just to let all of you know Sasuke soul is no more. Still if any of you can guess why is this called the Reunion arc I be happy to hear your ideas on why. Also Naruto and Hinata found a young bunny girl. Next chapter will focus on Naruto and Hinata. All of you will understand about this arc when you figure out why it called Reunion.

Thank you Kaien Kurayami for helping out with this chapter and beta reading as well. Plus to let everyone know I made this chapter why I was very sick with bad cough and coughing up mucus as well.


	14. Chapter 14: Reunion Part 3

I don't own Naruto that is owned by the creator of Naruto series. I don't own the Mineral Mimics or Pinball Demon they are owned by Brown Phantom. Also I don't own the Mimic Devil that is owned by Leaf Ranger. Also don't own Mark, Night, Frei, Viridiana, Vashara, and Lisanna they are owned by Kaien Kurayami. Karina, Illyasviel and Kazehana are a joint effort by both me and Kaien Kurayami. Also don't own Sonic series that is owned by it respected creator. I don't own Kasumi from the DOA series she is owned by her creator

Summary: Shinigami is jealous. Why? Because every deity except him has a mortal body. One day he finds Hinata, and then thing's get out of control. Rated M for Very graphic images, only the most stable of minds may enter. NaruHina.

**TUAOA: Shin Hissatsu Tenshi**

**Chapter 14: Reunion Part 3**

Hinata was in her new room in the Hyuga Compound. The room is reserved for the head of the clan and the branch members already moved all her stuff into the room already. Hinata carried the little bunny girl to the bed as she place her in it.

"There just relaxed and don't be afraid I will not let anything happen to you." Hinata said as the bunny girl just looked at her as she was shivering which saddened Hinata.

"Do you have a name at all?" Hinata asked. As the bunny girl shook her head.

"Why don't I call you Rei then." Hinata said with a smile on her face as the bunny girl just nodded her head.

"You accept the name then. That is good to know." Hinata said as she wondered if she should draw a bath up for Rei. When suddenly she heard knocks on her door as she heard the voice of a branch member.

"Hinata-sama I need to tell you that three red head women wish to speak to you about something based on there wolf's findings?" The branch member spoke through the door with a slight bit of confusion in his voice.

"Okay then I will be coming up then just tell them to wait." Hinata said as then looked at Rei.

"Don't worry Rei you will be safe in this compound and nothing won't hurt you at all. So I will be gone a while." Hinata said as she gave Rei a kiss on her forehead as she calmed down and went to sleep. Hinata then sighed as she knew she most likely was not going to be getting any good night's sleep.

Xxxxx

Hinata went to the Hyuga meeting room as she walked in she spotted Bazett and two other red heads that she didn't know about but she guessed they were with Mark. She walked into the room and bowed to them which they returned as well as everyone took a seat.

"Hello Bazett who are these two with you?" Hinata asked the Necromancer Pixie.

"My name is Illyasviel Ginovaef, a Lich Queen, at your service Lady Hinata." Ilya said

"I am Kyuketsuki Kazehana Hinata-sama. I was created by Yamanaka Ino-sama and am classified as a Flower Vampire." Kazehana said respectfully

"Nice to meet you two but what you have to report from Mark?" Hinata asked.

"Well Mark found out that Sasuke had actually brainwash those girls like ye had guessed and all of them died due to a attack by some unknown entity. But they were brought back to life." Bazett reported as Hinata eye widened in shock.

"But don't worry Sasuke is currently dead and has been judged. He was killed by a Shiiroi and then his soul was devoured by Ammit the Destroyer." Kazehana reported as Hinata was more confuse now.

"Mark is now assigned by the Mizukage to look for the Akuma-Cho girl that was in Sasuke's harem and return her to it mother." Ilya reported.

"This is very interesting. Well I'm glad that bastard Sasuke is dead. But also this means I have to tell Naruto-kun about this since this would be a major shocker to him. Since he worked very hard to bring Original Team 7 back together and now it's only Naruto, Sai and Yamato that're left.

"Well I hope you have good time breaking it to him then." Kazehana commented as Hinata then looked at Kazehana.

" Excuse me, I got a plan since you guys mentioned Akuma-Cho." Hinata said as she looking at Kazehana unnerving as the other girls caught on.

"Why's everyone looking at me like that and why do I feel like I am not going to like this plan at all." Kazehana spoke up.

Xxxxx

Five minute later, Hinata left the Hyuga Compound as she was heading toward Naruto's apartment to tell him. Mark girls already left after she explain the plan to them. After she left Naruto arrived at the Hyuga compound. Naruto sneak into the compound since he didn't want to disturb anyone as he made his way to Hinata's room since he guessed that since she's now head of the clan she'll be getting the bigger room. So he went toward the most fancy room in the compound as he stood before the door.

"Okay is Atanih still on my head?" Naruto asked himself as he looked up as he saw Hinata's Alter Ego sleeping on his head as Naruto realized she is a heavy sleeper. Naruto open up the doors as he looked inside the dark room he spotted the little bunny girl sleeping on the bed but no Hinata in sight.

"**Naruto get out of the way!" **Kyuubi shouted in Naruto's mind as Naruto jumped out of the way as he miss being slice in half by a metallic claw. Naruto landed on his feet as coming out of the darkness of Hinata room was some kind of weird and very disturbing humanoid abomination. The moment Naruto got a clear look at the thing. His brain started to hurt as he looked at. The thing was a weird human like creature as it was very pale with a sunken and very disturbing glowing eyes which were an unearthly yellow as it hands were in fact huge metal claws which looked like it was surgical implant on the abomination as this is The Rake. The Rake charged at Naruto as it slashed at him yet again. Naruto dodged the abomination as his mind was hurting as it feel like he was slowly losing his sanity.

"I got to fight it." Naruto said to himself as he charged at The Rake as he kicked the creature sending it into the wall as his head was starting to clear up once the creature was out of his sight. But then his brain started to hurt yet again when The Rake appeared right before him and slashed right across his chest causing Naruto to bleed badly. Naruto grabbed The Rake by it metallic claws as he was in to much pain right now as he forceful both of the abomination off it causing it to release a disturbing roar of pain as Naruto use the blood from his chest wound as the rapid loss of blood was making him dizzy and he didn't know if that thing can regenerate so he decide to summon one of the toads. Naruto took notice of something in his hazy vision of a black shadow jumping toward him and passing over his head. But Naruto ignore that as he slammed his hand on the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as his Kyuubi was starting to heal his wounds as the jutsu activated as Naruto was engulfed in a cloud of smoke. The smoke cloud dispersed as instead a giant toad that would normally come along when Naruto summon. It was instead a tall women with green skin and green hair wearing a Yakuza outfit as she had webbed hands. She also was carrying a katana in her hand. The weird women looked at The Rake as she got into a stance as she prepare to draw her katana as The Rake charged at her. As she stood her ground as the abomination drew closer to her before it jump in the air as it mouth open wide revealing a razor sharp tongue as the women made a quick movement with her hand as suddenly the The Rake just dropped into a million cut pieces as the women regain her normal stance as she turn around to look at Naruto who was on the ground as he pass out from the blood loss.

"Is this the summoner of my clan?" the weird women spoke up as she walk toward Naruto and picked him up as she took him toward Hinata room.

Xxxxx

Mark arrived home to his house trying to think of a way to find Mothra with Frei in tow. "Why is it that things are almost never easy for me?" The Master Assassin asked his Alter Ego.

"I don't know pretty boy. Maybe because you made the gods mad?" Frei asked with a chuckle before Mark punted him into the wall. "You know, most animals would be dead from this treatment."

"Most animals are not smartass Shiiroi." Mark muttered before seeing a small white light appear. "Oh they're here. Cover your eyes." Mark threw on a pair of sunglasses that shielded his eyes from the bright flash the white light became a large white flash. When the light dissipated and Mark took off his sunglasses, standing in front of him was Kushina, Tsukihitomi, and Mikoto. Mark looked over them and while no one caught it, his eyes lingered on Mikoto for half a second longer than needed. "Bloody perverts and their damn skimpy uniforms."

"Yeah we aren't fans of them either." Kushina said. "Sorry to ask but you wouldn't have a change of clothes for us would you?"

"Borrow from my housemates. They'll understand." Mark said with a small smile as the women went to change into normal clothes. Mark fell asleep waiting due to how stressed and tired he was but awoke to the sound of the women walking back in wearing new clothes. Kushina wore a short red kimono, while Tsukihitomi settled for a nice white yukata, and Mikoto chose jeans with a feathered half skirt, and a dark blue blouse. "Not bad. Here let me go makes some tea." Mark got up to go to the kitchen. Tsukihitomi looked intently at Mark's coat.

"I've seen a coat like that somewhere. Where did you get it?" Tsukihitomi asked trying hard to remember where she had seen a similar coat.

"I'm surprised you've seen one similar. Normally we Assassins kill any and all shinobi we meet because it is usually a part of our contracts." Mark said as he continued to make tea. "Though you have nothing to fear from me. My clan was slaughtered and I am now a member of Konoha so we are allies and fellow members of this community."

"What is an Assassin?" Kushina asked causing Mark to chuckle.

"Think of us as shinobi who don't use jutsu. In fact about seventy years ago many Assassin clans became recognized by the Hidden Villages as actual clans. Mine was one of them." Mark explained as he brought out the tea.

"So I could look up the Frey clan?" Tsukihitomi asked but regretted it when she saw the pain on Mark's face.

"No. You see Assassin clans are made up of multiple families instead of one family like your shinobi clans. My clan was known as the Death Wolves. Aptly named since its last living member is a werewolf who serves Tsukuyomi." Mark said sadly. "Means that my clan is no longer long for this world."

"Wait, wait, wait. You said that you are officially recognized by the hidden villages and that you are a citizen of Konoha correct?" Mikoto asked. Mark nodded confused. "You do realize that means that you are a candidate for the CRA right?" Mark was about to answer when an excited Bazett ran in beaming.

"Hinata gave us an idea on how we can nab that Akuma-Cho!" Bazett said. "We bait her with Kazehana!" Mark stared at the Necromancer Pixie in confusion. "Well you know how butterflies feed off of flowers right?" Mark nodded. "An Akuma-Cho is no different in that regard and since Kazehana is a living flower basically-"

"Is Kazehana okay with this?" Mark asked when he saw a shivering Kazehana.

"I'm...I'm fine with it." Kazehana said looking at Mark's worried expression. She was happy that he worried for her. "You need to find her and reunite her with her mother." Mark sighed but could tell that he couldn't dissuade the Flower Vampire.

"Okay then but still...since you are putting yourself in harm's way I'll take you out tomorrow. Just you and me." Mark said with a small smile causing Kazehana's heart to skip a beat. The Flower Vampire only nodded as Mark went into the back to grab the components he needed for a trap. "Oh and you ladies should go and explore Konoha. See if it has changed since you shrugged off the mortal coil."

"A fine idea. Will also help us find places to live." Tsukihitomi said as she and the other two mothers left. Mark went to the back to fetch what he was going to need for his trap.

Xxxxx

Slender was looking at the apartment complex of one Uzumaki Naruto with a lit torch in hand. "My how much fun this will create. One torched building will make this so much more fun." Slender then threw the torch into an open window and walked away before the building was suddenly engulfed in flames. "Now then let's see where this leads and how I can play with my pray more." Slender laughed maniacally. Hinata arrived a few minutes later and was appalled at what she saw.

"Now where will Naruto-kun live...I mean...I guess he could live at the compound...but...wait...I have the power to do that! Yes I will invite him to live at the compound!" Hinata said with conviction.

"It seems you have gained confidence since I've been gone, Hinata." A voice said from behind the girl. Hinata turned recognizing the voice and came face to face with her mother Tsukihitomi. Hinata's eyes widened before she embraced her mother. Behind them was Kushina and Mikoto.

"I think we should let them have their moment." Mikoto said earning a nod from Kushina.

Xxxxx

Mark was at the park with his foolproof plan which involved a stick some rope, and a propped cage.

"That is the most cartoony trap in the book." Frei whined but Mark only shrugged.

"Cartoony it may be but it is also effective. Though because of this I am upping Kazehana's reward to an all day date." Mark muttered to himself when he heard swift movements heading towards Kazehana. In a split second Mark pulled both strings which both pulled Kazehana out of the trap and sprung the trap on Mothra. Mothra was confused for a second before looking out of the cage with large puppy dog eyes. However this was brief because when she smelled Kazehana again her eyes looked at the woman with an intense hunger.

"So hungry. Must devour you!" Mothra said hungrily. Mark walked out and flicked the Akuma-Cho on the nose snapping her out of her hunger induced stupor.

"Behave or else I won't return you to your mother." Mark said causing Mothra's eyes to widen.

"You're...going to take me to...Kaa-san?" Mothra asked causing Mark to nod with a smile before putting up his finger.

"I will if you promise not to eat my friend I will." Mothra nodded her head and Mark took the cage off of her. "Good girl. Now what's your name? My name is Mark Frey." Mothra looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"Mothra. Uchiha Mothra." Mothra said still thinking Sasuke was her husband but Mark shook his head.

"I don't know what that jerk told you but you were never his wife. From his journal I took he just told you that so that he could claim you. He lied to you about your mother too." Mark explained softly and kindly to the young Akuma-Cho.

"How mean...I thought-" Mothra began before Mark jumped up and tackled Kazehana to the ground. They barely avoided being attacked by a hungry and crazed N'gwa. N'gwa was looking at Kazehana with the same kind of hunger that Mothra had not just five minutes ago. "KAA-SAN!" N'gwa stood still and turned to Mothra who was being released by Ilya.

"Is that...my..." N'gwa began but stopped when Mark nodded. N'gwa immediately ran over and held the girl close. "My daughter! I have my daughter!" Tears fell from the eyes of each of the women while Mark only smiled happily at the two.

"Kaa-chan...I am so glad that Nii-san helped me find you." Mothra said causing Mark to scratch the back of his head slightly embarrassed. "Oh wait I don't even know your name."

"Oh! My name is Mark Frey, Master Assassin of the Death Wolf Clan...and its last remaining member." Mark introduced sadly. "These women with me are Bazett, Kazehana whom you almost ate, and Illyasviel."

"Well as I said before my name is Mothra." Mothra said cleaning up her tears.

"And I am her mother, N'gwa, and I can assume you know what we are, correct?" N'gwa asked the young man who merely nodded. "You seem accustomed to the idea of Akuma-Cho. And I can tell you are more than a mere mortal. And I am more than aware of Assassins and how they work so you can't use that as your excuse." Mark laughed slightly.

"Damn. Okay then. What I'm about to tell you is to remain secret. Only Hyuga Hinata, Hyuga Tsukihitomi, Uzumaki Kushina, and Uchiha Mikoto know this." Mark said as the moon seemed to shine directly on him. "I am the Avatar of Lady Tsukuyomi, Goddess of the Moon."

Xxxxx

Naruto woke up to see that the Toad Woman was still there. "Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked the woman who only slightly frowned at the harsh manner she was addressed.

"My name is Haihane, sister to the boss of our kind, the Toad Women Yakuza." Haihane said with a serious tone.

"Okay then...let me re-ask my question...why did you appear when I tried to summon?" Naruto ask causing Haihane to think for a moment.

"That is a hard to explain answer you ask for. The simple way to put it would be that since some one has opened portals to the Infinite Hell, all summoning contracts have been altered to new versions. In this village there are two contracts. Us, the Toad Woman Yakuza and one of the very few allies we have, the Wolf Woman Corps." Haihane explained.

"I see. Okay then so I guess that means we're partners now huh?" Naruto said extending his hand. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. It'll be nice to work alongside you." Haihane blinked before shaking the blonde's hand.

"Next time I will try to get my sister to meet with you." Haihane said before returning to her clan's compound. Naruto looked around and saw that when Haihane dispatched the Rake she destroyed some of the Hyuga Compound with it.

"How am I going to explain this?" Naruto asked himself before feeling four very strong beings from behind him. Naruto slowly turned to see an angry Hinata with three women he'd had never seen before. One was an older looking Hinata, another was a brown haired, black eyed beauty, wile the last one was a fiery redhead.

"Yes Naruto-kun, how are you going to explain this?" Hinata asked with a raised eyebrow. Naruto tried to think of something before sighing.

"Well...you see Hinata-chan...what happened was that a weird creature attacked me and I fought it. I went and used the Kuchiyose only for it to summon a new strange clan of beings known as the Toad Woman Yakuza, or to be exact the sister of the clan's boss and she killed the thing. However she took out this chunk of your compound." Naruto recounted. Hinata looked at him for a moment before sighing.

"I believe you Naruto-kun but you still have to help rebuild this part of the compound." Hinata said. "Also Naruto-kun I have some bad news then some good news. The bad news is...some one burned down your apartment complex." Naruto's eyes widened in shock after hearing that. "However the good news is you're not alone anymore." Kushina walked up.

"I know you don't know me but I know you. I am Uzumaki Kushina...you're mother." Kushina revealed causing Naruto's attention to snap to her.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: This is the Final Chapter of the Reunion Arc with three characters being reunited with there mothers. But this next chapter will be the start of a new arc. But anyway all of you took notice Naruto got a new summon which is due to the fact Infinite Hell is open which actually does alter all existing contracts. Plus Naruto killed The Rake but Slender burn his house down. But he now living at Hinata family place and also have to fix up the compound due to the damage he cause to it.

Thank you Kaien Kurayami for beta reading and adding several scene to this chapter. Thank you for helping out.


	15. Chapter 15: Siege 1

I don't own Naruto that is owned by the creator of Naruto series. Also don't own Dishonored that own by it Bethesda Softworks. I don't own the Mineral Mimics or Pinball Demon they are owned by Brown Phantom. Also I don't own the Mimic Devil that is owned by Leaf Ranger. Also don't own Mark, Night, Frei, Viridiana, Vashara, and Lisanna they are owned by Kaien Kurayami. Karina, Illyasviel and Kazehana are a joint effort by both me and Kaien Kurayami. The D-Breeders belong to Brown Phantom. Also don't own Sonic series that is owned by it respected creator. I don't own Kasumi from the DOA series she is owned by her creator.

Summary: Shinigami is jealous. Why? Because every deity except him has a mortal body. One day he finds Hinata, and then thing's get out of control. Rated M for Very graphic images, only the most stable of minds may enter. NaruHina.

**TUAOA: Shin Hissatsu Tenshi**

**Chapter 15: Siege 1**

Naruto was waking up inside the room that Hinata provided for him and his mother plus Tsukiumi as well. Naruto still was so confused by the fact he actually has a mother again. He looked around and took notice his mother was holding him as she was sleeping.

"I can finally hold my little boy." Kushina said in her sleep as Naruto felt Tsukiumi holding on to his right arm as she was pressing his hand between her breast as she was asleep.

'**Naruto you still better not get any ideas!" **Kyuubi growled in Naruto head confusing the blonde.

"What in the world did I do to deserve this!" Naruto commented to himself. Kushina open up as she looked at her son.

"Oh my little boy. I'm so glad to be holding you again." Kushina said as she kiss her son on the forehead.

"So why you decided to sleep in my room?" Naruto asked.

"That's because it something I always plan on doing when I was having you to comfort you when you have trouble sleeping as a little baby." Kushina replied.

"Eh but I was alone for most of my life?" Naruto replied as Kushina just stared at her son.

"Don't ruin this moment and I need to ask who is that girl?" Kushina asked.

"She thinks I'm her father and her name is Tsukiumi." Naruto replied.

"But you are my father and you must be my Baa-san." Tsukiumi said as she gave Kushina a hug who return the hug as well.

"This is the oddest day of my life." Naruto remarked to himself.

Xxxxx

Mark, Bazett, Kazehana, Ilya, and N'gwa were unpacking in the main house of the Uchiha Compound. Mothra had invited the four of them to live there with her since as one of Sasuke's illegal harem, she had rights to the compound and Mikoto, being an Uchiha, was also going to live there. The Uchiha woman was surprised to see that her room had been untouched.

"Hmph. Maybe he actually cared about you. I mean most sons love their mother's dearly." Mark said sadly. Mikoto saw the Master Assassin fiddling with the pendant he had on.

"Did your mother give you that wolf pendant?" Mikoto asked. Mark looked down trying to remain strong but tears fell from his eyes regardless.

"No...it was her's...she wore it all the time, her prized treasure. I took it from her body when she was murdered...to remind myself that she is always close to me. I wonder how she would feel about my quest for revenge considering..." Mark said before stopping. He didn't know why but he felt like he could trust Mikoto with the darkest part about his revenge quest. Mikoto put a hand on Mark's shoulder. After a moment she felt him tense for a second. "I wonder because the person I hunt...is my twin sister, Maria." Mark admitted as more tears fell from his. Mikoto hugged the Master Assassin close as if to console him but Mark pushed her away after a couple of moments. "Sorry, I need to get ready. I promised Kazehana I'd spend the day with her as a reward for almost getting her eaten." Mark said before running to his room. As he took of his coat he held his hand to his heart. "Why is my heart beating slightly faster?" Mark shrugged before putting on black shoes, black slacks, an untucked white button up, fingerless gloves, his wolf pendant, and a pair of sunglasses. "Okay, all set!" Frei chuckled from his spot next to the window.

"Yeah. Now all you need are crimson eyes, shark teeth, and a large-breasted Gothic Lolita magical being, and you'd have a perfect image." The Shiiroi chuckled before Mark punted him out the window. Mark proceeded down stairs to see Kazehana talking nervously with Bazett and Ilya. Kazehana was dressed in a short white kimono decorated with cherry blossoms. When Mark walked up to her the Flower Vampire sensed him and turned around with a blush as she fiddled with the hem. Mark noticed she even had a rose in her hair.

"You look good, Kazehana." Mark said before offering his hand. Kazehana blushed and took his hand.

"You look very handsome, Markkun." Kazehana said looking at him before looking back at the very jealous faces of Bazett and Ilya. The two had been walking around the village before stopping at a small apothecary. "What are we doing here?" Kazehana asked.

"Oh just something I needed to do. Since I am going to live in Konoha now I need to stock up on herbs for the various poisons I make. I always had a flare for the Poisoner's Art." Mark said before sighing. "Damn no nightshade. I need that for some of my special poisons. The ones that work on demons." Kazehana thought for a moment before she decided to use one of her powers. She opened her eyes and went to the clerk.

"Pardon me but I can sense that you have an abundance of nightshade of the highest quality in your back room. Would we be able to purchase some?" Kazehana asked. The clerk looked at her and shook her head.

"No. I won't allow a poisoner to have any. Besides that belongs to my granddaughter" The clerk said looking at Mark pointedly. The Master Assassin looked down and was about to tell Kazehana that they should leave when the back door opened and a pregnant young woman walked out. Mark recognized her as one of Sasuke's illegal harem. The girl saw Mark and smiled before running up to him.

"I know you! You're the guy Hokage-sama told all of us about! The...Assassin right? Hokage-sama showed us your dossier" The young woman asked.

"Uh, yeah. Mark Frey, Master Assassin of the Death Wolf Clan. I'm a new resident of Konoha. I came in here looking to purchase nightshade but it seems a poisoner like me is unwanted." Mark said with a smile. The young woman looked at the clerk before running in back and coming back with a large amount of nightshade.

"A thank you...for saving all of us from what happened to us." The young woman said with a smile. "Consider me your poison ingredient supplier. I'm Yukiko, Konoha's Expert Poisoner." Mark nodded before he and Kazehana left.

"Well that was lucky. I may challenge her to a Poisoner Contest." Mark stated causing Kazehana to giggle.

"Is there some reason behind that? Is there a reason why you want to test her poison capabilities?" Kazehana asked.

"Yeah. You see I am also an Expert Poisoner. I was unable to challenge my master and attain the title of Master Poisoner. Becoming a Master Poisoner is no small feat and by attaining that title you are telling the Poisoner community of the world that they should stand back and show respect. Also any residents of a city or town a Master Poisoner resides in are considered to be off limits to poison based tactics. As such a ninja can never attain the rank of Master Poisoner as law by the treaty signed after the First Shinobi War. However what is forgotten was that we Assassins fought in that war as well and were largely ignored by the ninja except for three Assassins. The top three, each with their own specialties. My ancestor was one of them, Corvo Attano." Mark explained.

"What made him so special?" Kazehana asked. Before stopping. Mark was staring darkly at a bunch of guys bothering a group of women. Mark held up his left hand as a runic mark appeared on the back through the glove.

"Let me show you." Mark said with a smile. "Blink." Mark disappeared and reappeared behind the guys in the blink of an eye. "Leave them alone. They obviously don't want you around." The guys turned but Mark Blinked into a nearby alley. The thugs looked around freaked slightly but shrugged before turning around to see the women gone. However they soon saw Kazehana. They started towards her but Mark Blinked in front of them. "Wrong move. Devouring Swarm." Mark summoned a swarm of disease infested rats that began to attack the thugs before walking away with Kazehana. "These powers were what made Corvo Attano recognized. Don't worry the rats won't kill them. They will disappear in another three seconds"

"Why rats?" Kazehana asked.

"Oh that's because the land my ancestor came from was full disease infested rats and he could possess them. Our clan name used to be Plague Rat but it changed to Death Wolf after we built our compound. Unfortunately I can't tell any way the exact reason who isn't a member or unless they survive a trial held at our, I mean my, compound." The Master Assassin looked down remembering that he was now alone in his clan. The thought hurt him more than any wound he ever suffered. He was so lost in thought that he didn't see Kazehana get in front of him before she hugged him.

"You're hurting aren't you?" The Flower Vampire asked receiving a simple nod from the Master Assassin. "Then let me...ease that pain." Kazehana looked up at Mark before gently kissing him. Mark's first instinct was to pull away as dark memories surfaced but he could hear Kazehana's voice in his head.

"_Let me...ease that pain._" Kazehana's voice echoed through the memories. Mark pulled Kazehana closer and deepened the kiss as the memories disappeared being replaced by Kazehana's kiss. When the two parted, Mark put his head on the Flower Vampire's shoulder.

"Thank you, Kazehana." Mark whispered before sensing encroaching ANBU.

"You're being summoned by Hokage-sama for a mission." Neko said upon arrival. Mark sighed before backing up.

"Alright. Damn. I was actually unwinding too. Kazehana I still owe you meal as part of this so...consider that our second date." Mark said before Blinking away. Kazehana glared at the ANBU operative.

Xxxxx

Everyone was waiting in the Hokage Office as they were waiting for the last group of people being called for this mission to show up. Mei was sitting at the Hokage Desk as she really can't believe the Hokage job is this demanding. When she was the Mizukage there was less call for missions in Kirigakure. But here she was being swamped with them. She took notice Mark enter inside the room. Mark greeted Hinata as Tsukiumi was looking at Mark oddly. Naruto was standing next to Hinata and Sai as he was trying to not listen to Sai at all as the Futa girl keep asking him who the mother of Tsukiumi.

"Okay everyone is here. I have a mission for all of you." Mei spoke up as Karina raised her hand as she was standing next to her bodyguard Vi as both of them where here to register into the village.

"Eh Lady Mei I though you was going to approve of me and Vi coming into this village?" Karina asked as she was waiting all morning to get in and finally when it happen all these people came in.

"You can live in this village after you finish this mission that about to assign everyone so you keep your money then." Mei respond as Karina bowed as she just waited on what Mei going to say now about the mission.

"Anyway this mission I'm assigning all of you is a matter of great importance since I received a report from one of Kuni no Ho's many Farming Villages that it's under attack by a large number of bandits and something else. I know all of you know already the crisis we are facing here as we are under siege so we need to hold these Farming Villages and other resource gathering facilities since losing one would cut down the production of food and if we lose all of them. The demons are not going to be the one to kill us but the eventual starvation will." Mei said as she then looked at Mark.

"Also Mark is granted the same clearance as a Jounin even if he not a shinobi he is a variation. So I what you all listening to him. Also if I have any important updates I will send another team to you carrying a message." Mei commented.

Xxxxx

In the outskirts of Konohagakure. Orochimaru was lying naked on the ground as he was staring up at two women that look like twins. Both of them have E-cup size breast except one of them had dark purple hair with purple eyes while the other one had dark blue hair and blue eyes. They were both naked with bloodstain on their bodies as they looked down at Orochimaru with a twisted smirk on their face.

"Sister Hasa he seems to be alive still so we can't eat him." the Blue hair twin replied.

"Yes Sister Suinomi he still alive but at least he gave us both a single daughters and now they out hunting down his companion to breed with them." Hasa replied as she was purple hair twin.

"Just what in the world are you? Both of you two just broke medical logic with that fast pregnancy and birth then your children growing up to be the same age of your in matter of hours from drinking your milk." Orochimaru choking said as he

"We are D-Breeders and we are from Level 9,999 of Infinite Hell." Both of the women said at once as they just walked off before.

"We will reunite with our daughters and most likely granddaughters right now." Hasa spoke up.

"Just stay there and die like the pathetic men in bed you are and your limp dick as well." Suinomi insulted Orochimaru as the Snake Sannin just lied there defeated, naked, his manhood insulted as he was slowly dying as those women drained every single last drop of stamina as he barely have any left to do Oral Rebirth. Ten minute have passed as Orochimaru just lied there.

"I so wish I never even looked up the concept of immortality as it taking longer for me to die. Why in the world I even came back to Konohagakure is it because of Sasuke or the scroll of mine about the Shinigami Mask so I can get my arm back and summon the four Hokage's trapped in the Shinigami's stomach. But I'm just going to die then." Orochimaru said.

"Oh no you don't mister I just heard you said something about a Shinigami Mask?" the voice of Kushina was heard as Orochimaru moved his head as he spotted Kushina standing right over his body.

"Oh fuck me!" Orochimaru shouted in despair as he try to crawl away.

"Oh no you don't you bastard I going to get my husband back even if I have to beat the living daylights out of your nudist self!" Kushina shouted as she aim to kick Orochimaru right in his very weaken manhood.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Orochimaru screamed in pain as Kushina actually missed and drove her foot up his ass. It was a good thing she was wearing steel point shoes. But not a good thing for Orochimaru.

"Stop being such a cry baby." Kushina said as she took her foot out of his ass and grabbed Orochimaru by the leg and started dragging him.

"Why do you women keep tormenting me!" Orochimaru screamed in pain.

"Ah shut up I'm taking you to the Hokage so she can help me get the information out of you. I heard she can breathe out a acid mist or lava I don't know which one it is. That might work with getting the information out of you." Kushina said as she dragged Orochimaru who was holding on to a scroll.

"Why doesn't death just take me just now why am I still alive!" Orochimaru scream to the heaven.

"Ah shut up already or else I shove a stick up your ass!" Kushina shouted at him as she was getting mad as this weird snake guy was not going to give up that information easily of getting her husband back.

Xxxxx

Mark Blinked into his room and went to his closet. "Why put so much trust in me? I mean yes I am a Master Assassin and I have been successful at what I have been ordered to do but Jounin level clearance? Whatever. I won't fail Mistress Mei. I won't fail any one ever again." Mark pushed all of his clothes out of the way and found one he had hidden away. The clothes looked steam punk era and were all black and grey. Mark's only additions were his wolf pendant and black hidden blade gauntlets. "Watch me my ancestor. I may be a wolf but I will do you proud Corvo, in the very clothes you wore." Held up what looked to be a mechanical hilt before flipping it around and a retractable blade came out as he caught it before repeating the action causing the blade to retract before he put it on his belt. The Master Assassin Blinked out to meet up with his team. The only one waiting for him was the fox miko girl he met. "So you're here first huh? Oh we've never met. I'm Mark Frey, Master Assassin of the Death Wolf Clan"

"Oh a wolf are you?" The fox miko asked batting her eyelashes seductively as she wrapped her tail around him. "I'm Tsukiumi and I'm very happy to meet you, Markkun. For a wolf you are very handsome."

"Thank you. You're rather attractive too, Tsukiumi." Mark complimented before the miko nuzzled him. He was able to get away when Vi and Karina arrived. "So you're also new. Wait I know that armor! What is a Nightingale doing here?"

"I am honor bound to defend Lady Karina." Vi said simply. The Master Assassin nodded before looking at Karina.

"Oh! My name is Karina Von Schweitzer, a Magnus in training!" Karina said with a smile.

"I'm Mark Frey, Master Assassin of the Death Wolf Clan." Mark was going to leave it at that before his spotted a certain Shiiroi nodding at the sorceress. The particular nod meant one thing. "I am also the Avatar of Tsukuyomi, as well as the senior Avatar of the area." Both the Nightingale and sorceress's eyes widened before bowing and curtsying deeply in respect.

"Then allow me to reintroduce myself Senior Mark. I am Karina, Avatar of Hecate." The Magic Goddess's Avatar said. Mark nodded before seeing Hinata and waving her over. "Is she like us Senior?" Mark nodded. "How nice to meet you. I am Karina Von Schweitzer, Avatar of Hecate. And this is my body guard Viridiana Shadowshield of the legendary Nightingale order"

"Oh! I'm Hyuga Hinata, Avatar of Shinigami." Hinata said with a small bow. Mark nodded signaling that Naruto and Sai were coming.

"All right we all ready to go?" Mark asked receiving nods from everyone. "Then let's move out!" Mark said as they all left. Tsukiumi went back to talk to Naruto.

"Hey Naru-tou-san….can I date Markkun?" Tsukiumi asked. The Kyuubi was about to say something before-

"Yeah sure." Naruto said causing the Kyuubi to howl in rage but Tsukiumi to giggle in delight before running up and latching onto Mark's arm. Mark shivered in fear but calmed down.

"_Damn you to hell Maria. I flinch every time a woman gets close to me I freak out_." Mark thought to himself.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile in Rice Country, an army of metal beings appeared as if from the ether itself and began to attack and raze everything from the ground. There were various living suits of metal, iron centaur like beings, wizard like beings, flying beings that launched various magical attacks, ghostly beings that would appear and disappear, and large giant beings. Walking through the destruction was a large, rather rotund man carrying an array of spiked bombs.

"Hmph. Nothing. This was a horrible place to begin trying to create my paradise. No matter we will soon find many beautiful women. Let us continue on to Konoha! None shall escape The Undying King!" The man said.

Xxxxx

That night the newly dubbed Team Frey had set up camp. As they were sitting around the campfire Sai looked at their new leader. "Excuse me Mark-san but since you aren't a ninja do you mind showing us what you're capable of?" Sai asked. Mark thought for a second before smiling.

"How about I one up that offer? Team sparring. Me and Tsukiumi vs Karina and Vi. Sound like a plan?" Mark asked the other non-shinobi.

"That makes both sides have a spell caster and an alternate type of fighter since from what I can tell of the miko girl she is an Onmyouji." Vi said causing Tsukiumi to nod airheadedly.

"Let's go Vi! That's four different styles of magic that these people need to know to watch out for." Karina said. The two teams went to opposite ends of the clearing before Mark and Vi met in the middle.

"Well then this will be fun. I can actually feel the mana in the air charged from the four of us getting ready to fight. I wonder if this is what the war was like for my ancestor. I have to say…..I like this feeling." Mark said. "Hajime!" The four immediately began to move.

"Fireball!" Karina intoned as she launched a large fireball at Mark. The Master Assassin looked back at Tsukiumi before Blinking out of the way. The fox miko held up a piece of scarlet paper that absorbed the flames. "What?"

"Karina you need to be careful! Onmyou arts are a lot trickier than your sorcery!" Vi warned before Mark Blinked in front of the Nightingale. "Damn! I know that technique! Blinking! So you Assassins do have your own branch of magic!"

"Just my family. Those of us descended from this man." Mark said as he reached to his belt to pull up a mask. When Vi saw it her eyes widened before mark put it back on his belt. The Nightingale struck with her sword that she summoned straight from the ether but it went through Mark like he was a ghost. "Bend Time. I warped time so that I wasn't there for the second needed for you to strike me." Vi summoned fire into her sword

"Lightning!" Karina intoned attacking Mark before a scarlet tag appeared above the man.

"Hey that's my man and I won't let you hurt him." Tsukiumi said airheadedly before her eyes focused and she analyzed everything around her. "Markkun to me!" Mark nodded and Blinked to Tsukiumi's side. "I have a plan but I need to ask, do you have the ability to summon rats?" Mark barely nodded. "Good. Summon a swarm in the trees behind me and give me access to their energy."

"If this plan works I'll kiss you." Mark promised as he did what Tsukiumi instructed. "If this plan causes us to win….I'll owe you a kiss and a favor." Mark grabbed a hold of Tsukiumi and used Bend Time. "I'm giving you time." Mark said as Tsukiumi ripped the life from the rats to power her one of her tags.

"When your spell drops Blink and subdue Karina." Tsukiumi said. Mark nodded reaching for his hilt. As soon as time resumed Mark followed his order and Blinked to behind Karina and held his hilt out before releasing the blade holding it to Karina's throat. Vi barely had time to register before Tsukiumi made her move.

"Spirit Barrage!" Tsukiumi intoned before a barrage of lesser spirits assaulted the Nightingale. However the Nightingale was able to resist before sending a wave of energy at Tsukiumi. The fox miko dodged but left herself open. Vi was about to take advantage of the situation before she felt something sting her. She turned to see Mark holding a miniature crossbow before darkness took her.

"Sleep darts. A family specialty." Mark said. "Okay that wraps this up! To bed everyone we need to rest." Mark put his crossbow and sword away before carrying Vi to the tent she and Karina shared. Mark went into his but turned to see Tsukiumi following him. "Can I help you?"

"You owe me for the win." The fox miko said. "I want my kiss and to snuggle next to you as my favor." Mark sighed but he knew he promised before walking over and kissing the fox gently on the lips before Tsukiumi deepened the kiss. The two kissed for a good minute before finally retiring to bed with Tsukiumi cuddling up to the Master Assassin.

Xxxxx

Naruto was in his tent as he was bunking up with both Sai and Hinata. Sai was sleeping as she wasn't making a single noise at all. Naruto was about to doze off as Kyuubi finished raging inside his head since Naruto allowed Tsukiumi to date Mark. Hinata was wide awake as she turn her head and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun are you awake?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah." Naruto sleepily replied.

"I what to know if anything goes south tomorrow and you see me do something truly freaky please don't hate me or reject me." Hinata quietly said as she had a funny feeling Naruto going end up knowing her secret tomorrow and he might hate her for it.

"Hinata I will never hate you. So don't worry about it we are best friends. So Goodnight Hinata-chan." Naruto replied as he went to sleep.

"Maybe I should tell him tomorrow when both of us are alone about my feelings for him." Hinata muttered to herself as she went to sleep as Sai opened her eye open as she looked at the to before going back to sleep.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: This is the start of the new arc. Which is known as the Siege Arc. As any of you can guess why it called Siege Arc well you have to wait and see. But this arc will be the Arc Hinata and Naruto will become a couple. Plus I hope all of you enjoy what I did to Orochimaru. I made it humiliating for him. To me death be to easy for him since he always keep coming back. But this will break him until he what the sweet release of death. HAHAHAHAHA!

Anyway thank you Kaien Kurayami for helping out with this chapter and beta reading as well. Also thank you Brown Phantom for letting me use your D-Breeders.


End file.
